Pertunangan Yang Tidak Diharapkan
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Pertunangan yang tidak diharapkan terjadi padaku. Aku menyesal ketika kau pergi, ternyata hanya kaulah yang selalu ada untukku Hyuuga Hinata Gomen aku pergi. Aku sudah tidak mengharapkan cintamu lagi Uzumaki Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Perjodohan Tak Terduga.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 _Hallo, hyugana kembali dengan fic baru nih gomen yang sebelumnya belum bisa dilanjut hehehe. Fic ini request dari_ ** _Minamoto Roushi_** _, arigato gozaimasu sudah mempercayakan ide ceritanya pada hyugana semoga suka dan semoga sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan ya. Baiklah tanpa basa basi lagi silahkan membaca minna ^^/ :D_

 _._

Tepat diulang tahunku yang ke 17 Tou-san menjodohkanku dengan seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap, berkulit tan, beriris _sapphire_ serta memiliki 3 tanda aneh dimasing-masing pipinya itu datang tepat dihari bahagiaku. Tou-san mengatakan jika dia adalah tunanganku. Dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi adalah ketika kami sudah lulus di bangku sekolah menengah atas Tou-san akan menikahkan kami berdua.

Hello, apakah Tou-san pikir kita hidup pada zaman dulu dimana seorang anak gadis selalu di jodohkan oleh orangtuanya? Apakah Tou-san tidak berpikir kita hidup pada masa sekarang? Dimana semuanya telah berubah, mulai dari gaya hidup, teknologi sampai kehidupan remajapun ikut berubah. Apakah Tou-san memang tidak mengijinkanku untuk memilih pendampingku sendiri? Aku memang belum menceritakan tentang hubunganku dengan seorang pria yang aku cintai. Kami berada dalam sekolah yang sama. Tak heran jika setiap hari kami selalu bertemu, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Tou-san menjodohkanku dengannya? Apakah kebebasaanku sudah terenggut sekarang? Tou-san apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Apakah ini hadiah untukku? Jika iya aku tidak mau menerimanya.

Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Dia datang ke acara ulang tahunku hari ini. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana reaksiku ketika Tou-san memberitahukan bahwa pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu adalah tunanganku? Aku kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Tou-san tidak mendiskusikannya dulu denganku tentang masalah ini. Bukannya aku tidak mau tapi heeiii sekarang akukan sudah memiliki kekasih dan untung saja semua teman-temanku belum datang keacara ini.

"Apa-apaan Tou-san ini kenapa tidak mendiskusikannya dulu denganku?" ucapku dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi.

"Tou-san tidak mendiskusikannya dulu denganmu karna Tou-san yakin kau pasti akan menolaknya. Maka dari itu Tou-san langsung melakukannya saja"

HAH~ aku menghela nafas kasar memikirkan tentang tindakan Tou-san yang tiba-tiba diberikan padaku. Apakah ini hadiah terburuk yang pernah aku terima? "Tou-san harap kau menerima Naruto. Dia adalah pemuda yang baik Hinata" ucap Tou-san lagi dan kemudian berlalu dari ruangan ini menyisakan aku dan pemuda itu.

Aku menatap kearahnya dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Apa-apaan dengan senyumannya itu? Heuh aku muak melihat mukanya. Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya menerima pertunangan ini? Apa dia mempunyai tujuan tertentu padaku?

Aku melipat kedua tangan didepan dada seraya berkata "siapa kau sebanarnya? Dan apakah pertunangan ini keinginanmu?" ujarku sinis padanya.

Dia masih tersenyum padaku "aku hanya menuruti apa yang kedua orangtuaku percayakan padaku"

"Hah apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Jika memang kau menyetujui pertunangan ini aku harap kau menyembunyikan hal ini pada teman-temanku yang akan datang nanti" lanjutku, berlalu darisana meninggalkan dia seorang diri.

Dan tak berapa lama akhirnya acara ulang tahunku dimulai. Kulihat semua teman-temanku datang terkecuali pemuda yang aku cintai tidak datang kesini. Aku merasa kecewa dia tidak datang, tapi apalah daya hari ini bertepatan dengan pembukaan perusahaannya. Aku harus bersikap sewajarnya supaya mereka tidak mengetahui jika aku sedang menelan pil kekecewaan.

Acara berlangsung dengan meriah, teman-temanku satu-persatu mulai mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Disisi lain aku bahagia mendapatkan ulang tahun ini tapi di sisi lain aku sungguh kecewa dengan ulang tahunku yang sekarang. Dimana kebahagiaanku seolah direbut dengan adanya kehadiran sosok pemuda itu.

Apakah ini akhir untukku? Apakah aku sama sekali tidak diijinkan untuk berbahagia bersama dengan pria pilihanku? Dan kenapa juga Neji-niisan yang biasanya selalu menolak pria yang dekat denganku sekarang malah mendukung pertunangan ini. Apa ada permainan dalam hubungan ini? Lalu siapa Uzumaki Naruto itu yang sebenarnya?

.

Pagi menjelang lagi, menyambut setiap insan untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Sebagai seorang siswi sekolah menengah atas Hinata sudah siap untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah. Keluarga Hyuuga memang terkenal dengan kekayaannya yang melimpah, Hyuuga Hiashi selaku kepala keluarga memiliki tugas yang sangat penting, semua orang juga tahu bahwa beliau adalah seorang CEO yang memiliki perusahaan dalam bidang elektronik. Maka tak heran jika kemarin ulang tahun putrinya diselenggarakan dengan meriah.

Seperti biasanya mereka bertiga duduk untuk sarapan bersama yang sudah disiapkan oleh maid-maid mereka. Kenapa bertiga? Karna 1 tahun yang lalu nyonya Hyuuga meninggal akibat pendarahan yang dialaminya.

"Hinata sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu" ujar Hinata dan beranjak dari meja makan, tapi langkahnya harus terhenti kala Tou-sannya mengatakan sesuatu "Hinata mulai sekarang kau akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Naruto. Jangan membantah karna ini perintah dari Tou-san" ucapnya.

 _'Apa lagi ini? Hah~ Tou-san membuatku gila dengan permainannya'_ racau Hinata dalam hati. Tak berapa lama sosok pemuda yang kemarin masuk kedalam rumah besar Hyuuga, tersenyum pada putri Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Ayo Hinata kita berangkat" ajak Naruto. Hinata yang tidak bisa membantah perintah Tou-sannya itu mau tidak mau menerima semua ini. Hinata berlalu dari sana dengan menghentakan kakinya kesal.

Sepeninggalan Hinata dan Naruto kini diruang makan itu hanya ada Hyuga Neji dan Tou-sannya. Mereka tersenyum melihat kelakakun Hinata barusan.

"Apa Tou-san yakin dengan hubungan mereka?" Tanya Neji setelahnya "Heemm Tou-san percaya pada Naruto, karna anak itu adalah keturunan Uzumaki dan Namikaze sebuah keluarga yang Tou-san kenal" jawab Hiashi disertai sebuah senyuman.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Hinata bersama tunangannya Naruto berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Naruto yang tengah menyetir dan Hinata yang duduk dibelakangnya seperti supir pribadi yang sedang mengantarkan majikannya kesekolah.

"Kau harus menyembunyikan pertunangan ini, jika teman-teman sampai tahu akan kubunuh kau" ancam Hinata tapi Naruto hanya diam saja menanggapinya.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disekolah. Sekolah elit yang hanya dihuni oleh para murid dari kalangan atas saja, kecuali Naruto dia bisa bersekolah disini karna mendapatkan beasiswa berkat otak cerdasnyalah ia bisa bersanding dengan murid lain.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kebakaran yang dulu melanda kediaman mereka. Naruto tinggal dipanti asuhan ketika umurnya masih 7 tahun. Naruto berkembang hidup dengan anak panti lainnya. Sampai usianya menginjak 18 tahun ini ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat kedua orangtuanya. Ya beliau adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, beliau adalah sahabat dari Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya oleh karena itu beliau juga yang memintanya untuk bertunangan dengan putrinya Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu sempat mereka bahas.

Naruto tidak bisa menolak karena Hiashi memohon dengan sangat padanya. Beliau juga mengatakan jika pertunangan ini juga sudah disepakati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jadi mau tidak mau Naruto harus menerimanya.

 **Naruto POV**

Hah~ bertunangan dengan gadis seperti ini? Ya Tuhan apakah tidak ada gadis lain selain dia? Kenapa harus dia? Bukannya aku tidak suka tapi lihat saja sikapnya yang arogan sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang menurutku lumayan juga. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku? Jika aku menolak itu sama saja aku membantah kedua orangtuaku yang sudah tenang disana. Apakah mereka sudah bahagia sekarang melihatku anak semata wayangnya menerima semua pertunangan dan perjodohan ini? Ya aku harap Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah berbahagia disana melihatku disini.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis berambut lavender panjang memiliki bola mata seindah bulan, berkulit putih yang membuat siapa saja menyukainya. Tapi dibalik wajah ayunya itu gadis ini memiliki sikap yang kurang aku suka. Dia manja, egois mau seenaknya sendiri saja. Apa tadi katanya rahasiakan ini dari teman-teman? Heyy apakah dia pikir aku juga menyukainya? Yang benar saja bahkan ketika kemarin kita bertemu kesan pertama yang aku lihat darinya tidak sesuai dengan dugaanku.

Lihat saja sekarang, dia keluar dari mobil dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkanku sendirian.

Hah~ gadis yang aneh dan mulai sekarang aku harus berurusan dengannya setiap hari. Selamat datang kehidupan tidak menyenangkan.

.

Suasana kelas XII-2 terdengar bising ketika kehadiran gadis indigo itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan mereka yang membuat kegaduhan itu mereka adalah ketiga gadis yang terkenal dikelasnya. Hyuuga Hinata anak gadis satu-satunya dari keluarga Hyuuga yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan elektronik yang terkenal di negaranya bahkan kekayaannya itu diyakini akan diturunkan padanya. Haruno Sakura anak dari keluarga Haruno ini adalah pewaris tunggal dari Haruno Corp dan yang ketiga Yamanaka Ino pewaris tunggal dari Yamanaka Corp. Ketiga gadis ini tidak hanya memiliki kekayaan yang lebih bahkan mereka juga memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik tak heran jika setiap gadis iri terhadapnya.

"Kkyyaaa sang putri kita sudah datang" teriak Ino kegirangan mendapati sahabat lavendernya datang kekelas.

Hinata tertawa mendengar sambutan dari sahabatnya itu "haha hallo dayang-dayangku" dengan pedenya Hinata berujar seperti itu.

"Yyeee kami panggil kau seperti itu bukan berarti kami adalah dayang-dayangmu" kilah Sakura tidak terima dengan sindiran Hinata.

Hinata merangkul sahabatnya "haha tenang saja aku hanya bercanda ko. Eemmm aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua" teriak Hinata membuat seisi kelas menjadi menatap kearah mereka dan hal itu sudah biasa terjadi dikelasnys.

Tak berapa lama Naruto datang kekelas mereka membuat seluruh pandangan murid dikelas itu menatap kedatangannya. Ada yang suka dan ada juga yang mencemoohnya. Itulah yang setiap hari ia terima mungkin hal itu telah menjadi santapan wajib untuknya. Naruto cukup tahu diri dengan keadaannya, ia hanya pasrah dengan kehidupannya ini.

Naruto berjalan melewati ketiga gadis yang tengah bercanda bersama untuk menuju bangkunya yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Eehh itukan Naruto, jadi tahun ketiga ini kita satu kelas dengannya?" Bisik Sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata dan Ino mendekat dan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura "dan kalian tahu apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin tepat diulang tahunku yang ke 17?" Sakura, Ino menggelengkan kepala "Tou-san menjodohkanku dengannya dan sekarang dia adalah tunanganku" bisik Hinata lagi.

"AAPPPAAAAA?" teriak kedua gadia itu yang kembali membuat semua tatapan beralih pada mereka.

"Ssyyuuttt kalian jangan berteriak seperti itu" ujar Hinata.

"Kami hanya terkejut. Kenapa bisa Hinata lalu hubunganmu dengan Sas_"

"Ssyyyuutttt aku mohon jangan lanjutkan lagi. Aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian nanti dijam istirahat. Sekarang kembali duduk bel sudah berbunyi" ucap Hinata lagi, pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino untuk duduk dibangkunya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari diam-diam Naruto mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Setelah dipikir-pikir Naruto sedikit tertarik juga dengan kehidupan gadis itu. Selama ia bersekolah disini Naruto baru pertama kalinya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan putri sekolah. Kecantikannya yang selalu dibicarakan oleh setiap murid selalu mampir ketelinganya setiap harinya.

 _'Mereka buta melihat topengnya itu'_ batin Naruto acuh tak acuh seraya menatap punggung gadis itu yang duduk tepat didepannya.

.

Jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, Hinata beserta kedua sahabatnya tengah makan bersama dikantin. Tidak hanya bertiga tapi ada 2 orang siswa yang ikut bergabung bersama ketiga gadis itu. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Sai. Kedua pemuda itu sama seperti murid lainnya pewaris tunggal dalam keluarga mereka.

"Hinata, sepulang sekolah nanti apakah kamu sibuk?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis lavender didepannya.

Hinata tersenyum merasa senang ditanya seperti itu oleh pacarnya. Pacar? Bukankah dia telah bertunangan dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Heeii bahkan sebelum kedatangan pemuda kuning itu Hinata memang telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ya dia adalah pemuda dingin yang duduk didepannya. Mereka resmi berpacaran saat masih duduk dikelas 2 menengah atas. Waktu itu mereka dipertemukan dalam 1 kelas tapi sayangnya mereka harus terpisah ketika kenaikan kelas. Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir 1 tahun. Bahkan para sahabatnya sangat mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Aku senggang ko. Memang ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata balik dengan malu-malu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton. Maukah?"

Mendengar ajakan itu dari pacarnya kedua mata Hinata berbinar "eumm... aku mau"

Sakura, Ino dan Sai seolah menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kedua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu "cciiieee kalian mau kencan lagi?" Ujar Ino menyadarkan Hinata dan Sasuke bahwa ada mereka disana juga.

"Ahh... haha tidak seperti itu ko. Kami hanya mau jalan-jalan saja" kilah Hinata menahan malu karna sempat melupakan keberadaan mereka.

"Senangnya punya pacar" ujar Sakura lesu "makanya cari pacar sana. Kau tidak ingin masa-masa sekolahmu terlewati dengan status jomblomu itu? Ahahaha" sindir Ino kemudian membuat perempatan muncul didahi lebar Sakura.

"Diamm... kau Ino, berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu saat statusmu juga sama denganku"

"Hahaha _sorry_ ya aku tidak sama denganmu karna aku... sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Sai" lanjut Ino seraya mengapit lengan Sai, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kearah mereka.

"APAAA?" Teriak Sakura dan Hinata memekik telinga kedua pemuda itu.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal itu dari kami?" Tanya Hinata menuntut penjelasan.

"Eheheh... sebenarnya aku mau membicarakannya kemarin karna tidak sempat jadi sekarang saja sekalian" balas Ino.

"Hah~ jadi hanya aku yang jomblo disini?" Sakura murung seketika, dan sedetik kemudian tawa menggelegar disana. Mereka menertawakan nasib Sakura yang kurang beruntung.

Semua kebahagiaan mereka terekam jelas dalam penglihatan Naruto yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik mereka walaupun tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka tapi Naruto merasa yakin jika mereka semua akrab satu sama lain. Dia tersenyum sekilas sebelum meninggalkan pemandangan itu. Bukankah ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka tapi kenapa dia memperhatikannya? Apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan? Apakah dia mulai tertarik dengan gadis yang menjadi tunangannya atau apa? Ya itu semua ada dalam benaknya sendiri.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah peninggalan _sensei_ yang tadi mengajar semua murid membereskan barang-barangnya untuk segera pulang kerumah.

Beberapa detik sudah terlewat ketika Naruto akan mengajak Hinata pulang bersama karna itu suruhan dari Tou-san Hinaya, Hyuuga Hiashi jadi mau tidak mau ia harus pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. _'Tapi kemana dia? Apakah Hinata pulang sendirian? Ini gawatt'_ batin Naruto langsung melesat pergi mencari sosok gadis lavender itu.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat ketika ia melihat gadis itu akan turun tangga menuju loker. **Grepp!** Naruto mencengkaram pergelangan tangan Hinata erat.  
Hinata menoleh mendapati Naruto memegang tangannya.  
 **Plass!** Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto kasar "ada apa ini? Kau berani menyentuhku?" Geram Hinata terkejut dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Karna kau pergi begitu saja"

Mendengar itu Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung "itu urusanku. Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Kita harus pulang bersama!"

"Tidak. Kau pulang sendiri sana aku ada urusan lain"

Setelah itu Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Karna kebodohannya iapun kehilangan jejak Hinata dan sekarang ia merasa bingung harus kemana mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

 **Drrttt...** getaran ponsel disaku seragamnya menyadarkannya dengan cepat ia langsung menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Mo...moshi-moshi Tou-san"

Tou-san? Bukankah orang tua Naruto sudah meninggal? Lalu siapa yang ia panggil dengan Tou-san itu? Baiklah kita dengarkan percakapan mereka.

 ** _"Naruto, apakah Hinata pulang bersamamu nak? Ingat ya kalian harus kembali kerumah bersama"_**

Ahh... ternyata itu adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, Tou-san Hinata. Ya memang Hiashi menyuruh Naruto untuk memanggilnya seperti itu agar nanti ketika mereka berdua telah resmi menikah panggilan itu sudah biasa.

"I...iya kami akan pulang kerumah bersama. Gomen jika kami akan terlambat."

 ** _"Eumm.. tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu jaa sampai ketemu dirumah"_**

 **Klikk!** Panggilan terputus. Naruto memandang layar ponselnya melihat nama orang yang barusan memanggilnya.

 **"Hiashi Tou-san"** itulah nama kontak yang barusan saja menelponnya. Dan sekarang...

"Kusooo... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Gadis itu kemana sih menyusahkan saja" gerutu Naruto mencari kesana kemari disekitaran sekolah. Namun petunjuk akhirnya ia dapatkan tanpa disengaja. Kedua gadis yang menjadi sahabat dekat Hinata membicarakan keberadaan gadis itu.

Naruto bersembunyi di kelas yang sudah kosong untuk mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu dilorong.

"Senangnya ya bisa kencan. Aku iri pada Hinata, mereka kini berkencan lagi. Aahhh nonton ya? Aku belum pernah diajak nonton olehnya"

"Hahaha kasian dehh kamu."

"Siapa yang kasian? Kamu atau aku?"

"Haha sudah sudah. Ayo pulang"

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong setelah melewati kelas yang di tempati Naruto.

 _'Kencan? Nonton? Aku tahu dia pergi kemana.'_ Secepat kilat Naruto melesat pergi darisana.

.

Hinata akhirnya bisa melarikan diri juga dari Naruto yang menurutnya seperti beban hidup yang datang begitu saja dalam kehidupannya. Dan sekarang ia tengah bersama sang kekasih menuju sebuah tempat yang telah dijanjikan kekasihnya untuknya.

 **Ddrrtt...** ponselnya bergetar tertera nama Tou-san disana.

"Moshi-moshi ya Tou-san ada apa?"

 ** _"Hinata apakah kamu bersama dengan Naruto nak? Ingat ya kalian harus pulang bersama"_**

Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut mendengar perintah Tou-sannya itu. Ia lupa karna saking senangnya dengan ajakan Sasuke tadi. Bisa-bisa kedamaiannya akan terancam.

"I...iya Hi...hinata pulang bareng dia ko. Tou-san tenang saja ya, tapi gomen kita pulangnya telat."

 ** _"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan"_**

 **Klikk!** Panggilan terputus.

Seseorang yang tengah menyetir disampingnya menoleh kearah Hinata mendengar umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari mulut sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Hinata kau tak apa?"

Hinata tersentak merasakan tepukan lembut dibahu kanannya "aahh Sasuke-kun. Gomen... gomen ne aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengumpat seperti ini. Tapi aku kesal dengan Tou-san... aahh sebentar aku harus mengirim pesan pada seseorang."

Jari jemari Hinata menari diatas layar ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

 _Pesan terkirim._

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. Tou-san menyuruhku untuk pulang bersama supir tadi" bohong Hinata. Apa supir? Yang benar saja dia tunanganmu Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Aahh tidak-tidak aku sudah menghubungi supirku ko nanti dia datang menjemputku. Lebih baik kita segera kesana dan menonton filmnya ok." Ujar Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia terpaksa harus berbohong mengenai itu. Hinata tidak mau jika kekasihnya itu mengetahui perihal tunangannya ditambah dengan Naruto?

.

 _ **"Aku pergi bersama temanku ke bioskop. Datanglah dan jemput aku jam 08:00 malam"**_

Pesan yang baru saja sampai ke ponselnya. Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan itu "dia memang menganggapku sebagai supirnya" gumam Naruto masih melajukan mobil ketempat dimana Hinata berada.

Hinata dan Sasuke sekarang tengah berada didalam bioskop. Keadaan gelap gulita hanya ada cahaya dari layar besar dihadapannya. Hinata sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang, ia hanya menikmati film yang tengah diputar. Tapi siapa sangka jika ditengah-tengah menonton Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dan sekotak hadiah untuknya. Hinata berkaca-kaca menerima semua itu.

"Sa...sasuke-kun?"

"Gomen aku baru ngasih kado sekarang. Dan gomen kemarin aku tidak datang keacara ulang tahunmu. Bukalah ada sesuatu didalamnya."

"Tidak apa-apa aku sangat senang ternyata kau tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku" ujar Hinata dan membuka kotak kecil itu.

Matanya terbelalak dan berkaca-kaca melihat isi kotak tersebut. Disana ada sebuah liontin berbandul hati disertai dengan butiran demi butiran kristal disekitarnya "ini...ini sangat indah. Arigato ne Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

Dan siapa sangka jika diatas tempat duduk mereka seseorang melihat hal itu. Diluar memang terlihat biasa saja tapi bagaimana dengan isi didalamnya? Apakah dia biasa saja atau malah sebaliknya. Ya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah menyaksikan dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan didepannya terlebih gadis itu adalah tunangannya. Namun apa yang sekarang ia rasakan? Hanya dialah yang tahu.

Senyuman turut hadir diwajah tampannya.

.

Mundur beberapa menit sebelumnya...

30 menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto sampai juga ditempat tujuan. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari mencari gadis lavender itu. Naruto ingin segera membawanya pulang, bukan apa-apa tapi ia sudah lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Merepotkan jika ia harus pulang sendirian, tentunya berbagai pertanyaan dari Hiashi akan mengemburnya dan hal itu membuatnya semakin lelah.

Tatapannya tidak sengaja menatap rambut lavender itu tengah mengapit lengan kekar seorang pemuda. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa pemuda itu. Niat untuk menyeret Hinata pulang hilang sudah ketika ia melihat pemandangan itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikutinya saja.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah fakta jika sang tunangan sudah berhubungan dengan pria lain.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Jika suka silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya, ditunggu reviewsannya arigato udah membaca ^^/ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenyataan.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina, slight SasuHina**

 **.**

 **Hallo ketemu lagi dengan hyugana di fic ini heheh, semoga kalian suka ya dengan kelanjutannya. Baiklah selamat membaca :D ^^/**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Hidupku sudah berantakan ketika kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Semua kebahagiaan yang pernah aku rasakan dulu lenyap begitu saja ditelan bumi. Bahkan cahayapun enggan untuk masuk kedalam hidupku yang gelap ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuaku meninggal karna kebakaran yang melanda perusahaan Tou-san itulah yang aku dengarkan dulu. Waktu itu mereka tengah bekerja bersama sedangkan aku berada disekolah. Kejadian itu terjadi saat aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Anak kecil yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi hanya menatap jasad kedua orang yang paling berharga baginya sudah terbujur kaku diatas tandu. Aku berteriak memanggil mereka berharap Tuhan akan mengembalikan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Namun nyatanya Tuhan terlalu sayang pada mereka, Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak pernah kembali. Sejak saat itu aku tinggal dipanti asuhan.

Dan sekarang apa lagi? Aku dijodohkan dengan gadis angkuh bernama Hyuuga Hinata sang _Heiress_ dari keluarga Hyuuga. Dia memang terlihat cantik diluar tapi siapa sangka jika didalam dirinya dia adalah gadis angkuh dan penyuruh. Dia pikir aku binatang peliharaannya apa yang nurut begitu saja dengan perkataannya. Tapi di pikir memang aku seperti itu. Sejak kedatangan Hiashi ojii-san kehidupanku berubah kembali. Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Hiashi ojii-san memang baik padaku beliau sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri. Aku juga senang bertemu dengan beliau terlebih beliau adalah sahabat dekat kedua orangtuaku. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tou-san.

Aku senang dengan beliau tapi aku tidak senang dengan putrinya itu. Lihat saja apakah aku ini _bodyguard_ nya yang tengah mengawal dia dengan pacarnya? Kehh dia pikir dia masih lajang? Heii aku tunanganmu. Tunangan ya? Tunangan? Ya tunangan yang tidak diharapkan. Bahkan aku juga tidak mengharapkan tunangan ini. Dan kenapa aku ada disini dan menyaksikan kemesraan mereka? Haha aku sudah gilaa.

.

Akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke keluar dari dalam bioskop dengan kedua tangan bergandengan. Liontin yang menjadi hadiah dari Sasuke menggantung indah dilehernya dan sangat cocok dipakai oleh Hinata.

"Kamu yakin tidak ingin aku antarkan kerumah?" Tanya Sasuke berdiri didepan mobilnya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum "iya tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Supirku sebantar lagi datang menjemput ko. Jaa hati-hati dijalan ya"

"Supir?" Gumam Naruto yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka bersembunyi di tembok.

"Baiklah. Jaa" mobil Sasuke melesat pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke barulah Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan kearah Hinata "supir? Ehh?"

Mendengar hal itu Hinata menoleh mendapati Naruto yang sudah berada disampingnya "sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto berjalan menuju mobil.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Hinata maupun Naruto keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hinata dengan kebahagiaannya sedangkan Naruto dengan kesedihannya yang baru saja ia temui hari ini. Ternyata sang tunangan yang baru berjalan 1 hari itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tentunya ia juga tahu siapa pemuda yang menjadi kekasih dari tunangannya ini. Ya siapapun tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda kaya raya dan juga tampan. Gadis manapun pasti akan tergila-gila dengannya.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Sasuke'_ batin Naruto melirik sekilas kearah gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba dikediaman Hyuuga, sebuah rumah mewah yang ditinggali oleh keturunan Hyuuga. Setelah memparkirkan mobil dipekarangan rumah Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari mobil untuk segera masuk kedalam dimana sang kepala keluarga telah menunggu kedatangan mereka sedari tadi.

 **Brakk!** Pintu depan dibuka oleh Hinata. Disana sudah terlihat Hiashi tengah melipat kedua tangan didepan dada menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian pulang telat?" tanya Hiashi membuat keduanya terdiam.

"A...ano Tou-san gomen Hinata tad_"

"Tadi aku mengajak Hinata pergi dulu Tou-san" sambar Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu tidak percaya jika pemuda disampingnya akan berbuat seperti itu. Dia pikir jika Naruto akan menceritakan segalanya pada Tou-sannya tentang apa yang telah terjadi sekarang. Tapi pada kenyataannya Naruto berbohong? Hinata tidak mengerti dengan pemuda ini.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar lega "baiklah jika kalian pergi bersama itu tidak apa-apa. Tou-san tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu tapi ini sudah malam jadi pulanglah setelah itu makan dan istirahat. Bawa saja mobilnya besok jemput dia lagi" ujar Hiashi memerintahkan Naruto. Itulah perhatian yang selalu Hiashi berikan pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk "ha'i, kalau begitu Naruto pulang dulu"

"Iya hati-hati dijalan"

Narutopun melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Ya sebenarnya setelah pertunangan ini terjadi Naruto sudah tidak tinggal lagi di panti asuhan, Hiashi membelikan sebuah apartemen untuknya. Tapi meskipun begitu Naruto sesekali selalu mengunjungi panti tersebut untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak lain yang sudah seperti keluarga baginya.

Sudah hampir 12 tahun ini Naruto menghabiskan masa anak-anak sampai remaja di panti jadi wajar saja jika ia selalu merindukan suasana panti.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Hinata pergi menuju kamarnya. Senyuman tak luput dari wajah cantiknya mengingat kembali bagimana romantisnya sang kekasih tadi sore.

Sebuah liontin berbandul hati dengan butiran kristal menggantung indah dileher putihnya sangat cocok dipakai olehnya. Lihat saja sekarang ia tengah senyum-senyum sendiri didepan kaca seraya memperlihatkan liontin tersebut. Untung saja pintu kamar ia kunci bisa gawatkan jika Tou-san atau nii-sannya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan melihatnya seperti itu mereka pasti akan menganggap gadis itu aneh atau bahkan gila, mungkin.

"Kkkyyaahhh... aku sangat mencintaimu Sasu-kun" girang Hinata lompat-lompat dikamarnya "aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada mereka" ujarnya lagi membuka ponsel untuk menghubungi sahabat-sahabatnya.

Chatting dibuka...

 **Grup Heiress**

Hinata mengirim gambar

Hinata : baguskan geng's ini dari Sasuke-ku loh... kkyyaahhhhhhh aku bahagia sekali. Kalian tahu dia tadi begitu romantis.  
Sakura : Woww, Hinata kau begitu beruntung.  
Ino : iya benar, aku ikut senang ya. Besok kau harus ceritakan semuanya pada kita.

Hinata : oke beres. Kalau begitu mari kita tidur jaa...

Chat END.

.

Berbeda dengan Hinata kini Naruto tengah menikmati makan malam seorang diri. Hanya keheningan yang selalu menemaninya.

Selesai makan iapun segera beranjak menuju kamar untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya yang lelah. Berbaring menikmati langit-langit kamar yang seolah menarik untuk diperhatikan. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dimasa lalu. Masa yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Dimana semua kebahagiaannya seolah terenggut begitu saja oleh si jago merah. Entah apa penyebab kebakaran yang melanda kedua orang tuanya itu yang jelas sampai saat ini Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apapun.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku merindukanmu" selalu, hanya itu yang selalu ia gumamkan ketika perasaan rindu itu datang melanda.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya mencoba menepiskan rasa gelisah akan rindu pada kedua orang tuanya. Kejadian itu terjadi ketika Naruto tidak ada dirumah, ia sedang berada dibangku sekolah dasar tengah belajar seperti biasa. Bak petir disiang bolong pemandangan mengerikan terlihat jelas dikedua mata bocah Uzumaki itu.

"Gomen hiks... gomen... hikss Kaa-san Tou-san" gumamnya dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Setiap ia mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu Naruto selalu menyalahkan dirinya karna ia tidak berada bersama mereka "hiks... jika waktu itu aku bersama kalian hiks... mungkin hiks... kita masih bersama-sama" lanjutnya lagi sekuat tenaga menahan tangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian Narutopun jatuh terlelap kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

 _"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." suara tangisan bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun terdengar nyaring di belakang bangunan panti. Ia duduk sendirian dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kejadian kemarin masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya membuat batin bocah itu tidak bisa menahan perasaan sakit yang sudah melandanya._

 _"Hhhuuuaaaa... hiks... KAA-SAAANNNNNN TOU-SAANNNNNNN" teriaknya disertai tangisan._

 _"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Suara gadis kecil terdengar menyapanya._  
 _Ia mendongak melihat siapa gerangan gadis itu._

 _"Si...siapa kau hiks... hiks..." tanyanya sesenggukan menahan tangis._

 _"Kata Tou-san anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Karna Tou-san selalu mengatakan pada Nii-sanku untuk tidak menangis, kanlaki-laki tidak boleh cengeng"_

 _Mendengar hal itu bocah kuning tadi buru-buru menghapus air matanya kasar, malu mendengar kata cengeng dari gadis kecil didepannya "tidak aku tidak menangis ko. A...aku aku hanya kelilipan saja" bohongnya._

 _"Benarkah? Kelilipan ko air matanya keluar begitu banyak"_

 _"A...aku memang selalu seperti ini"_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Itu benar. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa? Kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya terheran dengan gadis kecil itu._

 _"Aku Hinata, aku datang kesini bersama Tou-san. Dan kamu siapa?"_

 _"Aku Naruto"_

.

.

.

"HAHH~" Naruto terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Deru nafas terdengar naik turun dia terkaget mendapati sebuah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang tidak ia mengerti, Naruto turun dari ranjangnya bersiap untuk segera berangkat kesekolah serta menjemput sang tunangan untuk pergi bersama.

Hanya lamunan yang ia lakukan setiap melakukan aktivitasnya, mulai dari mandi, sarapan sampai menjemput Hinata. Ia masih kepikiran dengan mimpi aneh yang semalam. Setelah siap iapun langsung melesat pergi menjemput tuan putrinya.

Hinata tengah menunggu Naruto didepan rumah ditemani dengan Tou-sannya. Hiashi memastikan supaya anaknya benar-benar pergi dengan Naruto.

 **Bbrrmm!** Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dikediaman Hyuuga. Mereka sudah menduga jika itu Naruto yang akan menjemput Hinata untuk pergi kesekolah bersama percis seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Hiashi bahwa setiap harinya Hinata harus pulang pergi sekolah bersama Naruto. Tidak hanya itu bahkan jika Hinata akan pergi kemanapun harus bersama Naruto, Hiashi yakin jika Hinata pergi bersamanya akan aman tidak akan diganggu oleh orang jahat diluaran sana.

Berlebihan memang, kebebasan Hinata seolah direnggut paksa oleh Tou-sannya. Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menolak hal itu karna jika ia sampai menolak, itu sama saja ia melepaskan harta yang akan menjadi miliknya nanti. Tentu Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Naruto-kun sudah mejemputmu cepat pergi sana temui dia" suruh Hiashi melihat mobil yang ia kenali sudah tiba.

 **Tiitt!** Suara klakson mobil pertanda jika Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk segera menemuinya.  
Hinata berjalan menuju mobil itu dengan perasaan kesal. Ia kesal karna tidak bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Sasuke. Sejak kedatangan Naruto kehidupan Hinata merasa terkekang dan hal itu membuat ia sangat membenci pemuda ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali kita akan terlambat nanti" ujar Hinata yang sudah duduk didalam mobil.

"Gomen" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Narutopun menjalankan kembali mobil untuk segera tiba disekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah tidak ada percakapan yang berarti disana. Hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman juga jika suasana seperti ini. Tidak biasanya pemuda disampingnya ini berdiam diri.

Naruto tidak diam, ia tengah memikirkan mimpi semalam. Sebuah mimpi yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa gadis disampingnya bertemu dia diwaktu kecil? _'Ahhh itu pasti hanya mimpi. Setelah mimpi itu datang padaku aku merasa pernah mengalaminya didunia nyata. Dimana waktu itu aku menangis karna ditinggalkan oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san... tapi siapa gadis kecil itu? Dan kenapa nama Hinata yang ada didalam mimpiku? Apakah benar itu dia? Aahh masa sih gadis arogan seperti dia? Tidak mungkin'_ batin Naruto bermonolog sendiri seraya menyetir menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari Hinata sedari tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau tidak sehat? Kau geleng-geleng kepala, apakah kau gila?" Tanya Hinata beruntun dan itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Naruto tersentak, ia lupa jika sekarang ada Hinata duduk disampingnya "a...ahh aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya sedikit gugup. _'Apakah dia malu? Mungkin saja'_ batin Hinata, tersenyum sekilas melihat kelakuan Naruto barusan.

.

Mereka sudah tiba disekolah seperti biasa Hinata akan turun duluan dan berlari menuju kelas menghindari tatapan mencurigalan dari seisi sekolah. Hinata tidak ingin jika pertunangannya sampai ketahuan bisa-bisa sang kekasih akan memutuskannya dan hal itu tidak ingin terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ohayo minna" teriak Hinata menuju kedua gadis yang sudah berada dikelas.

"Ohayo. Mana kalung yang diberukan oleh Sasuke itu?" Tanya Ino yang sudah tidak sabar dengan liontin yang semalam Hinata tunjukan pada mereka.

Hinata mengeluarkan liontinnya dibalik seragam "lihat. Cantik bukan? Kalian pasti tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun bisa romantis juga loh. Dia menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dengan liontin ini. Aaahhhh romantisnya" ujar Hinata membayangkan kembali kejadian semalam yang menimpa padanya. Sang pangeran es bisa berubah menjadi hangat jika berhadapan dengan sang kekasih.

"Kkkyyyaaa aku iri sekali padamu Hinata" girang Ino membayangkan jika dirinya juga bisa seperti itu bersama Sai.

"Ya aku iri. Bagaimana aku bisa diperlakukan seperti itu, pacar saja tidak punya" lirih Sakura. Kini tatapan kedua gadis itu menatap kearahnya.

"Aaahhhhh gadis kecilku yang malang. Cup cupp cupp... nanti Kaa-san carikan jodoh untukmu ya" goda mereka berdua. Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal mendengar candaan gila dari Hinata dan Ino yang suka menggodanya.

Tak berapa lama Naruto tiba di kelas. Pandangan Hinata teralihkan untuk menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan melewati mejanya. Punggung itu terlihat rapuh tak setegap yang kelihatannya.

"Hinata... oyy Hinata" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata "a...aahhh ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Kamu kenapa? Apakah kamu mulai tertarik dengan tunanganmu itu?" Kini giliran Sakura yang menggoda Hinata.

"A...apa? Mana mungkin akukan sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata "sudah kita bahas topik lain saja" lanjut Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto duduk dibangkunya menatap kearah luar jendela melihat pemandangan diluar kelas. Banyak murid KHS yang berdatangan. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam masuk kedalam sekolah. Itu adalah sang pangeran sekolah Uchiha Sasuke. Teriakan demi teriakan para gadis mulai terdengar ketika Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

 _'Selalu seperti itu. Apakah mereka tidak bosan berteriak seperti itu pada seorang pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Haha menggelikan kekasih yang menjadi tunanganku. Tunangan?'_ Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hinata yang tengah tertawa bersama kedua sahabatnya _'tunangan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak mengharapkanku sama sekali'_ lanjut Naruto.

Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai setiap murid mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius kecuali Naruto. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak berada disana. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kembali kenangan dimasa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan.

Tapi siapa gadis itu? Gadis yang telah mengubahnya menjadi pria tangguh. Perkataannya yang sama percis seperti didalam mimpi terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

 _'Apakah benar gadis kecil yang aku temui dulu itu adalah Hinata? Tapi kenapa bisa? Bahkan aku telah berjanji jika kita bertemu kembali aku akan berteman dengannya. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi aku menyukai dia. Dia baik hati layaknya Kaa-san meskipun dulu kami masih anak-anak entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan ketulusan gadis itu. Dan sekarang aku disini terjebak dengannya? Seorang gadis arogan yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan gadis kecil yang aku temui dimasa lalu'_ kembali Naruto meracau seraya memperhatikan Hinata _'sebenarnya siapa gadia itu?_

 **Brakk!** "Uzumaki Naruto apakah anda mendengarkan saya?" Tiba-tiba saja gebrakan dimejanya menyadarkan ia kembali. Tatapan Naruto beralih menatap Orochimaru _sensei_ yang sudah berada didepan bangkunya "se...sensei. Go...gomennasai"

"Kalau kau melamun lagi akan aku keluarkan kau untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran saya. Sekarang fokus kedepan" ujarnya membuat Naruto takut setengah mati.

"Ha...ha'i sensei gomennasai" gugupnya. Orochimaru _sensei_ pun kembali berjalan kedepan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

Semua murid didalam kelas itu termasuk Hinata menahan tawa melihat kejadian tadi. Naruto merasa malu sekali _'baka baka baka'_ batinnya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

.

Jam istirahat tengah berlangsung. Seperti biasa Hinata, Ino dan Sakura tengah berada dikantin untuk makan siang bersama dengan sang kekasih. Sakura merasa menjadi obat nyamuk berada disana. Kedua pasangan itu tengah mengumbar kebahagiaan didepannya.

Jauh dari tempat mereka berlima Naruto juga tengah menikmati makan siang seorang diri di kantin. Ditemani dengan ramen panas yang masih mengepul ia mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Tentang gadis kecil yang sudah menyadarkan ia bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Sejak saat itu seharian Naruto bermain dengannya, senyuman hadir di wajah bocah 7 tahun itu.

 _'Aku penasaran kemana perginya gadis itu ya? Dia hanya mengunjungiku 1 kali saja. Apakah ia sudah lupa denganku? Atau memang itu hanya imajinasiku saja yang terlalu kesepian? Aarrgghhh kenapa aku masih memikirkannya sih?_ ' Batin Naruto masih menikmati ramennya.

 **Pukk!** "Heii broo! Makan ko sendirian aja" tepuk si rambut merah.

Naruto menengok untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengganggunya "Ga...gaara kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku hampir tersedak tadi. Bagaimana kalau aku tersedak pasti akan sakit kuah ramenkukan pedas.. ughh" kilah Naruto sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan temannya ini.

"Ahahahahhaa tenang saja aku memang sengaja ingin membuatmu tersedak"

 **Tukk!** "Kau jangan bercanda" balas Naruto memukul pelan kepala merah Gaara.

"Hahaha gomen gomen. Oh ya kenapa kau masih sendirian saja? Apakah kau tidak memiliki seorang teman?" Tanya Gaara menghentikan ia memakan ramennya.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu aku tidak butuh teman. Cukup denganmu saja ko" senyumnya.

"Iiihhhh apa-apaan kau ini aku tidak tertarik denganmu"

"Heiii heiiii kau berpikiran kemana bocahhh" teriak Naruto menyadarkan temannya yang berpikiran kemana-mana.

Ya hanya Gaaralah yang selama ini menemaninya. Gaara juga sama sepertinya berasal dari panti. Jadi tidak heran jika mereka berdua selalu bersama. Mereka dipertemukan dalam 1 kelas waktu kelas X mereka sudah bersama sampai sekarang.

"Aku harap kau cepat mempunyai seorang pacar untuk menemanimu" ujar Gaara lagi.

Mendengar kata pacar membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya melihat sang tunangan yang tengah bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya dan itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Gaara yang melihat kemana arah pandangannya tersenyum menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Hhhmmmm... kau menyukainya ya?"

Secepat kilat Naruto menatapnya lagi "si...siapa yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Ahaha... Hyuuga-san? Kau menyukainyakan?"

 **Glekk!** Kenapa si merah itu menyimpulkan seperti itu? "Aaiiisshhhh kau? Terserah... entahlah apa yang kurasakan ini. Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Naruto _'apakah lebih baik aku ceritakan saja tentang pertunangan ini pada Gaara ya? Siapa tahu dia bisa memberikan solusi untukku'_ batin Naruto lagi.

"Gaara, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tapi kau janji tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun?"

"Hmm hmmm aku janji"

"Sebenarnya sejak hari kemarin dia sudah menjadi tunanganku. Ini memang mendadak tapi memang seperti itulah kejadiannya. Tapi kenyataannya dia sudah memiliki kekasih" ungkap Naruto menceritakan semuanya.

Gaara terdiam mendengarkan cerita Naruto "A...ahahahhha apakah kau sudah tergila-gila dengannya sampai mengakui bahwa dia adalah tunangamu? Ahahaha menggelikan sekali kau ini" tawa Gaara menggelegar disana.

Bletakk! "aku tidak bercanda bodoh. Itu memang benar-benar terjadi padaku" ungkap Naruto meyakinkan.

Gaara terdiam memperhatikan ekspresi serius Naruto, dan disana memang tidak terlihat ada kebohongan sedikitpun. Ia merasa prihatin dengan sahabatnya ini "apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Suka ya? Entahlah... dia mirip seperti gadis kecil yang aku sukai dari dulu. Tapi mereka berdua memiliki sifat bertolak belakang"

Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya "lebih baik kau pikirkan lebih lagi. Jika kau memang mencintainya pertahankan, jika kau tidak mencintainya relakan dia bersama kekasihnya daripada nantinya kau yang terluka"

Nasihat Gaara tadi sunggu mengena dihatinya. Ia kembali berpikir apakah didalam hatinya ada sebuah rasa untuk gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu? Dia memang cantik sangat cantik malah tapi sikapnya yang tidak sama dengan kecantikan yang ia miliki. Dua hari selalu bersama membuat Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

.

Jam pelajaran kembali berlangsung lagi. Untung kali ini _sensei_ yang mengajar tengah ada urusan jadi pelajaran dikelas itu kosong.

Naruto berjalan entah kemana. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dari kekacauan ini. Tujuannya hanya atap sekolah yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

 **Brakk!** Pintu dibuka, angin menyambut kedatangannya. Ia berjalan menuju pembatas atap. Menyenderkan kepalanya menatap langit cerah hari ini. Menyelami betapa rumitnya kehidupan yang ia jalani.

Tapi tak lama kemudian **brakk!** Pintu atap kembali dibuka, menampilkan gadis indigo dengan nafasnya yang naik turun. Mungkin ia sampai kesana dengan berlari. Tapi kenapa dia bisa datang kemari?

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan terhipnotis dengan keindahan manik indah mereka.

"Ka...kau ngapain kau disini?" Tanya Hinata berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau juga ada disini?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hinata sudah berdiri disampingnya menatap langit biru diatas sana "aku memang selalu datang kesini jika bosan. Disini membuatku tenang. Eehh kenapa aku membicarakan hal itu padamu"

Naruto terdiam melihat gadis disampingnya _'apakah mereka sama?'_ Batinnya kembali mengingat mengenai gadis kecil yang ada dimasa lalu.

Tiba-tiba saja langit cerah itu berganti dengan awan hitam yang begitu pekat. **Bbyyurrr!** Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Naruto langsung menarik Hinata untuk berteduh.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Eehhh... a...ahhh aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi seragammu basah"

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh" jawabnya menyakinkan Naruto "kenapa hujan datang dengan tiba-tiba ya? Tadi cerah ko" lanjut Hinata heran dengan cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini tidak menentu.

1 jam mereka berada diatap. Pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan dunia dalam berada disebrangnya. Jika mereka nekad untuk berlari kearahnya sudah dipastikan jika seragam mereka akan basah kuyup. Mau tidak mau mereka berteduh disana menunggu sampai hujannya reda.

"Gomen..."

"Eehhh?"

"Gomen aku membawamu ketempat yang salah. Seharusnya aku langsung membawamu masuk" ujar Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan maaf dari Naruto aahh bukan senyuman tapi "ahahaha kau aneh meminta maaf seperti itu padaku" Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

Naruto tersentak melihat Hinata yang tertawa seperti itu _'cantik. Ehh'_

.

Akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto tiba dikelas, suasana sekolah sudah meyepi. Benar saja mereka sudah membubarkan diri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dikelas itu hanya ada tas mereka berdua yang tertinggal.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang" ajak Hinata menyambar tasnya dan berlalu darisana.

Naruto hanya mengikutinya saja dengan tatapan melihat seragam Hinata yang basah.

 **Pukk!** Ia menyampirkan jaket orangenya ke kepala Hinata. Hinata tersentak dan terdiam dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Pakai itu nanti kau masuk angin" ujar Naruto berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya tak percaya jika Naruto akan berbuat seperti itu. Pandangannya lagi-lagi terkunci pada bahu Naruto.  
Hinata menggeleng mengenyahkan pikirannya yang entah apa itu. Iapun berlari kecil untuk menyusul Naruto.

Mereka berdua sudah berada didalam perjalanan menuju pulang. Sialnya jalanan tengah padat kendaraan. Entah apa yang terjadi kemungkinan terbesar ada sebuah kecelakaan disana.

"Hachii" suara bersin menginstrupsi keheningan mereka sedari tadi.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hinata "Hinata apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanpa permisi Naruto memegang dahi Hinata "panas. Ahh kau sakit Hinata" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"A...aahh aku tidak apa-apa ko" balas Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Tubuhmu panas... kusooo kenapa jalanannya macet segala sih" gerutu Naruto yang terlihat panik.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu lagi-lagi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dari Naruto.

 _'Kau berbeda dengannya Sasuke-kun. Aku jadi teringat waktu itu, kejadian ini pernah terjadi pada kita berdua. Dan kau hanya mengatakan_ _ **'lain kali jangan pergi keatap jika hujan turun.'**_ _Itu yang kau katakan. Dan kau tidak sepanik orang ini'_

Hinata jatuh pingsan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

 **Tbc...**

 **Gomen jika kelanjutannya lama, jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya ^^. Jaa sampai ketemu lagi :) :D**

 **.**

 **saputraluc000 : hehehe sudah dipastikan begitu :) arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **Anko Guru Matematika : hahaha okeokee tenang-tenang semuanya sudah di pastikan ko :D arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **Minamoto Roushi : heheh udah next semoga sua ya :D arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **arybagus : udah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Gomen baru update sekarang, urusan di duta begitu padat heheh mohon dimaklum ya. Dan terima kasih pada kalian yang masih mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga tidak membosankan dan semoga sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah dan tidak berkenan heheh. Baiklah selamat membaca ^^ :D**

 **.**

Hari minggu merupakan hari yang pas untuk berlibur bersama, keluarga, teman, sahabat ataupun orang terkasih guna menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan orang-orang tercinta. Begitupun dengan Hinata, sekarang ia tengah bersiap untuk pergi kencan dengan sang kekasih. Tadi malam Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama dan bersenang-senang ditaman hiburan.

Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, bagaimana Hinata bisa keluar sedangkan jika ia akan pergi kemanapun harus dengan tunangannya yang tidak diharapkan.

"Apakah Naruto mau ya? Aahhh bagaimanapun dia harus bertanggungjawab dengan apapun kondisinya. Dia jugakan yang menyetujui pertunangan ini jadi dia juga harus membantuku" gumam Hinata seraya merias diri didepan kaca.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu kini Hinata sudah siap pergi, tapi sebelum itu ia harus menghubungi seseorang terlebih dahulu.

 **Tuutt... ttuuttt...** panggilan tersambung.

Lama orang yang Hinata hubungi tidak mengangkatnya, sampai-sampai membuat gadis ini menjadi jengkel dibuatnya. Dan akhirnya setelah 15 menit berlalu orang disebrangpun mengangkat panggilannya juga.

"Hmm... moshi-moshi" jawabnya dengan suara serak khas seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Astagaaaa Naruto ini jam berapa, kau baru bangun? Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kau harus ke sini dalam waktu 30 menit."

 **Klikk!** Panggilan ditutup begitu sajaolehnya.

Tahukah Hinata jika kini si penerima telpon tengah kebingungan dan menghela nafas berat, menerima panggilan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya. Apalagi hal itu mengganggunya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09:30 pagi, tetapi walaupun matahari sudah berada di atas tetap saja Naruto masih tertidur nyaman bergelung selimut tebal miliknya. Wajar saja ini adalah hari libur dan ia bisa bebas bangun jam berapapun.

Tapi sialnya keinginan itu harus menjadi mimpi baginya. Sang tunangan yang baru berjalan beberapa hari ini mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

"HAAHHHH~" helaan nafas begitu berat.

Naruto menyikap selimut yang membalut dirinya, ia turun dari ranjang untuk bersiap datang ke kediaman Hyuuga seperti suruhan Hinata tadi.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?" gumam Naruto.

Gumaman demi gumaman yang tidak jelas keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto ketika ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat.

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit berlalu Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata. Mobil yang di amanati oleh ayahnya selalu ia pake untuk digunakannya bersama Hinata. Untung jalanan tidak terlalu padat kendaraan jadi ia bisa sampai dengan cepat ke sana.

.

Hinata sedari tadi terus saja memandang ke arah arloji yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri menunggu Naruto yang tadi disuruh ia datang kemari. Namun sampai sekarang batang hidungnyapun tidak kelihatan dan itu membuat Hinata kesal.

"Kemana sih dia, ko lama?" rutuk Hinata seraya menghentakan kaki kesal.

 **Tiitt...!** Suara klakson mobil mengagetkannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang berhenti didepannya. Kaca mobil dibuka menampilkan Naruto yang tengah berada didalam.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan suruhan mendadak tunangannya ini.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara sekarang kamu keluar dulu."

Narutopun turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Dari dalam rumah Hiashi tengah menyesap kopinya seraya membaca koran, inilah kebiasaannya jika hari libur berlangsung. Menikmati waktu dengan bersantai melepaskan penat yang seminggu sudah ia lalui dengan bekerja dan bekerja.

Tak berapa lama Hinata datang bersama Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Tou-san, Hinata ingin pergi bersama Naruto. Bolehkan?" tanya Hinata memberitahukan.

Hiashi menurunkan korannya menatap sang putri bersama tunangannya. Dari pakaian yang Hinata kenankan sekarang Hiashi meyakini jika kedua remaja itu akan menghabisakan waktu bersama.

"Kalian akan pergi kencan?" tanya Hiashi polos "baiklah Tou-san ijinkan"

Mendengar kata kencan yang di lontarkan Hiashi tadi membuat rona merah tipis hadir di wajah tan Naruto. Entahlah ia merasa malu sendiri dengan perkataan calon merutuanya ini. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya terdiam tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Arigato, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" jawab Hinata dan berlalu dari sana.

Pantas saja Hiashi mengatakan jika mereka akan pergi kencan bersama, lihat saja Hinata sekarang tengah mengenakan pakaian santainya. Ia menggunakan rok selutut ditambah dengan baju berwarna kuning senada dengan cardigan panjangnya. Tampak cantik, cocok untuk pergi berkancan.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya menggunakan jeans berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna oranye ditambah jaket kesayangannya serasi dengan Hinata.

"Enaknya jadi anak muda" gumam Hiashi setelah peninggalan mereka.

.

Didalam mobil hanya ada keheningan yang melanda. Hinata maupun Naruto keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara satu patah katapun. Naruto sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata kencan yang Hiashi katakan tadi membuatnya bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan kini.

Hinata melihat kearah luar jendela, acuh tak acuh dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia terlalu senang karena ia akhirnya bisa keluar juga bersama Sasuke.

"Jadi dengan siapa kau akan pergi? Apakah dengan kekasihmu" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya mengalah dan mengajak Hinata bicara.

Hinata menoleh sekilas dan langsung kembali menatap kearah luar kaca mobil "ya, seperti yang kau bilang aku akan pergi bersama dengan Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu? Aku hanya mencari alasan saja, jika aku tidak pergi bersamamu maka Tou-san tidak menijinkanku pergi"

"Ohh baiklah" jawab Naruto lagi pasrah.

 _'Aku hanya dijadikan tameng saja olehnya'_

.

Taman hiburan adalah tempat yang menjadi tujuan Hinata dan Sasuke pergi berkencan. Sasuke sedari tadi sudah menunggu Hinata disana. Pemuda yang menjadi idola sekolah ini ternyata populer juga di luar sekolah. Lihat saja sedari tadi para gadis remaja yang lewat disekitarnya menatap ia dengan pandangan kagum atas ketampanan yang ia miliki. Beruntung hatinya sudah terjatuh dan menjadi milik Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Bbbrrrmmm...** mobil hitam berhenti dihadapannya. Seseorang turun dari sana dan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun, gomen ne. Apakah kamu menunggu lama?" tanya Hinata cemas melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disana.

Padahalkan inginnya Hinata saja yang menunggu _'ini semua gara-gara dia'_ batin Hinata melirik kearah mobil yang didalamnya terdapat Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa ko aku baru sampai juga. Ayo kita masuk" ajak Sasuke. Dengan senang Hinata mengapit lengan Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu di dalam mobil hanya bisa tersenyum. Entahlah senyuman apa yang diperlihatkannya yang jelas hanya itu yang bisa ia layangkan melihat mereka. Iapun kembali menjalankan mobil untuk memarkirkannya.

Hinata dan Sasuke tengah menikmati setiap wahana yang berada disana. Setiap wahana yang mereka naiki Hinata terlihat begitu bahagia sekali. Hal itu adalah wajar karna ia tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Sosok pemuda seperti Sasukelah yang bisa membuat Hinata bahagia. Dan hanya Sasuke yang sudah membuat ia bisa kembali ceria setalah peninggalan Kaa-sannya. Sasukeselalu berada disisinya dan sudah membalut luka itu dengan perban bernama kenyamanan. Dan Hinata sangat sangat mencintai pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Walaupun sang ayah sudah menjadohkannya dengan pemuda lain Hinata akan tetap memilih dan mencintai Sasuke bagaimanapun itu.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau kita masuk kerumah hantu itu? Sepertinya seru" ajak Hinata sembari menunjuk ke tempat itu.

"Eemm... boleh" jawab Sasuke mengiyakan ajakannya.

Dan hal itu membuat Hinata senang sekali.

Di kejauhan, Naruto melihat kebersamaan mereka. Ada sedikit perasaan iri yang sekarang hinggap begitu saja didalam hatinya. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Hinata yang kelihatan begitu bahagia bersama Sasuke. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menjadi _bodyguard_ Hinata dan mengawasinya yang tengah bersama Sasuke.

"Yosh" gumamnya dan berlalu dari sana entah akan kemana.

Kembali pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Setelah mendapatkan tiket masuk mereka akhirnya sudah berada di dalam rumah hantu tersebut. Suasana di dalam terlihat mencekam, dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang membuat Hinata yang awalnya semangat ingin datang kesini menjadi takut setengah mati setelah melihat beberapa penampakan yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Pegangan erat dilengan Sasuke begitu kuat, tetapi ia hanya terdiam dan sesekali hanya menenangkan Hinata yang ketakutan.

"Sudah disini aman ko" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya "i...iya sepertinya begitu"

Hinata dan Sasukepun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk segera keluar dari sana. Tetapi ditengah-tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba saja semua lampu padam dan keadaan menjadi lebih gelap gulita.

 **Pllaass!** Pegangan dilengan Sasuke terlepas membuat Hinata terdiam tidak berkutik ditempat. Ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sa...sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun" panggilnya lagi.

"SASUKE-KUN" ujar Hinata sedikit berteriak dan mencoba memberanikan diri melangkahkan kaki dari sana. Tetapi debaran jantungnya semakin cepat, hatinya begitu sakit merasakan keheningan ini. Kegelapan yang ia rasakan sekarang membuat Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang dulu melandanya.

"Hiks... hiks... Sa...sasuke-kun" isak tangis mulai terdengar. Baru juga beberapa langkah Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ia kembali berdiam diri ditempat.

Air mata kembali mengalir mengingat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah cahaya datang seolah masuk kedalam matanya begitu cepat.

"Kkyyyaa... Kaa-san"

 **Brugghhh!** "Hikss... hiks... gomen gomen"

Hinata jatuh terduduk begitu saja, kedua kakinya lemas tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Keadaan disana masih gelap gulita tidak ada satu titikpun pencahayaan disana. Hinata begitu gemetaran, perasaan takut itu menghantuinya. Perasaannya begitu was-was ketika keadaan seperti ini terulang kembali dan terjadi padanya lagi.

Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini Sasuke malah hilang dan pergi begitu saja dari sisinya, Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Kepalanya pusing tidak sanggup untuk menyimpan kembali memori menyakitkan di masa dulu.

Sampaii... **pukk!** seseorang memegang bahunya. Hinata kembali membelalakan kedua matanya, takut jika itu adalah salah satu hantu yang ada disana. Suaranya seolah tercekat begitu saja, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan satu patah katapun.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Suara itu, suara yang pernah ia dengar. Suara seseorang yang bahkan keberadaannya tidak pernah ia harapkan untuk ada disana. Tapi siapa sangka jika dialah yang kini berada disampingnya ketika kejadian menakutkan itu seolah kembali lagi.

Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah kemana Sasuke pergi?

"Na...naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak dan lemah.

"Iya aku ada disini" jawabnya "sekarang ayo kita pergi dulu dari sini" ajak Naruto dan membantu Hinata berdiri untuk berjalan meninggalkan kediaman itu.

Sesampainya mereka diluar, Naruto langsung membawa Hinata ke dalam mobil untuk segera pulang melihat bagaimana kondisinya yang seperti itu membuat Naruto juga khawatir dengan keadaannya yang tiba-tiba saja gemeteran seraya air mata yang terus menerus mengalir dikedua matanya.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

Sesekali Naruto melirik kearah Hinata memastikan jika gadis itu baik-baik saja. Perasaan cemas menghampiri dirinya. Rasa jengkel serta kesal dengan kelakuan Hinata tadi hilang begitu saja ketika melihatnya lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Di satu sisi ia penasaran kenapa bisa Hinata sampai seperti ini masuk kedalam rumah hantu itu.

 _'Apakah hantunya semenyeramkan itu? ya mungkin saja, makanya aku benci masuk kesana. Buktinya Hinata sampai seperti ini'_ racau Naruto dalam hati memikirkan jika keadaan Hinata yang sekarang karna ia terlalu takut dengan keadaan didalam tadi.  
 _'Dan sialnya kenapa dia pergi begitu saja. Apakah ia sengaja membuat Hinata seperti ini? Aarrgghhhhh aku tidak mengerti, dan kenapa juga aku harus masuk dalam kehidupan merekaaaaa?'_ lanjut Naruto lagi berbatin ria.

.

 **Brakk!** Terdengar suara pintu rumah dibuka. Hiashi langsung keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang masuk begitu saja kedalam rumahnya.

"Aahhh Naruto-kun kenapa Hinata?" tanya Hiashi ketika melihat putrinya dengan wajah pucat dan begitu lelah.

"Tadi dia masuk kedalam rumah hantu, mungkin dia terlalu syok melihat hantu-hantunya" jawab Naruto begitu saja.

"Aadduuhhhh Hinata ini bisanya menyusahkan saja. Untung ada kamu, arigaro Naruto-kun"

Naruto mengangguk "baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu Tou-san"

"Eemmmm hati-hati dijalan"  
Narutopun pergi dengan membawa kembali mobil yang sudah diberikan Hiashi.

Hinata dibawa ke dalam kamarnya oleh seorang maid dan membantu Hinata untuk beristirahat.

.

Naruto sudah kembali di apartemen sederhananya. Ia tengah menikmati angin sore yang membelainya lembut di balkon kamar. Pikirannya kembali melayang ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke kekasih dari tunangannya itu pergi dengan mobil miliknya. Disana Naruto merasa bahwa didalam hubungan mereka berdua ada keadaan ganjil yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

"Apakah Sasuke sengaja meninggalkan Hinata? Ataukah dia memang ada urusan yang mendadak? Tapi kenapa harus meninggalkan Hinata didalam sana? Dan juga kenapa Hinata gemeteran begitu hebat? Apakah sangking takutnya ya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Keadaan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti membuatnya harus berpikir keras untuk memecahkan keadaan ini. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah terseret masuk kedalam kehidupan Hinata.

.

.

.

Keadaan sekolah pagi ini terlihat begitu sepi tidak seperti biasanya ditambah dengan cuaca hujan seperti ini membuat para murid enggan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata yang saat ini dia sudah berada didalam kelas bersama dengan Naruto. Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto menjemputnya membuat Hinata harus bergegas, pemuda itu sepertinya tahu bahwa tak lama kemudian hujan akan turun. Dan benar saja kini hujan sudah mengguyur tanah yang gersang.

Keadaan sangat sangat sepi hanya terlihat beberapa murid saja yang mulai berdatangan.

"Apakah aku tanyakan saja pada Hinata ya? Sebenarnya kemarin dia kenapa?" gumam Naruto dan ia pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju bangku Hinata.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto, Hinata menoleh dari kegiatan membaca bukunya "iya ada apa?" dan Hinata yang cuek sudah kembali lagi.

Naruto berjalan dan duduk dibangku depan Hinata.

"Hinata boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmmm apa?" cuek Hinata kembali membaca bukunya.

"Apakah hantu didalam rumah hantu itu sebegitu menyeramkannya? Sampai-sampai membuatmu bergetar begitu hebat... Aahhh dan bahkan sampai membuatmu menangis"

 **Bukk!** Hinata menutup bukunya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah ikut aku" ujarnya dan berlalu dari sana. Naruto yang tidak mengetahui Hinata akan kemana membawanya kemana hanya mengikuti saja dari belakang.

.

Keberadaan mereka sekarang ada di ruang musik. Hinata sengaja memilih ruangan itu karena disana jauh dari kelas dan mencegah murid lain berkeliaran. Disana sepi dan tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padanya dimasa lalu.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat. Naruto hanya diam saja menunggu Hinata yang akan kembali bersuara "baiklah sepertinya aku juga perlu menceritakan hal ini padamu"

 **Hinata POV**

Dulu ketika umurku masih 9 tahun kejadian terburuk menimpa padaku. Kedekatanku dengan Kaa-san harus pupus begitu saja ketika Tuhan terlalu menyayangi Kaa-san dan membawanya pergi untuk berada di Sisi-Nya.

Kaa-san meninggal ketika kami berdua pulang dari festival budaya. Kami sangat senang dan bahagia karna ini kedua kalinya kai pergi bersama berdua ke sebuah festival. Mengenakan yukata berwarna lavender yang senada. Gelak tawa selalu kami layangkan ketika menikmati permainan demi permainan yang tersaji disana.

Setelah kami merasa lelah aku dan Kaa-san pulang kerumah. Kami berjalan seraya berpegangan tangan. Aku bahagia karna Kaa-san telah mengajakku pergi dari kesibukannya yang melanda setiap hari.

Namun kebahagiaanku itu harus hilang begitu saja ketika jalanan yang kami lalui gelap gulita tidak ada pencahayaan sedikitpun dari lampu jalan yang dipasang. Aku pikir jika lampu dijalan itu mati. Tangan Kaa-san aku pegang dengan erat takut jika aku akan berpisah dengannya. Tetapi sepertinya ketakutanku terjadi. Diarah berlawanan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang. Karna kaget Kaa-san mendorongku ke tepi dan beliau yang menjadi tameng dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Kaa-san meninggal ditabrak mobil itu. Aku terbelelak melihat semua kejadian yang menimpa tepat didepan mataku. Kakiku lemas dan terduduk begitu saja. Tetapi aku mencoba kuat untuk menghampiri Kaa-san yang sudah berlumuran darah. Aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Kaa-san yang aku tahu beliau sudah tidak kuat lagi berbicara. Kaa-san mengatakan...  
"Hinata jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kaa-san selalu menyayangi mu dengarkanlah setiap perkataan Tou-san"

Setelah itu Kaa-san pergi untuk selamanya.

Seminggu setelah peninggalan Kaa-san kami pindah rumah. Disana aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang selalu menghiburku dengan caranya sendiri. Meskipun dia selalu cuek dan bersikap dingin tetapi dialah yang selalu ada disampingku ketika Tou-san sibuk dengan kerjaannya.  
Beranjak remaja aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau dulu dia tidak ada, apakah aku akan gila? Beruntung Tuhan memberikan dia padaku. Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Gadis itu, gadis yang aku ketahui selalu bersikap arogan dan seenaknya kini telah memperlihatkan sisi cengengnya. Sebuah masa lalu yang dia ceritakan padaku dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya membuatku tidak kuat melihatnya seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka jika Hinata memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan sama sepertiku. Tetapi dia telah berhasil mendapatkan cintanya yang selalu berada disisinya dan menghiburnya.

Hinata apakah di masa lalu gadis kecil itu adalah kamu? Jika iya aku harus bagaimana? mempertahankan hubungan ini atau merelakanmu dengan pemuda yang sudah mengubahmu?

Ternyata pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sudah menemanimu selama ini. Berbahagialah Hinata dan jangan bersedih lagi.

.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan iba dan juga terkejut tidak percaya jika Hinata telah merasakan kejadian mengerikan sama sepertinya.

"Jadi, kemarin ketika kamu berdiam diri dan bergetar serta menangis seperti itu karna teringat akan masa lalu bersama Kaa-sanmu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati melihat Hinata yang masih sibuk menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tetapi kemana perginya Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi, hal itu sukses membuat Hinata menatap ke arahnya.

"Iya kau benar kemana dia pergi? Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku seperti itu" jawab Hinata.

"Tapi kemarin aku lihat dia pergi dengan membawa mobilnya begitu saja. Apakah dia sengaja meninggalkanmu?"

Hinata nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan "Apakah Sasuke meninggalkanku? Kau jangan seenaknya saja berbicara seperti itu tentangnya"  
Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan emosi yang melanda.

"Akukan hanya tanya saja kenapa dia marah?"

.

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal. Pandangan mata lavender itu tidak sengaja menatap Sasuke yang berada di kelas bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata. Ketiga orang itu menoleh padanya "eehhh Hinata" sapa Sakura.

"Kau kemana aja?" tanya Ino heran ketika tidak melihat sahabatnya didalam kelas.

"Ikut aku" tanpa menjawab kedua sahabatnya itu Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke dan Hinata, Naruto akhirnya tiba juga dikelas membuat Ino dan Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Apakah Hinata tadi bersamanya?" bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku rasa seperti itu"

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Naruto menoleh pada mereka berdua "apa?" tanyanya membuat mereka kelabakan.

Acuh tak acuh Naruto menatap kearah luar jendela melihat hujan yang masih turun.

.

"Kemarin kemana? Apakah kamu meninggalkanku?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sudah berada di lorong yang sepi.

"Gomen aku ditelpon Kaa-san karna ada urusan mendadak jadi aku langsung pergi begitu saja. Gomen Hinata" jawab Sasuke seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata membuat si empunya merona.

"Apakah urusan itu sangat penting?" tanya Hinata dengan suara melebut.

"Itu penting sekali"

"Baiklah aku maafkan"

"Benarkah? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi, senyuman mengembang di bibir Hinata.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu ayo kita kekantin"

"Eehhh tapikan sebentar lagi Masuk"

"Tidak apa-apa aku yakin para sensei tengah sibuk. Ayoo"

.

Naruto yang bosan tinggal dikelas dan berdiam diri terus seperti ini akhirnya beranjak dari sana untuk mencari ketenangan.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang nampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka enggan beranjak dari kelas karna cuaca hujan jadi para murid lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama teman, bercengkrama dan bercanda.

Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana seragamnya. Nyanyian kecil disenandungkan olehnya. Tatapan kedua mata sapphire itu melirik kesegala arah menyusuri kelas-kelas lain yang nampak bebas tanpa adanya sensei yang mengajar. Langkahnya terhenti tanpa disengaja melihat dua sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Hinata dengan Sasuke.

Naruto memandangnya dari jendela melihat mereka yang tengah berada di taman sekolah tengah berteduh disaung-saung yang ada disana. Pemandangan itu entah kenapa membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Melihat Hinata tersenyum lebar seperti itu ada perasaan tersendiri didalam hatinya.

"Ternyata Hinata sangat mencintainya" gumam Naruto masih saja menatap keakraban mereka.

Merasa tidak nyaman terus-terusan berada disana Narutopun memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun ketika ia akan berbalik... **bbbrruugghhh!** Naruto bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aaahhh Sakura, gomen" ujarnya membuat gadis itu menatap kearahnya.

"Ohh Naruto, iya tidak apa-apa. Sedang apa kau disini? hhmmm?" Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menengok kearah belakang Naruto "melihat Hinata? Eehh?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar hal itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut permen kapas itu.

"Apaan kau ada-ada saja" kilah Naruto dan berlalu darisana.

"Apakah kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya Sakura lagi mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Rona merah tipis hadir kembali diwajah tan itu "jangan asal bicara kau" rutuk Naruto bergegas menjauh dari Sakura.

"Hahaha sikapmu aneh, aku anggap itu sebagai kata iya".

Sakura terus saja menggoda Naruto di lorong-lorong kelas. Untung saja sepi kalau tidak pasti bisa menimbulkan gosip yang tidak-tidak.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Konoha, dari pagi hingga sore cuaca buruk itu belum berhenti hingga membuat semua orang terkendala untuk melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sore sudah menjelang, langit gelap disertai angin kencang membuat siapapun ingin segera pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, Hinata dan Naruto sekarang tengah berada dijalan untuk pulang kerumah, karna cuaca yang buruk mobil yang dikendarai mereka berjalan lambat untuk menghindari kecelakaan yang kemungkinan bisa terjadi mengingat jalanan licin dengan air hujan.

Tetapi tidak bagi sebagian murid yang masih tinggal disekolah untuk menunggu jemputan yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Sasuke-kun" ujar seorang siswi menghampiri pemuda raven itu yang tengah berdiam diri dikelas seorang diri tidak ada siapapun.

Senyuman mengembang diwajah dinginnya dan hal itu jarang sekali dilakukan oleh Sasuke mengingat bagaimana sikapnya yang sedingin es, kecuali kepada orang-orang yang ia cintai. Apakah siswi itu salah satunya?

"Kau belum pulang?" ujarnya dengan suara begitu lembut.

"Aku menunggumu. Apakah kita akan pulang bersama lagi?"

"Iyaa... itu harus. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang"

Sasuke beranjak dari sana seraya merangkul siswi tadi terlihat begitu akrab.

Sebenarnya siapa siswi tadi, apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan yang khusus? Kenapa Sasuke bisa akrab sekali dengannya? Apakah Hinata mengetahui hal itu?

Tbc...

 **Semuanya akan dijawab dichap depan, jaa ne arigato sudah membaca :)**

 **Kyuu : sudah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **saputraluc000 : heheh terima kasih banyak, udah lanjut semoga suka makasih udah nunggu :) semoga saputra-san juga sehat-sehat selalu ya :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Baenah231 : heheh sudah lanjut smeoga suka :) terima kasih banyak sudah suka :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **ana : alhamdulillah baik mbak, mbak apa kabar? :) iya ga papa ko :D udah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Anko Guru Matematika : heheh itu hanya cuplikan untuk nanti ko, tenang aja nanti juga akan ada dimana Hinatanya menyesal :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **LuluK-chaN473 : hehehe ga papa ko :D udah lanjut smeoga suka ya ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **menmanaru : udah lanjut semoga suka :D gomen ga upkilat hehe arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya Hinata terlihat tidak bersemangat, entah kenapa gadis itu terlihat murung dan terlihat tidak bergairah sama sekai. Dan hal itu membuat Naruro tidak mengerti dengan keadaan gadis yang kini telah menjadi tunangannya.

"Kau kenapa? kau sakit" tanya Naruto mendekati bangku Hinata dimana sang pemilik tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Diam kau, aku tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun" jawabnya ketus.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berlalu dari sana.

Dirasa Naruto sudah pergi Hinata bergumam memikirkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya dari kemarin.

 _'Sasuke-kun kenapa kau berubah'_

 **Pukk!** "Hinata" ujar Ino menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

Hinata bangkit dari keterpurukannya memandang ke arah Ino "Aahh, Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan"

"Kamu kenapa Hinata? Tidak biasasanya murung seperti itu?" kini giliran Sakura bertanya.

"A...ahahaha aku tidak apa-apa ko hanya pusing sedikit" kilahnya menyembunyikan perasaan yang tengah membelenggunya.

Hinata tidak ingin membicarakan apa yang ia gelisahkan sebelum ia yakin dengan perasaannya itu.

 **Teetttt...!** Bel pertanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid mulai berlarian masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing sebelum sensi yang akan mengajar terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam kelas.

Terlihat kelas 2-3 ini semua murid sudah berada dikelas, begitupun dengan Naruto yang tadi keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman.

 **Kreekk!** Suara pintu terdengar dibuka menampilkan seorang sensei masuk kedalam kelas.

"Baiklah minna karna sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke 15 maka mulai dari sekarang sensei akan membebaskan kalian untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Kalau begitu kalian belajar sendiri karna sensei dengan sensei yang lain akan mengadakan rapat. Nah untuk ketua kelas silahkan kesini dan bagi beberapa murid dalam beberapa tugas" setelah mengatakan pengumuman panjang tadi sensei itu keluar lagi digantikan dengan ketua kelas yang berdiri didepan.

Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas dari kelas 2-3 menjalankan apa yang sudah sensei tadi perintahkan padanya.

"Baiklah minna kita akan membagi semuanya dalam beberapa kelompok. Sekertaris tolong bantu saya menuliskan tugas-tugas ini"

"Ha'i" Tenten selaku sekertaris maju kedepan untuk membantu sang ketua kelas. Dia mulai menuliskan tugas-tugas yang nantinya akan dikerjakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Disana sudah terlihat berbagai tugas untuk persiapan acara ulang tahun sekolah mulai dari, dekorasi, konsumsi, logistik, pubdok, dan lain sebagainya sudah Tenten tuliskan. Suara gaduh mulai terdengar dari mereka yang melihat tugas apa saja yang tertera disana.

"Aku akan menyerahkan pada kalian untuk memilih tugas apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan nanti."

Semua murid mulai mengangat tangan satu persatu untuk memilih tugas mana yang sesuai dengan minat mereka. Namun hanya Hinatalah yang tidak mengacungkan tangannya.

"Hinata kenapa kamu tidak memilih?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak berminat pada apapun" jawabnya singkat dan membuat Shikamaru mengerti dengan kelakuan gadis ini.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui Naruto memandang kearahnya, entah apa yang ia rasakan yang jelas tatapan itu tidak lepas dari sosok gadis lavender didepannya.

.

Setelah pembagian tugas tadi semua murid mulai berpencar untuk segera mempersiapkan apa yang perlu disiapkan nanti. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya berjalan-jalan dilorong untuk melihat-lihat kelas lain yang tengah memperindah kelas mereka. Sebelum menuju hari H memang biasanya mereka semua akan sibuk menyiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk menarik minat pengunjung yang diundang ke acara itu.

Biasanya tidak hanya dari penghuni sekolah KHS saja bahkan murid-murid lain dari sekolah lainpun turut hadir disana untuk memeriahkan acara ulang tahun Konoha High School ini. Tidak tanggung-tanggung pihak sekolah akan mengadakan acara besar-besaran yang selalu diadakan setiap 1 tahun sekali ini.

Tentu semua murid sangat senang dengan apa yang sudah pihak sekolah persiapkan untuk acara puncak nanti.

 _'Semua orang terlihat begitu sibuk, apa hanya aku saja yang senggang?'_ batin Hinata setelah ia berjalan-jalan dilorong.

Kini keberadaannya sudah ada di taman belakang sekolah, dimana tidak ada siapapun yang berada disana. Hinata duduk dibangku sendirian, angin berhembus dengan kencang menerpa dirinya. Ia mendongak keatas menikmati pemandangan langit biru hari ini.

 _'Entah kenapa aku merasa Sasuke-kun akhir-akhir ini berubah. Contohnya dari sore kemarin sampai sekarang dia tidak menghubungiku. Apakah dia sedang sibuk? Jika iya dia sibuk apa ya sampai-sampai mengabaikanku? Atau aku melakukan kesalahan kemarin sehingga ia enggan menghubungiku lagi? Juga hari ini aku belum melihat sosoknya, apakah ia tidak masuk ya?'_ batinnya panjang lebar bertanya pada keheningan.

Lama ia menikmati waktu kesendirian itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang datang dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku kira kau pulang, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak bantu-bantu kami?" tanyanya mengagetkan Hinata.

"E...eehhhh sedang apa kau disini Naruto?" tanya Hinata terkejut melihatnya ada disana.

"Aku mencarimu untuk meminta bantuanmu. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang Hinata dengar dari Naruto membuat mau tidak mau ia membicarakannya juga tentang apa yang ia rasakan "Aku tengah mengkhawatirkan Sasuke"

 **Degg...** ** _._** _'ahh lagi-lagi tentangnya, e...eehhh apa yang aku pikirkan. Aarrgghhh baka-baka'_

"O...ohh emangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia tidak menghubungki sejak kemarin sore"

"Apakah kalian sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak semuanya baik-baik saja, entah kenapa dia seperti ini aku tidak mengerti. Kau tahukan bagaimana perasaanku padanya setelah aku menceritakan kisahku waktu itu? Aku takut kehilangannya"

 **Wwuusshhhh!** Angin berhembus dengan kencang, Naruto menatap kearah Hinata yang lagi-lagi menerawang ke atas langit. Perkataan barusan yang Hinata katakan membuat Naruto meyakini jika gadis itu sangat sangat mencintainya.

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke meninggalkanmu? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"A...apa APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Hinata yang mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap Naruto.

"Itu misalkan saja"

"Hosh~ kalau dia sampai meninggalkanku berarti dia sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi. Tapi aku mungkin tidak bisa kehilangannya. Sungguh sangat memilukan"

Lagi, Naruto melihat kesedihan yang tercetak begitu jelas dalam wajah Hinata. Ternyata Sasuke merupakan orang yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata. Jadi apakah ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa disisinya?

 **Grepp!** "Eemm, kalau begitu ayo bantu kami beres-beres dikelas"

Tanpa permisi Naruto menarik begitu saja pergelangan tangan Hinata membawanya kembali ke dalam kelas.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, setiap detik yang dilaluinya membuatnya semakin gelisah ketika ia sama sekali tidak melihat orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Hinata tengah berjalan dilorong untuk menyimpan barang bawaan ke gudang yang tadi tidak dibutuhkan untuk menghias kelasnya, karna ia tidak membantu sama sekali jadi Hinata disuruh mengantarkan itu semua kegudang yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelas.

Kaki itu terus melangkah sampai dirinya tiba diluar yang memisahkan antara gedung kelas dengan gedung tempat penyimpanan barang. Tatapannya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi disana.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan lavendernya menangkap sosok yang seharian ini ia rindukan, Hinata membelokan langkahnya untuk menuju sosok itu yang tengah menyender pada salah satu pohon besar disana.

"Sasu...ke-kun?" suaranya semakin lemah ketika HInata melihat bahwa ternyata sang kekasih tidak seorang diri, ada orang lain yang bersamanya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Hinata yang tengah membawa sebuah kotak besar ditangannya.

"Ahh Hinata sedang apa disini?" tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Hinata yang terbengong dihapannya.

"A...aku akan menyimpan barang-barang ini ke gudang dan tidak sengaja melihatmu disini bersama dengan Saku...ra-chan jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini dulu." ucap Hinata ada sedikit nada keraguan disana, ia bingung kenapa bisa Sasuke dan sahabatnya Sakura bisa berada ditempat seperti ini dan lagi hanya berdua?

"Ayo Hinata aku bantu" ujar Sakura seraya membawakan barang-barang Hinata dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Disana tinggalah ia dan Sasuke berdua, keheningan melanda keduanya. Entah kenapa Hinata menjadi tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun seolah perkataan itu sudah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Sekuat tenaga ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat sampai kuku-kuku jari tangannya memutih.

"Kenapa kamu berubah?" ucap Hinata kemudian.

Sasuke menatap kearahnya, melihat Hinata yang sudah menunduk "berubah? Aku tidak berubah ko"

"Lalu kenapa dari kemarin sore kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Hah~ Hinata aku juga mempunyai kehidupan sendiri tidak terus-terusan harus mengubungimukan? Sudah ya aku ada keperluan lain nanti aku kabari"

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, tess... air mata lolos dikedua matanya. Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang barusan Sasuke ucapkan padanya. Sakit, namun ia tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke bahwa dirinya mempunyai kehidupan sendiri.

Senja di sore itu menjadi saksi bagaimana Hinata terluka untuk pertama kalinya oleh Sasuke.

.

Naruto berjalan untuk segera pulang kerumah dan mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah seharian ini sibuk membantu teman-teman dalam menghias kelas. Namun dari arah berlawanan seseorang berlari menuju kearahnya sampai...

 **Bbrughh!** bahu Naruto tersenggol olehnya "ehh, Hinata?" tanyanya setelah melihat orang yang menabraknya jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng seraya mengusap kasar air matanya "ayo kita pulang" ujarnya menyambar tasnya yang dibawakan oleh Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya keheningan yang melanda. Naruto tahu jika Hinata tadi menangis, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu penyebab apa yang membuat Hinata menangis seperti itu. Dan sekarang Hinata terdiam hanya menatap kearah luar jendela enggan untuk berbicara dengan orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Apakah ini karna Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut polos Naruto dan hanya itulah kemungkinan terbesar yang membuat Hinata sampai menangis seperti tadi.

Tidak ada jawaban, keheningan berlangsung beberapa menit sampai pada akhirnya Hinata berujar "dia benar-benar berubah"

Jawaban singkat yang sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang ingin Naruto katakan lagi. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu akhirnya iapun mengurungkan niat untuk kembali berkata, Naruto meyakini jika Hinata menginginkan waktunya sendiri.

 **Bbrrmm!** Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dikediaman Hyuuga, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi Hinata langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam hatinya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat Hinata yang menangis seperti tadi. Narutopun langsung kembali membanting stir untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya.

 **Kreekk!** Pintu besar kediaman Hyuuga dibuka. Hinata masuk dengan menunduk membuat Hiashi yang berada di ruang tengah menatap bingung dengan keadaannya.

"Hinata ada apa nak?" tanyanya berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

"A...aahh Tou-san, tadaima. Aku lelah, aku masuk ke kamar dulu ya"  
Setelah membungkuk pada sang ayah Hinata masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan tatapan kekhawatiran dari Hiashi.

Hiashi langsung menyanbar ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di apartemen sederhananya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil iapun masuk untuk bersiap istirahat. Sebuah panggilan masuk harus menghentikan kegiatannya.

Terterana nama Hiashi Tou-san disana.

"Moshi-moshi ya Tou-san?" panggilnya.

 _ **"Naruto, apakah kamu tahu Hinata kenapa? Sepulang dari sekolah dia ko terlihat murung ya?"**_

 _'Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnyakan?'_

"A... Etto, mu...mungkin Hinata hanya kelelahan saja Tou-san tadi disekolah kami beres-beres untuk menyiapkan acara ulang tahun sekolah" kilah Naruto tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

 _ **"Oh jadi seperti itu, ya sudah kalau begitu. Jangan tidur malam ya Naruto."**_  
 **Klik!** Panggilan ditutup oleh Hiashi.

"Hahh~ masalah ini, kenapa aku harus terlibat didalamnya?"  
 **Brugg!** Naruto menghempaskan tubuh letihnya keatas kasur. Seraya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

 _'Tapi saat melihat Hinata menangis seperti tadi kenapa membuatku tidak nyaman ya? Sialan si Sasuke itu kenapa dia bisa berbuat begitu ya? Hhmmm sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja'_

.

Sepulang dari sekolah tadi Hinata tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari kamarnya. Bahkan seragam sekolahpun masih melekat di tubuhnya. Sedari tadi Hinata membenamkan wajah diatas bantal meskipun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tengah menangis dalam diam merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.  
Tangannya meraba-raba pada nakas dimana disana ponsel pintarnya tergeletak. Setelah mendapatkan ponsel ia merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring dan menatap ponsel.

"Hah~ lagi-lagi tidak ada satupun panggilan masuk ataupun pesan darinya. Dia benar-benar berubah" gumam Hinata meihat tidak ada notifikasi apapun yang masuk kedalam ponselnya.

 **Hinata POV**

Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku bisa bergantung padanya. Apakah suatu saat nanti Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkanku? Jika memang iya berarti aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Bagaimanapun juga hanya dialah yang sudah membawaku pada cahaya menyilaukan lagi. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus ditinggalkan olehnya. Tapi melihat ia bersama Sakura tadi membuatku merasa tidak nyaman seolah ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan padaku.

Kenapa juga hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada disana. Hah aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka sembunyikan padaku.

Sudahlah daripada pusing memikirkan hal itu lebih baik aku tidur saja.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang, perjalanan menuju sekolah hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya, hanya ada keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua. Naruto yang sibuk menyetir tidak memperhatikan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya bahwa sedari tadi dia tengah menetap kearahnya.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" pertanyaan itu entah kenapa keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. Naruto yang terkejut langsung menginjak gas dan menatap kearahnya membuat Hinata kaget karna terhentak kedepan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, bagaimana kalau terjadi kecelakaan?" gerutu Hinata meneatap nyalang kearah Naruto.

"Go...gomen aku hanya terkejut saja, kenapa kamu bisa bertanya seperti tadi?" tanya Naruto balik seraya kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ya aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu saja"

Hening sejenak, Naruto terlihat tengah berpikir menibang-nimbang jawaban apa yang pas untuk gadis yang menjadi tunangannya ini.

"Kalau menurutku sih jika memang masih bisa dipertahankan ya pertahankan saja tapi jika sudah tidak cocok kenapa juga harus dipertahanin"

Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto barusan membuat Hinata terdiam mencerna baik-baik ucapan itu.

"Kemarin aku melihat dia tengah bersama dengan Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan jika kekasihmu tengah berduaan ditempat yang sepi dengan gadis lain?" kembali Hinata bertanya pada Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat pemuda itu merasa kebingungan sekaligus terkejut karna tidak biasanya Hinata bercerita seperti ini padanya.

"Bisa saja mereka mempunyai urusan yang tidak ingin kamu ketahui. Berpikirlah positif Hinata sebelum kau menyesalinya"

Lagi-lagi jawaban Naruto barusan membuat Hinata kembali terdiam.

"Ternyata aku salah mengenalmu, kau begitu baik Naruto-kun. Maafkan atas semua kesalahanku"

"Ehh kenapa tiba-tiba. Aku berbuat seperti ini karna aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis saja"

Hening, lagi-lagi keheningan melanda mereka kembali. Hanya suara bising dari kendaraan disekitar. Untung saja sekolahan sudah terlihat jadi mereka bisa melepaskan keheningan itu.

.

Sesampainya Hinata dan Naruto di kelas, suasana sudah terlihat ramai dengan para murid yang kembali menghias kelasnya. Hinata menatap kearah Sakura yang sudah berada disana tengah membantu memasang hiasan. Hinata berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Hinata membuat Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ahh Hinata, ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Mau bicara apa?"

"Kita tidak bisa berbicara disini. Ayo ikut denganku"

Hinatapun membawa Sakura menuju sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian para murid lain. Naruto yang melihat hal itu diam-diam mengikuti mereka dengan seseorang yang ia bawa.

"Ino, bisakah kau ikut denganku?" tanyanya pada gadis blonde disana.

"Iya ada apa Naruto?" tidak biasanya Ino berbaik hati padanya.

"Ini menyangkut Hinata, ayo ikut denganku"

Dengan bingung Inopun akhirnya mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya.

.

Didalam sebuah ruangan musik yang dingin Hinata tengah bertatap muka dengan Sakura. Keduanya masih terdiam, "jadi apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Baiklah langsung saja, kamukan sudah berteman denganku cukup lama apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Sasuke-kun kemarin dibelakangku?"

"Oh, itu dia meminta bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Itu saja ko tidak ada yang lain"

"Apakah harus ditempat seperti itu?"

"Ya tentu, aku menjadi modelnya untuk pemotretan yang ia ikuti"

Hinata terdiam, perkataan Sakura barusan tidak sepenuhnya menutupi kecurigaannya.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir Hinata, Sasuke-kun hanya mencintaimu saja. Sudah ya aku kembali ke kelas"  
Sakura berlalu darisana pergi dengan memunggungi Hinata tanpa ia tahu sebuah senyuman hadir diwajah cantik itu.

Tanpa Sakura ataupun Hinata tahu dua orang tengah bersembunyi mendengarkan percakapan mereka tadi.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa?" bisik Ino pada Naruto.

"Kau sudah lihat sendirikan? Ayo ikut aku lagi, akan aku ceritakan" Naruto lagi-lagi membuat Ino bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada para sahabatnya ini.

Hinata yang ditingalkan Sakura tadi masih berdiam diri disana. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.  
"Aku tidak percaya" gumamnya dan langsung berlalu.

.

Naruto kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Ino. Mereka berada ditaman belakang sekolah yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Jadi apa yang kau ketahui tentang mereka berdua?" tanya Ino yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Apakah kalian bertiga bersahabat sudah lama?"

"Iya kami sudah bersahabat sejak masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Bagimana jika diantara kalian ada satu orang yang berkhianat?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ini misalkan saja"

Ino terlihat tengah berpikir dengan apa yang Naruto tanyakan padanya "ya kalau diantara kita ada yang berkhianat pasti dia sudah merusak hubungan persahabatan kita"

"Baiklah, aku sudah tahu kau akan pro pada siapa. Dukunglah dia terus karna mungkin saja dia akan membutuhkan dirimu disisinya"  
Setelah mengatakan hal itu Narutopun pergi darisana meninggalkan kebingungan yang terus-terusan melandanya.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa sih? Dia kenapa? Dan juga kenapa Hinata membawa Sakura untuk berbicara berdua saja? Hah~ aku bingung dengan kehidupan ini"

.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menyendiri di atap sekolah menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang membelai lembut padanya. Ia terlalu pusing dengan apa yang tiba-tiba saja melanda padanya. Tentang kekasih dan juga sahabatnya sendiri.

 **Brakk!** Pintu atap terbuka mengagetkan dirinya yang tengah duduk bersandar pada kawat pembatas.

Hinata membuka matanya, melihat gadis blonde duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kamu berdiam diri disini? Tidak membantu yang lain?" tanya Ino memulai obrolan mereka.

Hinata menoleh pada Ino yang tidak biasanya menemui ia seorang diri.

"Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana aku saja"

"Hahaha benar juga ya, kaukan seorang gadis pemalas"

Suara tawa Ino terdengar meledek padanya "apa kau bilang, rasakan ini"

"Ahahahahahahhaahahha hentikan Hinata aku tidak tahan hahaha de...ngan hahaha gelitikanmu. Hahahaha"

Suara tawa terdengar nyaring, dibawa terbang oleh angin siang ini. Keduanya tertawa bahagia bersama tanpa ada Sakura diantara mereka.

Setelah selesai mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu keheningan melanda mereka.

"Hinata, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Iya silahkan saja"

"Ada masalah apa kamu dengan Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban beberapa detik dari Hinata, ia terkaget kenapa bisa Ino mengetahuinya.

"Darimana kamu mengetahui hal ini?"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang adalah ada masalah apa kau dengan Sakura"

"Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama dengan Sasuke-kun. Apakah mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Hinata balik dan menatap kearah Ino.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu jika mereka berdua kenal begitu dekat. Darimana kamu melihatnya?"

"Ketika aku akan menuju gudang dan diantara pohon besar yang ada disana aku melihat Sasuke tengah bersama Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan karna setelah aku tiba disana keduanya menatap kearahku. Sakura membawakan barang bawaanku dan berlalu meninggalkan kami berdua. Namun ketika aku bertanya pada Sasuke-kun kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tidak harus melulu menghubungiku. Aku tahu akan hal itu, tapi Sasuke-kun tidak bisanya seperti itu. Bahkan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja."

 **Brugg!** Ino memeluk Hinata, sesama gadis yang tengah dilanda akan masa-masa percintaan remaja seperti sekarang ini Inopun mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata mungkin mereka mempunyai sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa kamu ketahui" ucap Ino.

Ino merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar, ia meyakini jika sekarang gadis itu tengah menangis dalam diam. Ino hanya mengusap-ngusap punggung Hinata pelan membantunya meredakan kegelisahan yang terjadi.

 **Tbc...**

 **Gomen minna jika kelanjutannya agak terlambat, terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca jangan lupa reviews ya :D**

 **ana : waahhh harus nyempetin istirahat mbak :) okeokee itu mah pasti mbak :D oke arigato udah ngerivews ^^v**

 **LuluK-chaN473 : hahaha maksudnya ada sesuatu ko pasti :D okee udah lanjut semoga suka dan maaf agak terlambat :D arigato udah ngerivews ^^v**

 **Hamura : hanya NaruHina mungkin wkwk :D arigato udah ngerivews ^^v**

 **Guest : hehehhe gomen gomen, tapi disini bebas berpendapat ko :D arigato udah ngerivews ^^v**

 **Guest : gomen ga kilat tapi lama hehehe :D arigato udah ngerivews ^^v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pengkhianatan.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

Sasuke terdiam dalam lamunannya. Angin di siang hari tak mengusiknya sama sekali ia yang tengah bersandar pada pohon besar disana. Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi itu membingungkan semua orang yang melihatnya. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia tengah memikirkan apa yang dia rasakan. Perasaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia miliki untuk seseorang yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya. Ya, Sasuke tersadar dengan perasaannya sendiri.

 _'Gomen, aku sudah membohongimu sampai sejauh ini'_ batinnya menyesali apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

.

Angin menerbangkan rambut panjang mereka. Ino tersenyum menatap Hinata yang kini sudah tidak menangis lagi. Mereka berdua masih berada diatap sekolah masih menikmati waktu bersama tanpa adanya Sakura diantara mereka. Memang berbeda tetapi entah kenapa Hinata maupun Ino merasa nyaman sekarang.

"Apakah kita sudah meninggalksan Sakura?" Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan setelah acara haru tadi.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Apakah kamu masih ingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu kau masih malu-malu dan tidak semenyebalkan sekarang?"

"Apa kau bilang aku menyebalkan?"

"Hahaha memang iyakan sekarang kau itu menyebalkan Hinata tidak mau mengikuti apapun dari sekolah"

"Iya juga sih, aku berbuat seperti ini karena aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kegelisahanku saja sejak Kaa-san meninggal. Aku ingat waktu itu kau membantuku dari anak-anak nakal, hahahaha aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata Ino senakal itu dulu. Tapi aku suka"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa melakukan hal itu untuk menolongmu gadis kecil pemalu. Ahahaha"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama mengingat kembali saat pertemuan pertama mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Sakura di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Masa-masa remaja Hinata ia habiskan dengan kedua sahabatnya yang paling berharga, namun apakah perjalanan pertemanannya itu akan berjalan dengan lancar selamanya?

Naruto tersenyum setelah melihat kedua gadis itu tertawa lagi. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di atap sekolah merasa lega melihat Hinata yang sudah kembali bersemangat. Langkahnya begitu ringan seraya melihat-lihat kelas lain yang tengah sibuk untuk menyiapkan hari H yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Terlihat dari arah lain Sakura berjalan mendekatinya.

"Naruto apa kau melihat Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Eemmm tadi sih aku lihat dia sedang ada di atap."

"Baiklah arigato"

Sakura berlalu dari hadapannya, Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali berjalan.

Sakura sudah tiba diatap namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada kekosongan yang menyambutnya "hah~" ia menghela nafas "aku merasa seperti ditinggalkan" gumamnya dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

Hari H ulang tahun sekolah Konoha High School yang ke 15 akhirnya sudah tiba. Semua murid terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk terselenggaranya acara ini dengan lancar. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09:30, para tamu undangan serta murid-murid dari sekolah lain mulai berdatangan.

Suasana terlihat begitu ramai ketika acara dimulai, ada yang berkeliling melihat-lihat stand-stand yang disajikan setiap kelas, ada juga yang hanya menonton acara musik yang sudah diputar dalam panggung dilapangan.

Berbeda dengan mereka yang sedang menikmati acara demi acara yang menghibur tapi disana Hinata tengah duduk sendirian dibangku taman belakang sekolah. Suasananya terlihat sepi tidak ada siapapun. Hinata masih memikirkan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih yang hari demi hari semakin tidak karuan membuatnya bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Namun ketika ia akan menutup kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan itu orang yang menjadi tunangannya datang dan duduk disampingnya.

 _'Kenapa hanya dia yang selalu ada ketika aku sedang bersedih?'_ batinnya menatap seseorang disampingnya _'dulu hanya Sasuke-kun yang menemaniku'_ lajutnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kamu tidak menginginkan aku ada disini?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Itu kamu sudah tahu ngapain masih disini?" ucap Hinata acuh.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja siapa tahu kau kesepian. Hahahah kenapa tidak mengikuti acaranya?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang begitu penasaran.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengikutinya" jawab Hinata dengan acuh lagi.

Sejenak hening melanda mereka, hanya suara musik yang terdengar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

 _'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal itu'_

Otomatis Hinata kembali menatapnya dengan kedua mata terbelalak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto "kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Eemmm, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi lebih baik kau bicarakan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke supaya kau tidak galau seperti ini terus. Ok? Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi duluan. Jaa"

Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Naruto memberikan sebuah nasehat pada Hinata. Tatapan lavendernya menatap dengan jelas bagaimana bahu tegap itu berjalan menjauhinya seakan memberikan semangat untuk dia menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya lagi" ujar Hinata dan berlalu dari sana.

.

Satu persatu acara demi acara sudah terlewatkan. Waktupun berputar dengan cepat, hari juga tidak teras sudah hampir menjelang malam. Dan pengunjung tidak henti-hentinya berdatangan membuat acara ulang tahun sekolah itu berjalan dengan lancar. Setiap pengunjung yang berdatangan mereka menunggu acara puncak yang akan dibarengi dengan kembang api.

Persiapan untuk menyelenggarakan kembang api sudah hamir selesai, setiap murid yang memiliki tugas itu berjalan kesana kemari untuk mempersiapkan peluncuran kembang api yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Hinata berada didalam kelas bersama Ino yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya sama sekali. Hinata ingin mendengarkan pendapat sahabatnya ini tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ino-chan menurutmu aku harus bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya memulai obrolan.

"Apakah kamu masih mencintainya?" Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap "kalau begitu kalian harus membicarakan hubungan ini. Hinata dalam sebuah hubungan tidak hanya kau saja yang menjalaninya tapi bukankah Sasuke juga ikut andil didalamnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata teringat dengan Naruto yang menjadi tunangannya ketika mendengar penuturan Ino barusan bahwa dalam sebuah hubungan tidak hanya satu pihak saja yang terlibat tetapi dua pihak yang menjalaninya bersama.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?" Tanya Hinata lirih.

 **Puk!** Ino menepuk bahu kanannya "katakana apa yang ada dalam hatimu. Tenang saja aku akan selalu mendukungmu apapun itu keputusannya"

"Arigato Ino-chan" ucap Hinata dan kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Jam sudah menujukan pukul 10:30 malam itu artinya tinggal beberapa menit lagi kembang api akan segera diluncurkan. Semua murid mulai berdatangan ke lapangan untuk melihat dengan jelas kembang api tersebut.

Sedangkan Hinata sibuk mencari seseorang untuk memberikan sebuah kepastian dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Sedari tadi Hinata berlarian kesana kemari mencari sosok Sasuke yang tidak ada dimanapun. Namun sebuah suara dari 2 orang siswi menghentikan aksinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke senpai sudah mempunyai kekasih"

"Aahhh kau benar aku juga tidak menyangka sejak kapan mereka berdua berpacaran? Terlebih dengan senpai berambut permen kapas itu? Hahaha aku tidak menyukainya"

"Iya aku juga sama"

Samar-samar Hinata bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Hinata menangkap bahwa yang menjadi kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke adalah gadis berambut permen kapas dan bukan berambut lavender.

 _'Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah mereka baru mengetahuinya bahwa pangeran mereka sudah memiliki seorang pacar? Tapi siapa gadis itu? Aku harus segera menemukan Sasuke-kun'_

Hinata kembali berlari untuk melanjutkan pencariannya _'sepertinya hanya tempat waktu itu yang belum aku datangi'_

Semua murid sudah tiba dilapangan hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi untuk dimulainya peluncuran kembang api.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

 **Duuaaarrrrrrrrrr…. Duuuuuuuuuuarrrrrrrr….** Kembang api diluncurkan. Semua mata yang memandangnya terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan warna-warni dari kembang api tersebut. Ditambah dengan hitamnya langit dan taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip semakin menambah keindahan pemandangan itu. Bagi murid-murid yang memiliki pasangan suasana itu sangat pas bagi mereka. Suasana romantis membuat mereka merasa nyaman berada disamping pasangannya.

Berbeda dengan mereka yang tengah menikamtai kembang api dilapangan sejoli ini malah tengah menikmatinya hanya berdua saja tidak ada siapapun. Tautan tangan mereka begitu kuat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun apakah kita tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" ucap sang gadis.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis yang berada disampingnya "kenapa? Bukankah 'dia' juga sama sedang melakukan hal ini dengan tunangannya?" jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa tidak enak. Bagimanapun Hinata adalah sahabatku"

"Sakura, dengar ya dari awal aku hanya mencintaimu saja. Bukankah kita yang menjalani hubungan ini pertama kali? Jadi tenanglah nikmati kembang api ini denganku"

 **Dduuuarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….** Sebuah kembang api meluncur bersamaan dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari seorang gadis yang tengah menatap kedua orang yang dia kenal sedang bersama. Suara kembang api yang menggelegar tadi sama halnya dengan hatinya yang seolah pecah ketika samar-samar sang kekasih mengatakan kata cinta untuk gadis lain.

Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat dengan pengkhianatan yang ia lihat. Kekasih dan sahabat baiknya sedang bersama dibelakangnya. Wajahnya berubah tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menatap kearah samping melihat gadis itu yang bermandikan cahaya dari kembang api yang saling bersahutan, menampilkan wajah tidak suka padanya.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak lebar tidak percaya jika sahabatnya ada disana dan melihat mereka berdua tengah bersama "Hi…..hinata?"

Mendengar nama itu Sasuke mengalihkan juga pandangannya tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Sakura melepaskan tautan tangannya ketika Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dingin.

Sakura tahu jika sekarang sahabatnya ini sedang patah hati.

"AKU TANYA APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak Hinata ketika mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sedang menikmati waktu bersama dengan kekasihku" jawab Sasuke dingin membuat Hinata terkejut dengan masih mengepal kedua tangannya.

"A…..apa? ke…kekasih?" ucap Hinata.

"Iya kekasih, Haruno Sakura adalah kekasihku"

Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat sakit oleh orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan. Tapi sekarang dunia yang penuh damai itu harus dibalikan lagi oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai.

 **Tes….** air mata itu menetes tidak sanggup melihat kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

"Ke….kenapa kalian hiks…. Melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Bukankah kau juga sama sepertiku? Kau sudah bertunangan bukan?"ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Pertunangan itu adalah keinginan Tou-san aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkannya"

"Itu sama saja. Sudahlah Hinata mungkin hubungan kita sampai disini. Dari dulu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku tidak lebih. Tetapi karna kau menyatakan cinta aku tidak bisa menolak dan menerimanya begitu saja. Gomen baru memberitahumu sekarang tapi dari dulu aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura sebelum kau menyatakan cinta"

 **Pplllaaarrrrrrrrrr!** Bak petir disiang bolong, hati Hinata seolah tercabik-cabik mendengar bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai hanya menganggapnya seorang adik. Hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin bersama selama ini sangatlah sia-sia.

Air mata terus mengalir dikedua mata Hinata mendengar fakta itu "jika kenayataannya seperti ini lebih baik dulu kau tidak membantuku" setelah mengatakan itu Hinata beranjak dari sana.

Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah sebuah tangan menghentikannya "Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku tid_"

 **Plaasss!** Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sakura "lepaskan aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu. Mulai sekarang kita bukanlah sahabat lagi"

Hinata berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Sakura dengan penyesalannya. Sasuke memeluknya ketika Sakura mulai menangis dengan kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan akan terjadi.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan perasaan hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar dan melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri dua orang yang sangat berharaga baginya sudah mengkhianati dan menikamnya dari belakang. Air mata terus-terusan mengalir tanpa henti.

Suasana bahagia itu tidak sama dengan keadaannya yang menyakitkan. Semua orang seolah sudah menjungkir balikan dunianya lagi. Dunia yang Hinata sangka sudah tenang dan damai ternyata didalamnya penuh dengan kepalsuan.

"Aku hiks… tidak bisa memaafkan mereka" gumamnya seraya mengusap air mata dengan kasar.

 **Bbrruuggg!**

"Eehhh, Hinata? Kenapa menangis ada apa?" ujar seseorang yang dikenalinya.

Hanya gelengan yang bisa ia berikan untuk menjawabnya, dan berjalan kembali.

Naruto mematung melihat keadaan Hinata yang sangat memprihatinkan, iapun berjalan untuk menyusul Hinata.

Tak berapa lama berselang hujan deras datang seolah mengerti dengan suasana hati Hinata. Gadis itu sekarang tengah duduk dibangku taman seorang diri lagi melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, menghiraukan titik-titik air hujan yang mengguyur dirinya.

Namun tidak berapa lama Hinata tidak lagi merasakan air membasahi dirinya, karena penasaran iapun menengok kearah samping dimana lagi-lagi ada dia disana.

"Na…naruto-kun?" gumamnya.

Naruto tersenyum seraya membawa payung untuk melindungi Hinata dari air hujan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu. Tapi kamu tidak boleh menyiksa diri seperti ini. Ayo kita pulang" entah sengaja atau tidak Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Hinata masih bersedih dengan pengkhinatan yang baru saja ia ketahui. Namun ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Naruto yang selama ini selalu ia cueki selalu ada disampingnya disaat dirinya dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti sekarang.

 _'Kenapa dia selalu baik padaku? Kenapa? Apakah kebaikannya tulus? Aku tidak bisa melihat kebaikan apapun lagi dari orang lain. Aku takut mereka hanya membohongiku. Ya mungkin Naruto-kun juga sama seperti dua orang itu hanya mengasihiniku saja'_ batin Hinata sibuk bermonolog sendiri.

 _'Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaanmu sekarang Hinata. Melihat dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu berkhianat seperti itu pasti sangat sulit. Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tengah melihat mereka. Tenanglah Hinata aku akan mencoba mengusir kesedihanmu itu'_

Sesampainya Hinata dirumah, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mengacuhkan pertanyaan dan kebingungan Tou-sannya yang sedari tadi menunggu kepulangannya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Hiashi pada Naruto yang masih ada disana.

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja Tou-san, ini sudah malam kalau begitu Naru pulang dulu"

Narutopun pamit dari kediaman Hyuuga. Hiashi juga mengijinkan ia untuk pulang karna malam semakin larut dan iapun tidak ambil pusing lagi tentang putrinya.

Hinata masih duduk terdiam dikamar memikirkan apa yang baru saja menimpa dirinya seolah mimpi buruk menghantuinya. Niatnya meminta penjelasan dari sang kekasih untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka nyatanya ia harus menerima semua kenyataan pahit itu.

Kebenaran dan penjelasan tadi bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

Tatapan lavender itu menatap lurus pada dirinya yang berada dalam pantulan cermin, melihat bagaimana ia sangat menyedihkan menangisi dua orang yang benar-benar sudah mengkhinatinya habis-habisan.

"Bodoh, kamu bodoh Hinata. Kenapa kau percaya dengan semua senyuman yang kau anggap tulus itu? Keehhh aku tidak menyangka jika senyuman pangeran itu memiliki duri yang sangat tajam. Bocah yang dulu sudah membawakanku kebahagiaan sekarang berubah menjadi pria kejam. Aku bodoh tidak menyadarinya sampai sekarang" gumam Hinata menatap pas foto yang didalamnya terdapat Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya berjalan dan meraih pas foto itu, kemudian….

 **Prangg…..** ia melemparkannya ke lantai dengan keras membuat pas foto tersebut pecah, berantakan. Hinata hanya menatapnya tidak ada niatan untuk membersihkan, sebuah senyuman kepedihan itu muncul dalam wajah cantiknya.

"Jika aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan kalian" lajutnya lagi dengan wajah dingin.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Naruto sedang tiduran diatas ranjangnya. Memikirkan tentang apa yang baru saja ia terjadi. Melihat gadis yang menjadi tunangannya menangis seperti itu membuat ia juga merasakan sakit disaat bersamaan. Entah perasaan apa itu yang sudah selama ini mengganggu hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa ya? Aku tidak menyukai Hinata yang menangis seperti itu, dan yang lebih tidak disangka lagi adalah bagaimana bisa Sasuke berujar seperti itu pada seorang gadis yang dia anggap sebagai adiknya? Apakah itu pantas? Iiisshhhhhhhhh aku tidak menyaka mereka berdua melakukan hal itu dibelakang Hinata. Tenanglah aku tidak akan membuatmu lama-lama larut dengan kesedihan ini" gumam Naruto memikirkan gadis tunangannya.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Konoha malam ini, acara ulang tahun sekolah itupun sudah sepenuhnya berjalan dengan lancar hanya tinggal membereskan semua barang yang terkena hujan. Sejoli itu masih berada disekolah memikirkan tentang kebenaran yang baru saja terungkap.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku yakin Hinata merasa tertipu oleh kita" ucap Sakura yang berada dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura "Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya. Sekarang kau diam saja"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah.

.

Hari minggu sudah terlewati dengan mudah bagi kebanyakan orang tetapi tidak bagi Hinata. Hari minggu kemarin adalah hari minggu terpanjang yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Selama seharian itu ia habiskan dengan berdiam diri dan mendengarkan semua ocehan Tou-san dan juga tunangannya. Seharian Hinata ditemani oleh Naruto yang dengan kebaikannya menghibur dirinya. Kesedihan yang menipa padanya 2 hari kebelakang masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya.

Semua terjadi secara mengejutkan. Pengkhianatan dan kekejaman itu kembali menghampiri kebahagiaannya. Dan sekarang hari senin kembali lagi, mau tidak mau Hinata harus menjalani masa sekolahnya seraya melihat dua orang yang sudah sangat ia benci sekarang.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata dan Naruto sudah tiba dikelas. Hinata pindah tempat duduk menjadi dibelakang bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mau jika harus bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut permen kapas itu.

 **Kreekkk!** Pintu kelas dibuka rupa-rupanya itu adalah Ino yang sudah tiba disekolah.

"Tumben sudah datang jam segini?" ujar Hinata menatap kedatangannya.

Ino tersenyum kearahnya "ya begitulah" jawabnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ajak Ino seraya menarik Hinata untuk menjauh dari kelas.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum _'semoga kau juga bisa menghiburnya'_ batinnya melihat kepergian kedua gadis itu.

Hinata dan Ino sekarang berada diatap sekolah tempat yang menjadi pembicaraan rahasia mereka selama ini.

"Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang akan kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata menoleh pada Ino yang berada disampingnya "Sepertinya kamu sudah tahu semuanya kenapa aku harus menceritakannya lagi? Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan dari tunanganmu. Hinata sepertinya aku salah menilai Naruto selama ini, ternyata pemuda itu lebih baik dari Sasuke"

Hening, Hinata sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Ino barusan. Ia bingung untuk percaya lagi atau tidak pada kebaikan seseorang.

"Entahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya" acuh Hinata.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke dan juga Sakura?"

"Semua sudah berakhir. Hubunganku dengan pria itu sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dan dengan gadis itu juga persahabat diantara kita sudah tidak ada. Sekarng tergantung padamu, apakah kamu akan bersamaku atau dengan gadis pengkhianat itu?" Tanya balik Hinata membuat Ino terperanjat kaget.

Ino tidak bisa memilih sekarang, bagaimanapun juga kedua gadis itu adalah sahabat baiknya selama ini.

"Aku akan memilih pada seseorang yang tidak akan menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya sendiri" sebuah senyuman hadir diwajah cantiknya.

 **Bbrraakkk!** Pintu atap dibuka menampilkan Sakura yang datang kesana.

Ino maupun Hinata terkejut bukan main setelah melihat kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ucapnya berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Namun sebelum mereka saling bertatap muka Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya seraya menyenggol bahu kiri Sakura. Ino bingung sekrang, disisi lain ia sudah memihak pada Hinata namun disisi lain juga ia tidak boleh egois seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan"

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Sakura berbalik menatap punggung Hinata yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun sudah terjalain sebelum kau menyatakan cinta padanya. Jadi bisa kamu pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu ketika dia menerimamu sebelum membicarakannya padaku? Ya aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti malam itu kamu rasakan. Hinata bukankah hubungan persahabatan kita sudah terjalin dengan lama. Kenapa kita harus berakhir seperti ini hanya karna sebuah hubungan percintaan?"

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal kuat, angin menemani perseterungan diantara sahabat itu. Hinata berbalik dan menatap lekat pada manik emerald didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan memutuskan persahabatan kita jika kau jujur padaku. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku HAH? Apakah kau berpikir aku bodoh? Melihat jika dianata kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman masa kecil tapi pada kenyataannya keh... kau berpacaran dengannya? Ya aku memang bodoh bisa ditipu oleh kalian berdua. Jika kau jujur padaku dari dulu mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit sekarang"

Sekarang giliran Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu pada Hinata, Sakura?" kini giliran Ino yang bertanya untuk menjadi penengah diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menyakiti siapapun, namun semua berjalan begitu saja. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ino apakah kau juga akan menyalahkanku?"

Suasana terlihat tegang sekarang ketika Ino ikut bergabung dalam masalah mereka, bagaimanapun ia juga merasa masalah itu sudah menjadi masalahnya. Karna sebagai sahabat yang baik Ino akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa.

"Aku disini tidak membela siapapun. Aku hanya bingung saja dengan sikapmu yang bermain dibelakang kami. Jika dari dulu kau menceritakan hubungan kalian mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit sekarang" ucap Ino mengulang kembali perkataan yang sama dengan Hinata.

Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal kuat seolah dirinyalah disini yang disalahkan. Bukankah dari awal juga dia sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke sebelum Hinata menyatakan cintanya?

"Kau juga seolah menyalahkanku. Apakah tidak ada orang yang mengerti dengan rasa sakitku? Baik jika seperti ini aku akan mundur dari kalian berdua. Dan untuk kau Hinata maafkan atas kesalahanku yang tidak memberitahumu dari awal hubunganku dengan Sasuke" setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan keheningan yang melanda.

Suasana terlihat canggung sekali ketika disana sudah tidak ada lagi Sakura "apakah semua sudah berakhir?" Tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tidak aku yakin semua ini akan menjadi awal lagi. Biarkanlah dia sendiri dulu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya" jawab Ino kemudian.

.

Hinata seorang diri lagi diatap. Tatapannya menengadah keatas melihat awan putih yang tengah berarak. Cuaca cerah ini sangat mengejek hatinya yang tengah kelabu. Hubungannya dengan sang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai pupus sudah, juga persahabatannya dengan Sakurapun ikut-ikutan pupus. Semua semain rumit saja sekarang.

Hinata seolah dimasukan pada jurang yang dalam setelah diterbangkannya kelangit oleh pria yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Apakah aku masih mencintainya?" gumamnya memikirkan pria yang sudah menyakitinya "kenapa semua harus berakhir dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini? Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya mungkin lebih baik aku akan memilih tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak perlu menemaniku, bersamaku dan selalu menghiburku dan melupakan semua kesedihanku setelah Kaa-san meninggal. Sasuke kenapa kau tega melakukan hal ini padaku? Apa salahku?" celoteh Hinata mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dulu dengan Sasuke.

 **Bbrrakk!** Pintu atap dibuka, Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

"Disini kau rupanya. Aku cari-cari juga, kamu tidak mengikuti pelajaran?" Tanya Naruto duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata menoleh sebentar dan kembali menatap langit "aku tidak tertarik dengan belajar sekarang" jawabnya acuh.

"Hhhmmmm…. Baiklah"

"Dan kau, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah pelajarannya sudah dimulai?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hinata "aku ingin menemanimu"

 **Deeggg…..** ucapan Naruto tadi sama persis ketika waktu itu Sasuke selalu ada disampingnya **_'aku ingin menemanimu dan menghiburmu'_** perkataan Sasuke kembali teringat.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sendirian saja"

 **'Kenapa? Kenapa? Perkataannya itu sama seperti Sasuke?'**

"Terserah"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata, ia sudah terbiasa menerima semua perlakuan Hinata padanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih menjadi orang asing yang kebetulan masuk kedalam hidupnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup kita meninggalkan kita begitu saja. Rasanya seolah ada yang mencabik-cabik hatiku. Sakit dan sangat sakit. Namun semua itu akan berlalu dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, kejadian menyakitkan itu akan terlupakan dan diganti dengan kenangan manis. Kenangan manis yang mungkin akan dibawa oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah kau sangka-sangka kehadirannya" oceh Naruto. Hinata terdiam dan mendengarkan semua perkataan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Karna aku akan membuatmu kembali menemukan kebahagiaan atas kejadian menyakitkan itu"

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, seolah ucapan beberapa tahun yang lalu terngiang lagi dalam telinganya.

Senyuman secerah matahari itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Hinata tidak menyangka jika ternyata pria yang menjadi tunangannya ini memiliki hati yang sangat baik.

"Terserah, lakukan apapun maumu"

 **Tbc…**

 **A/N : gomen baru update sekarang, semogga ceritanya tidak membosankan ya :D jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya ^^v terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :D ^^/**

 **ShirouAmachi : hehehe gomen sudah dibuat pensaran :D dan gomen juga kalau updatenya lama hihihi :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Anko Guru Matematika : tidak menutup kemungkinan pasti ada ko meskipun itu harus 1 berbanding sekian heheheh :D buat 'selingan' Naruto nanti juga ada ko :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **menmanaru : hehehe udah next nih semoga suka :) wwaahhh itu nanti akan dijawab ni next chap sepertinya :D gomen tidak bisa update kilat :) ganbatte ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **LuluK-chaN473 : udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D semangattttttt juga ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Maaf sebelumnya ada keterlambatan dalam keterlanjutannya, semoga minna tidak kecewa ya dan tetap baca fic hyugana yang satu ini. Baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi silahkan membaca :D ^^v**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu Hinata kembali tidak berdaya dalam menjalani kehidupan disekolahnya dan penyebab semua itu adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat ia cintai selama ini. Sang penyemangat sudah menyakitinya terang-terangan. Pengkhianatan yang menimpa membuat Hinata tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang harus kembali mencabik-cabik hati dan perasaannya. Semua hilang tidak berbekas lagi, hanya mencoba kuat dengan apa yang datang dan menimpa dirinya.

Selama satu minggu itu pula Naruto selalu ada disampingnya, menghiburnya bahkan pemuda itu berniat untuk membantu Hinata melepaskan dan melupakan semua kesedihan pada gadis yang menjadi tunangannya. Namun Hinata tidak menghiraukan sama sekali kebaikan yang Naruto berikan untuknya. Bagi Hinata, perlakuan Naruto yang melakukan itu semua hanya sekedar kasihan dan tidak lebih. Hinata tidak mau kejadian yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya selama ini harus terulang kembali oleh Naruto.

"Hinata, ini makananmu" ucap Naruto menyodorkan mie goreng pesanan Hinata.

Dengan sikap cueknya Hinata langsung memakannya "hm... Arigato" jawabnya datar membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Hinata lupakan saja kejadian itu. Ini sudah hampir 2 minggu loh dan kau masih saja seperti ini" ujar Ino yang baru saja tiba dikatin dan duduk dihadapan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh "apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian menyakitkan itu" Ucap Hinata dan kembali memakan mienya.

"Apakah kamu akan terus menyalahkan Sakura? Aku selama ini sudah memikirkan jika ternyata Sakura tidak bersalah dalam masalah ini" lanjut Ino kemudian.

Hinata lagi-lagi menghentikan aksi memakan mienya, ia menatap ke dalam iris _aquamarine_ didepannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau membela gadis itu?" Tanya Hinata ada nada sinis disana.

Naruto yang melihat kedua sahabat itu tengah kembali berargumen hanya terdiam melihat apa yang akan terjadi lagi.

"Gini ya Hinata bukannya aku membela Sakura atau apapun. Tapi menurutku Sakura tidak bersalah dalam masalahmu karena disini dia juga menjadi salah satu korban. Coba kau pikirkan kenapa Sakura selama ini bisa bertahan dengan Sasuke yang sudah berpacaran dengannya tapi malah menerimamu waktu itu. Aku rasa Sakura juga merasakan sakit sama seperti mu" jelas Ino membuat Hinata bungkam.

"Ya aku setuju apa kata Ino, jadi disini Sasukelah yang bersalah kenapa dia tidak bisa jujur pada kedua gadis yang mungkin menurutnya berharga" lanjut Naruto ikut berpendapat.

Tapi Hinata hanya bisa diam tidak bisa menjawab. Benar apa yang dikatakan mereka bahwa disini Sakura memang tidak bersalah apapun. Justru dirinyalah yang bersalah sudah merebut pacar orang, terlebih sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi disisi lain Hinata juga tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah memiliki pacar, waktu itu Hinata berpikir jika Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia telah berbohong. Jadi siapa disini yang bersalah?

 _'Jadi apa maksudnya dengan sikap baik yang selalu dia berikan padaku waktu itu? Apakah dia hanya kasihan padaku? Lalu kenapa Sakura tidak pernah jujur? Jika aku tahu dari dulu mereka sudah mempunyai sebuah hubungan aku akan mencoba mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam'_ Hinata berbatin memikirkan segala kerumitan masalah ini.

"Apakah disini aku juga bersalah?" Tanya Hinata lesu.

"Kalau menurutku kamu tidak salah apapun Hinata, karna kamu disini juga menjadi korban akibat keegoisan Sasuke yang tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun tapi justru karna kelakuannya itulah dia sudah menyakiti kalian berdua" jawab Naruto diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Ino.

Hinata kembali diam, ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang tadi Naruto katakan.

"Kalau begitu aku harus meminta maaf padanya"

"Ya itu bagus Hinata kami akan selalu mendukungmu"

.

Jam istirahat masih berlangsung, kelas menjadi sepi setelah penghuninya sebagian besar meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi kekantin. Tapi hanya ada satu gadis yang tinggal dikelas dia adalah Sakura yang tidak pergi meninggalkan kemanapun, dia tengah duduk sendirian dibangkunya seraya memandang kearah lapangan dimana disana para siswa sedang bermain bola.

Biasanya jika tengah istirahat seperti ini dia akan makan siang bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Tapi sekarang ada masalah dalam persahabatan mereka yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Hah~ aku merindukan mereka" gumamnya menopang dagu diatas meja.

 **Kkkreekkk!** Suara pintu dibuka, otomatis membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya. Disana ia bisa melihat Hinata, Ino dan Naruto masuk kedalam.

Melihat kedua gadis itu masuk kekelas Sakura kembali mengalihkan tatapanya kearah luar jendela berpura-pura dia tidak mengetahui mereka. Tapi telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju padanya.

"Sakura" ucap Hinata membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

Dengan ekspresi datar Sakura menjawab panggilan Hinata "apa?"

"Gomen"

Kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Hinata seketika membuat kedua mata Sakura terbelalak lebar tidak percaya jika ternyata gadis ini meminta maaf padanya.

"Maaf atas sikapku yang egois karna tidak mau memikirkan dirimu. Maafkan aku yang selama ini telah menyakitimu" lanjut Hinata.

Sakura diam saja tidak menyahut perkataan Hinata, membuat ketiga orang itu was-was dibuatnya.

Bukannya menjawab tapi Sakura malah menundukan kepala entah menyembunyikan apa. Namun Hinata melihat bahu Sakura bergetar, apakah gadis itu….?

"A….aku juga hiks…. Minta maaf Hinata karna selama ini membiarkanmu mencintainya seorang diri. Maafkan aku karna tidak bisa jujur padamu"

 **Brughh!** Hinata memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sudah lebih baik kita lupakan masalah ini ok"

Sakura mengangguk dibalik punggung Hinata. Ino dan Naruto yang melihat hal itu tersenyum lega akhirnya, masalah dianatara mereka sudah terselesaikan dengan baik-baik saja.

"Apakah kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata dan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah menunjuk kearah Ino, otomatis pandangan mereka dialihkan pada Ino yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Sini" ucap mereka berdua merentangkan tangan bersiap menyambut pelukan Ino.

Mereka bertiga tengah berpelukan menikmati waktu persahabatan mereka yang sudah kembali seperti biasa. Naruto tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Apakah kalian tidak merasa kasian pada pemuda itu?" Tanya Sakura yang kini mereka kembali melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahahaha iya Hinata kamu harus bersama dengan Naruto"

Perkataan Ino barusan membuat kedua orang itu kelabakan "a….apaan sih Ino" seketika Naruto gugup.

Hinata hanya diam melihat kearah Naruto _'entahlah'_ batinya.

.

Sejak hari itu mereka bertiga kembali bersama seperti biasanya, meskipun tidak ada siapapun yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya tentang pemuda yang sudah menjadi penyebab utama masalah itu.

Istirahat hari ini Hinata lagi-lagi kembali duduk terdiam sendiri diatas atap menikmati angin siang yang menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku memang sudah memaafkan Sakura dan kami bisa kembali bersama lagi. Tapi…. dengan Sasuke? Apakah aku bsia memaafkannya dan bisa kembali bersamanya? Hah~ apa yang aku harapkan?" oceh Hinata seraya memandang kearah langit biru disana.

"Hah~ lagi-lagi kamu ada disini" ucap seseorang yang datang keatap mengagetkannya.

"Ngapain kamu datang kesini? Tidak makan?" Tanya Hinata menatap Naruto yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum padanya "sudah ko, dan kamu kenapa ada disini? Tidak makan juga?"

"Tidak berselera"

Sejenak mereka hanya menikmati waktu sendiri merasakan semilir angin yang menelisik kulit mereka.

"Apakah kamu sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke? Atau?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

Lama Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu sampai iapun akhirnya mengutarakan isi hati yang sedari tadi sedang ia pikirkan.

"Melupakan Sasuke? Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Melupakan sosoknya yang begitu baik padaku, itu sangat sulit. Aku masih mencintainya, kau tahu melupakan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai itu tidak mudah? Meskipun dia sudah menyakitiku entah kenapa mungkin aku bisa memaafkannya dan juga kemungkinan besar aku berpikir untuk kembali padanya"

 **Degg…** mendengar perkataan Hinata yang terlihat serius itu membuat Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menusuk hatinya. Ia merasakan perasaan perih dan putus asa disaat yang bersamaan.

Bersama dengan gadis yang selama ini menjadi tunangannya membuat Naruto merasakan sebuah perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaan itu semakin hari semakin kuat ia rasakan. Ia tidak sebodoh yang orang kira tentang cinta, sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Hinata selama ini. Bahwa ternyata ada perasaan cinta dan kenyamanan ketika bersama dengannya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan tidak bisa menatap Hinata setelah gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda yang sudah menyakitinya.

"Oh…. baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas duluan ya" Ucap Naruto beranjak darisana meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri lagi.

Entahlah apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang, selama perjalanan menuju kelas ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya seorang diri. Ternyata gadis yang ia cintai sama sekali tidak memberikan ruang untuknya walau itu hanya sedikit.

Blue _sapphire_ itu menatap ke kelas XI-4 dimana pemuda yang sangat dicintai tunangannya itu ada dikelasnya tengah duduk seraya mendengarkan music lewat _earphone_ yang bertengger ditelingnya seraya membaca buku.

 _'Pantas saja Hinata sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Dia begitu tampan dan juga sangat pintar'_ batin Naruto menatap nanar pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celana seragamnya. Naruto melihat-lihat setiap siswa dan siswi yang saling bercengkrama satu sama lain seolah obrolan mereka sangat menyenangkan.

 _'Apakah hanya aku saja disini yang merasakan sakit?'_ lanjutnya lagi berbatin.

Tanpa sengaja tatapannya melihat pada sebuah _madding_ yang biasanya banyak tertempel informasi-informasi untuk semua murid KHS. Entah angin apa yang membawa Naruto untuk mendatanginya. Iapun berdiri menatap _madding_ yang sudah terisi penuh dengan poster.

Tatapannya menatap pada sebuah poster yang memperlihatkan sebuah informasi besar sehingga Naruto fokus membacanya dengan tatapan yang serius.

 _'Aku akan mencobanya. Aku harus menemui Kakashi-sensei'_

Setelah melihat apa yang ia baca barusan iapun berjalan kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang guru.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah kembali berlangsung, setiap murid kelas XI-3 tengah mendengarkan ceramah demi ceramah dari Kakashi-sensei yang membuat mereka mengantuk. Topik yang menjadi pembicaraan Kakashi sensei sekarang adalah sebuah nasehat untuk mereka supaya lebih fokus lagi dengan ujian kenaikan kelas yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

Selaku wali kelas Kakashi sensei menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak didiknya itu.

"Meskipun kalian belum naik ke kelas XII tetapi kalian harus sudah memikirkan untuk menjadi apa kalian dimasa depan nanti. Mengerti!"

"Ha'i sensei"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang"

"Yeeaahhh akhirnya pulang" gumam seorang murid seolah terlepas dari penjara.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi karna adanya ceramahan dari wali kelas semua murid terpaksa harus menunda kepulangan mereka. Suara teriakan ketika mendengar Kakashi sensei mempersilahkan mereka pulang adalah waktu yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Hinata pada Naruto yang terdiam.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak tidak menyangka jika Hinata mengajaknya pulang, biasanyakan dia yang selalu mengajak Hinata duluan. Dengan semangat Naruto mengangguk mantap menyusul Hinata yang sudah pergi terlebih dulu.

.

Sesampainya diparkiran Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata seperti biasa. Setelah itu iapun segera masuk dan duduk dibangku pengemudi.

Perjalanan pulang hari ini terasa berbeda, didalam hatinya Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Hinata yang selalu berganti-ganti.

"Hinata jika sudah lulus nanti kamu akan lanjut kemana?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, tapi ketika aku masih bersama dengan Sasuke-kun aku bermimpi setelah lulus nanti aku hanya ingin menjadi istrinya saja" jawab Hinata dengan menangkup kedua tangannya seolah khayalan itu sangat ingin ia dapatkan.

Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat wajah Hinata seperti itu kembali membuat hatinya merasakan sakit. Baru saja ia berpikir jika Hinata sudah melupakan Sasuke saat tadi tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengajaknya pulang. Namun sepertinya, itu hanyalah keinginannya saja.

 _'Seperti aku harus membicarakan hal itu pada Hiashi-tousan'_ batin Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sudah tiba dikediaman Hyuuga. Hinata masuk kedalam begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah bersama dengan Hiashi.

Mereka berdua ada di teras rumah tengah menikmati pemandangan sore yang begitu indah.

"Tou-san ada yang ingin aku katakan" ujar Naruto kemudian.

Hiashi menoleh padanya "apa itu? Katakanlah nak"

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kamu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tadi disekolah aku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah poster untuk beasiswa ke luar negri juga disana sudah siap dengan perguruan negri yang aku inginkan dan untuk mewujudkan cita-cita yang aku impikan dari dulu otomatis aku harus pergi dari sini"

Hening seketika Hiashi mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan "tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Bukankah kalian sudah bertunangan?"

Naruto menatap kearah Hiashi "aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin pergi soal Hinata aku serahkan pada Tou-san saja. Aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk pergi" Naruto menunduk didepan Hiashi.

"Hah~ baiklah jika itu maumu Tou-san hanya bisa mendukung saja untuk kebaikanmu."

"Arigato gozaimasu Tou-san. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan Tou-san selama ini"

"Jadi kapan kamu akan berangkat?"

"Tadi ketika istirahat aku sudah menanyakan hal itu pada wali kelasku. Dan ternyata beasiswa itu masih kosong kemungkinan besar aku yang akan mengambilnya. Kata beliau setelah mengurus semua berkas-berkas yang akan diperlukan aku akan pergi 1 minggu lagi"

"Baiklah semoga kamu bisa meraih apa yang menjadi impianmu selama ini"

"Ha'i arigato gozaimasu Tou-san, kalau begitu Naruto pamit pulang dulu"

.

.

.

Selama 1 minggu Naruto sibuk mengurusi semua keperluan untuk kepindahannya ke Amerika melanjutkan sekolah disana. Tidak ada yang tahu niatnya itu karna ia menginginkan untuk merahasiakannya saja. Seminggu itu pula Naruto menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata. Ia masih menunggu harapan Hinata untuk melupakan Sasuke.

Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saja Hinata sama sekali belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Maka dari itu Naruto semakin yakin untuk pergi meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya melupakan semua kesedihan yang selama ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menduga akan menjadi serumit ini.

Sekarang ia ada dikantin dengan sahabat merahnya aka Gaara.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah" ucap Naruto _to the point_ mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Gaara.

"Okhokk…..okhokk….okhok" Gaara tersedak oleh makanannya "a…apa pindah? Apakah kamu sedang bercanda denganku?" Tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

"Apakah wajahku ini sedang bercanda? Aku serius Gaara"

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali? Kitakan sebentar lagi akan ujian kenaikan kelas apakah kamu tidak memikirkannya lagi?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini berulang kali dan aku yakin dengan keputusanku"

Hening melanda, Gaara melihat keseriusan yang Naruto pancarakan.

"Kau akan pindah kemana?"

"Amerika"

"AMERIKA?"

"Syyuuttt,,, jangan berisik aku merahasiakan hal ini, hanya kau saja yang tahu aku akan pergi"

"Gomen, tapi bagaimana dengan tunangamu apakah kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Karna dialah aku pergi. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk pergi kemanapun tapi setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan mantannya dan masih mencintainya aku bertekad untuk pergi meninggalkan dia"

Gaara terdiam mencerna semua yang Naruto katakan "apakah kau mencintainya?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya, maka dari itu aku tidak mau mengganggu dia jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi saja.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, aku sebagai sahabat akan mendukung apapun yang menjadi kebaikanmu. Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Minggu ini"

"APAAAAA? Secepat itu?"

Naruto menatap kesekitaran kantin dimana Gaara sudah dua kali berteriak membuat ia takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ssssyyyuuutttt…. Gaara diam kenapa sih"

"Hahaha gomen gomen. Baiklah aku akan mengantar keberangkatanmu."

"Eemm, arigato"

.

Hari minggu akhirnya tiba, Narutopun sudah siap pergi menggunakan pesawat. Keberangkatannya menuju Amerika tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Dia sudah menyiapkan semua barang-barang yang akan ia bawa.

Naruto menatap ke segala penjuru apartemen yang tidak lama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi disini akan selalu ia ingat.

"Aku harus segera ke panti dulu"

Naruto langsung pergi darisana.

Sesampinya ia di panti, Naruto sudah disambut dengan semua anak panti yang dulu selalu bersamanaya. Pelukan hangat mereka layangkan satu sama lain.

"Naruto-niichan akhirnya kembali" ucap seorang anak menghampirinya.

"Hehehe iya Konohamaru, tapi sayangnya nii-san tidak bisa lama-lama ada disini"

"Kenapa?"

"A…ahh ibu panti"

"Ibu sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hiashi-san bahwa kau akan pergi ke Amerikakan? Ibu akan mendukungmu, belajarlah yang rajin disana. Ibu yakin kamu bisa berhasil"

"Arigato, Naru tidak akan melupakan semua kenangan yang ada disini"

"Kapanpun kamu ingin kembali pintu panti ini akan selalu menyambutmu"

"Arigato"

Naruto memeluk ibu panti itu dengan erat layaknya ibu kandung yang selama ini sudah membesarkannya.

Setelah melepas rindu akhirnya Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bandara yang diantar oleh Gaara.

.

Bandara terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Banyak dari mereka yang juga akan pergi dari negaranya. Naruto dan Gaara sedang menunggu Kakashi sensei yang tengah memesan tiket penerbangan.

"Ini tiketmu Naruto, kau akan berangkat 1 jam lagi. Jaga dirimu belajar yang rajin, sensei sesekali akan kesana melihatmu"

"Jaga dirimu Naruto. Kembalilah setelah sukses nanti" ucap Gaara kemudian.

"Emm, arigato. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati"

Lambaian tangan Gaara dan Kakashi sensei mengiringi kepergian Naruto dengan tujuan baiknya. Semoga dia bisa menemukan segala kebahagiaannya disana.

.

.

.

2 minggu setelah kepergian Naruto sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh, disini hanya dirinyalah yang tidak tahu kemana Naruto pergi. Pesan untuk tidak memberitahukan Hinatalah yang membuat gadis itu menjadi kebingungan.

Selama itu pula Hinata merasakan ada yang hilang dalam dirinya selama ini. Biasanya jika berangkat sekolah ia akan dijemput oleh pemuda kuning yang menjadi tunangannya namun sekarang ia kembali diantar oleh supir pribadinya.

Biasanya jika dikelas ada yang mendekatinya sekarang tidak ada dan Hinata merasa kesepian.

"Apakah kalian tidak tahu kemana Naruto pergi?" Tanya Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan dan kemudian menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kalian bohongkan padaku?"

"Gomen Hinata"

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Hinatapun pergi dari sana.

Namun ditengah jalan untuk kembali menuju kelasnya Hinata bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Kamu Hinata?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi sepertinya ia tahu siapa dia "kaukan temannya Naruto-kun bukan? Apakah kamu tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Gaara terdiam, ia jadi teringat dengan omongan Naruto untuk tidak memberitahukan perihal kepergiannya pada gadis ini. Namun di sisi lain Gaara juga tidak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Ayo ikut denganku"

Gaara membawa Hinata kebelakang sekolah.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Hinata menunggu Gaara untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang Naruto.

"Naruto sebenarnya sudah pergi ke Amerika sebulan yang lalu"

Hinata menatap Gaara langsung dengan membelalakan kedua matanya "A…apa A…amerika? Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak kuat melihatmu yang masih mencintai mantanmu itu. Dia sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu, karna itulah dia pergi untuk memberikan ruang supaya kau bisa kembali padanya. Hanya itu yang aku tahu alasan dia pergi. Baiklah tidak ada lagi yang akan aku sampaikan padamu, kalau begitu aku duluan"

Sepeninggalan Gaara, Hinata terbengong memikirkan ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar. Sebuah fakta yang membuatnya tidak percaya sama sekali. Ternyata pemuda yang selama ini selalu baik, selalu perhatian dan selalu ada untuknya begitu sangat mencintainya.

Tess…. Air mata menetes dikedua matanya "e…eehhh kenapa aku menangis?"

.

 **Naruto POV**

Hyuuga Hinata nama itulah yang sudah membolak-balikan hatiku. Kau seolah memberikan harapan namun pada kenyataannya harapan itu kau kubur kembali.

Ketika kau berjalan pelan aku bisa berjalan disampingmu, tapi setelah kau memutuskan untuk berlari aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu. Kau berlari semakin jauh hanya untuk meraihnya dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa meraihmu. Kau semakin jauh dan jauh dari jangkauanku.

Aku mencintaimu sebelum kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, aku pergi untuk memberikanmu sebuah ruang agar kau bisa kembali pada dia. Ternyata aku bodoh. Bodoh karna sudah mencintaimu yang mana aku sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu.

Aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang berasal dari panti sedangkan kau seorang putri dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu. Maafkan aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

Maaf tidak ada kata perpisahan untukmu, karna jika aku mengatakan hal itu aku tidak akan sanggup untuk melihat reaksimu. Berbahagialah Hinata, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu.

.

 **Tbc…**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, sampai jumpa lagi jaa ^^/ ^^v**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **Minamoto Roushi : hahaha iya semoga suka ya :D gomen ne ini juga telat lagi maklum lah heheh :D :D siap siap :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Anko Guru Matematika : heheh makasih... iya gomen ne kurang bisa membuat cerita sedih hehe :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **christian : sudah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Guest : heheh iya maaf aku kurang paham dengan hal seperti itu. Makasih banyak sudah mengingatkan dan mau mengkritik dan juga terima kasih udah suka :D :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Ranindri : heheh makasih banyak udah ngingetin semoga perbaiki dalam chap ini sudah menutup kesalahan mereka ya :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Tsukasa : heheh ga papa ko makasih banyak udah mau baca juga :D kalau end itu nanti kejutan ya hehe :D hahah itu sudah pasti hinata nantinya akan sadar ko :D okeee semaangaatttt juga Tsukasa-san ^^v arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca :D ^^v**

 **.**

Satu bulan telah terlewati seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tapi itu bagi mereka, bagi Hinata itu tidak biasa sama sekali. Ia terlihat tidak memiliki gairah hidup, hari-hari yang ia lalui begitu membosankan. Biasanya jika Hinata sudah seperti itu seseorang akan selalu ada disiampingnya, menghiburnya dan menghilangkan keluh kesahnya. Tapi sekarang hal itu tidak ada lagi.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat ia layangkan "dia sudah meninggalkanku selama 1 bulan dan dia juga tidak mengabariku sama sekali" gumam Hinata. Tatapannya begitu fokus pada awan yang berarak diatas langit.

Kata cinta yang pernah ia dengar dari Gaara bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya membuat Hinata memikirkannya sampai sekarang. Antara percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan pemuda merah itu, tapi disisi lain entah kenapa Hinata juga mengharapkan perkataan itu benar adanya.

"Apakah ucapan Gaara waktu itu benar? Dia mencintaiku? Hmm…. Aku belum bisa mempercayainya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa juga dia selalu baik padaku jika bukan karna dia mempunyai perasaan padaku? Hahh~ apa yang aku pikirkan?" ocehnya masih memikirkan perkataan Gaara.

"Kenapa sih kamu betah berdiam diri disini?"

"Iya apakah atap sekolah menjadi tempat _favorite_ mu?"

Ujar dua orang gadis menghampirinya.

Hinata menoleh terkaget-kaget melihat kedatangan mereka _'aku kira dia'_ batinnya.

Dengan sedikit kecewa karna yang datang bukanlah orang yang diharapkan Hinata menyambut mereka dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya "sudah biasa aku ada disini. Dan kenapa kalian datang kesini juga? Bukannya mau makan?"

"Tidak jadi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kamu sering melamun dan berdiam diri seperti ini? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino disusul oleh anggukan setuju dari Sakura.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri" balas Hinata dengan suara lemah.

"Apakah kamu merindukannya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura barusan membuat Hinata membelalakan kedua mata dan menoleh padanya "ti…tidak aku sama sekali tidak merindukannya"

"Yang benar?" giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"itu benar. Sudah ah aku mau ke kelas"

Hinata bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Seperti itulah hari-hari yang selama ini Hinata lalui. Bahkan ujian sekolahpun dia jalani dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Kenaikan kelas hanya tinggal menghitung hari lagi, namun Hinata tetap saja belum terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang selalu mengusik hidupnya selama ini memang membuat ia masih belum terbiasa kembali seperti dulu disaat pemuda itu belum datang pada kehidupannya. Semua tidak bisa kembali seperti biasa lagi, ada yang hilang dalam dirinya dan Hinata tahu apa itu.

Apakah ia akan seperti ini terus? Masa sekolah menengah atas hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dan ia masih memikirkan tentangnya, seorang pemuda yang sudah membuat ia bingung.

.

.

.

 **_Skip Time_**

 **Hinata POV**

Ini sudah 4 tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat, masa-masa sekolah menengah atasku sudah berakhir hanya tinggal kenangan yang masih tersisa. Kenangan bersama kedua sahabatku, kenangan bersama mantanku dan kenangan dengan pemuda itu masih teringat jelas olehku. Tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku selama ini. Mereka semua menganggapku masih mencintainya, seorang pria yang sudah menjadi mantanku.

Uchiha Sasuke dia adalah mantanku yang sudah ku anggap sebagi onii-sanku sendiri. Kenapa demikian? Dulu sebelum kelulusan sekolah aku sempat mengobrol dengannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami.

 **Flashback ON**

Aku duduk sendirian ditaman seraya membaca buku melepas penat setelah 2 pelajaran berlangsung tadi. Disini adalah tempat _favorite_ ku dimana semua beban terasa hilang ketika aku berada ditaman sekolah ini.

"Hinata"

Seseorang menyerukan namaku. Aku mengalihkan perhatian dari buku pada orang yang duduk didepanku. Kedua mata terbelalak lebar melihat dia ada disini.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku kaget.

"Gomen"

Satu kalimat mengawali semuanya, dia meminta maaf padaku "untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang sudah aku perbuat padamu dari dulu hingga sekarang. Maafkan aku karna tidak bisa jujur padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Mendengar dia meminta maaf padaku seperti itu, membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencerna semua perkataan yang dia lontarkan barusan. Dari matanya aku lihat tidak ada kebohongan disana.

Lama aku tidak menjawab sampai akhirnya aku pun mengatakan "aku sudah memaafkan mu. Dan maafkan aku juga sudah lancang mencintaimu"

"Tidak Hinata kamu tidak salah, justru akulah yang salah. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku tahu kamu sudah bertunangan dengannya, aku harap kamu bahagia Hinata"

Mendengar dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus bahagia, apakah aku bisa bahagia setelah apa yang sudah terjadi? Hah~ kehidupan ini begitu sulit untukku.

 **Flashback OFF**

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu hubungan kami kembali membaik, aku dia dan Sakura sudah menerima keputusan masing-masing. Aku tahu mereka berdua masih berhubungan namun tidak pernah menampakan hubungan itu didepanku. Aku tahu perasaanku pada Sasuke itu masih ada, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku menyesali apa yang sudah aku perbuat.

Keputusan yang sudah aku ambil malah membuatku menyesal. Menyesal karna sudah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat mengerti akan diriku. Sudah 4 tahun ini aku merasa ada yang hilang dari kehidupanku. Ku lalui kisah sekolah dengan tidak berarti, ku coba untuk terbiasa tanpa adanya dirimu disisiku. Namun aku tidak bisa, kau sudah selama ini ada disisiku, menemaniku bahkan tidak segan untuk menghiburku ketika aku tengah patah hati dengan Sasuke. Aku kira, aku bisa kembali padanya tapi semua itu sia-sia saja dia lebih memilih Sakura. Kau selalu bertahan bersamaku meskipun yang kita bahas hanyalah Sasuke dan Sasuke pemuda yang tidak pernah mencintaiku.

Aku tahu, aku begitu bodoh melalaikan perasaanmu padaku. Dan sekarang aku tersadar siapa orang yang benar-benar ada untukku disaat semua pergi meninggalkanku. Selama setahun ini pula aku berharap kau menghubungiku walaupun lewat Tou-san ataupun Sakura dan Ino. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana dulu aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu.

Aku selalu cuek ketika kau memberikan perhatian padaku. Aku terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Pertunangan yang didasari oleh paksaan Tou-san ternyata malah berbalik padaku, perasaan itu tumbuh saat kau sudah pergi dari sisiku.

Sekarang hanya penyesalan yang tidak bisa aku ubah lagi. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku karna semua sikapku yang tidak pernah bisa menerimanya. Selama masa sekolah sampai sekarang aku masih berharap dan menunggu dia kembali.

Ya, kalian benar aku sudah mencintainya, kebodohanku yang sudah membuat dia hilang dan pergi dari sisiku. Amerika bukanlah tempat yang dekat, negara itu sangat jauh bahkan jika pergi kesanapun aku belum tentu akan bertemu dengannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, nama itu yang terus menghantuiku selama ini. Hingga aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ya aku telah jatuh dalam mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintai dirinya.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang kini sudah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa umurnya sudah menginjak 21 tahun, dia sudah lulus sekolah 4 tahun yang lalu. Hubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya sudah membaik, bahkan mereka juga kembali seperti biasa layaknya tidak ada yang pernah terjadi. Persahabatan dengan Ino dan Sakura juga masih berjalan dengan baik meskipun harus berpisah karna Sakura sekarang melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota Tokyo.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino memiliki pekerjaan yang sama, yaitu seorang…

"Bisakah kalian berpose dengan bagus lagi, kaliankan sudah menjadi model selama 3 tahun"

"Ha'i"

Ya, Hinata sudah mejadi seorang model kecintaannya pada dunia _modelling_ mengantarkannya pada pekerjaan itu. Namun Hinata tidak menjadikan itu sebagai pekerjaannya justru ia melakukan itu sebagai hobi yang begitu ia senangi.

 **Jprreettttt**

 **Jjpprreetttttttt**

Suara kamera memotret dua model itu dengan lihainya. Hinata dan Ino bekerja disebuah agensi yang sama maka dari itulah mereka masih bersahabat dengan baik sampai sekarang.

"Hah~ lelahnya" keluh Hinata setelah pemotretannya hari ini.

"Kerja yang bagus kalian" ucap sang photograper yang tadi memotretnya.

Hinata tersenyum seraya mengangguk "Ha'i arigato"

"Arigato" lanjut Ino yang duduk disampingnya.

Sepeninggalan photographer tadi Hinata dan Ino kembali berbincang-bincang "kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang ya?" Tanya Ino disela-sela istirahatnya.

"Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja, kan ada Sasuke juga disana" balas Hinata disertai senyuman.

"Aahh kau benar juga ya. Aku senang akhirnya kalian bisa kembali baik-baik saja"

"Iya aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu biarkanlah semuanya berjalan seperti ini"

"Aku bangga padamu. HAHH~ akhirnya…. Ayo kita pulang" ujar Ino menepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan beranjak dari sana untuk menyusul Ino. Namun sepertinya nasib sial tengah menghampiri dirinya hari ini, Hinata tidak melihat kedepan bahwa disana ada lampu studio hingga….

 **Brughh! Prangg!** "Kkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa"

Hinata jatuh dan tertimpa lampu studio.

Mendengar suara keras itu semua orang yang bekerja disana berlarian untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, untung saja Ino masih ada disekitaran sana iapun langsung berlarian mendekat pada Hinata kembali.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino setelah lampu diangkat dari tubuhnya.

Namun Hinata tidak menjawab, darah segar mengalir dikepalanya semua orang kelabakan dibuatnya.

"Cepat hubungi ambulance" teriak Ino panik melihat sahabatnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir dikepalanya.

Tidak berapa lama ambulance datang dan membawa Hinata kerumah sakit.

.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah sakit Hinata langsung ditangani oleh dokter untuk membantu mengeluarkan pecahan lampu yang menempel dikepalanya. Ino menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hinata masuk kerumah sakit. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai seperti ini" gumamnya seraya mondar-mandir disana.

 **Drrttt….** Ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat Ino menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"Ha'I moashi-moshi"

 _'Lebih baik kamu pulang dulu siapkan perlengkapan untuk Hinata'_

"Ta….tapi Tou-san bagaimana dengan operasi Hinata?"

' _Operasi biasanya membutuhkan waktu lama, sekarang kamu pulanglah dulu'_

Baiklah kalau begitu"

 **Klikk!** Panggilan terputus. Itu adalah Hiashi yang tadi sudah diberi tahu bahwa Hinata mengalami kecelakaan ditempat kerja. Inopun langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk mengambil barang-barang Hinata yang tadi diperintahkan oleh Hiashi.

Hampir 2 jam Hinata berada diruang operasi dan alhasil operasi yang dijalaninya berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang dia sudah berada diruang rawat.

Kondisi Hinata sekarang sudah membaik hanya tinggal menunggu kapan dia siuman paska operasi. Terlihat kepalanya diperban untuk membalut luka yang ada di depan kepalanya, selang infus menancap dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat lemah, sampai….

"Aku dimana? i….itaiii" dia sadar begitu cepat tanpa sadar duduk diatas ranjangnya begitu saja merasakan ngilu dibagian kepalanya.

"AKUUUUUUUU KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriaknya memecahkan kesunyian rumah sakit yang begitu tenang, untung saja ruangan itu hanya ditempati olehnya seorang diri bisa dibayangkan jika dia sekamar dengan orang lain pasti Hinata sudah kena marah karna pasien itu mengeluarkan suara yang begitu berisik.

 **Dddrraappp!**

 **Dddrraappp!**

 **Dddrraappp!**

 **Dddrraappp!**

Suara langkah kaki cepat mendekat keruangannya, **brakk!** Pintu dibuka menampilkan 2 orang berpakaian putih masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Siapa kalian?" tunjuk Hinata pada mereka.

"Kami suster disini yang tadi membantu anda operasi"

"Syukurlah jika anda sudah sadar. Sekarang silahakn berbaring lagi kondisi anda belum cukup pulih untuk bangun seperti ini bahkan berteriak seperti tadi"

Mendengar perkataan suster Hinata menegerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia tidak mau menuruti semua perkataan suster itu yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan.

"Urusaii, tapi aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini."

"Tidak anda harus istirhat total dulu nona"

"TIDAK MAU AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI SINIIIIIIIIII" Hinata kembali berteriak bahkan tidak segan memberontak sampai kedua suster itu memeluknya untuk menahan Hinata pergi dari sana.

Ya, itulah Hyuuga Hinata sekarang. Wanita itu sudah berubah menjadi seseorang yang arogan, ceplas-ceplos dan berisik.

"Cepat panggil dokter" ucap salah satu suster itu pada temannya.

"Ha'I" susteri itupun memanggil dokter yang tadi menangani Hinata selama operasi.

"Dok, pasien yang ada dikamar 110 sudah sadar tapi dia sangat aneh. Ha'I saya akan menjaganya sampai dokter tiba"

"LEPASKAN AKU. AKU TIDAK SUKA BERADA DIRUMAH SAKITTTTTT. Ak_"

 **Brakk!** Lagi-lagi pintu ruangannya dibuka seketika menghentikan ucapannya.

Hinata bungkam melihat seorang pria berjas putih lengkap dengan stetoskop menggantung dilehernya masuk kedalam ruangan. Tangannya dimasukan pada saku jas yang ia pakai, dia tersenyum kearah mereka. Hinata memandangnya begitu intens, benarkah apa yang dia lihat itu?

Kedua suster tadi membungkuk hormat dan melepaskan Hinata yang sudah terdiam tanpa berkata apapun. Apakah Hinata tertegun dengan ketampanan dokter muda itu? Atau ada sesuatu yang membuat ia jadi seperti ini?

"Baiklah kalian bisa berdiri dibelakangku"

Suara baritone itu yang selama ini ingin Hinata dengar lagi dan sekarang ia kembali mendengarnya. Hinata masih diam ditempat tidak berkutik sama sekali hingga dokter tadi mendekat padanya dan memeriksa kondisinya.

"Bagus, lukanya 2 minggu lagi akan kering. Bagus juga semangatnya tadi membuat kepulihanmu menjadi lebih cepat"

Jarak antara Hinata dan dokter itu begitu dekat. Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan nafasnya menimpa pada wajahnya. Rona merah tipis itu hadir begitu saja tanpa dia duga, semua terjadi tanpa Hinata ketahui. Ternyata takdir Tuhan memang benar adanya.

Lagi-lagi dokter itu tersenyum pada Hinata, membuat detak jantungnya semakin memompa dengan cepat. Tatapan wanita itu begitu intens pada dokter yang sedang memeriksanya ini. Apakah dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Hinata masih saja tertegun tidak melakukan apapun membuat kedua suster tadi kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Hei, apakah kamu tidak berpikir jika wanita itu gila? Bukankah dia seorang model yang terkenal itu aku tidak menyangka ternyata kepribadiannya aneh seperti ini" bisik salah seorang suster menyenggol temannya.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Eemm aku juga tidak menyangka jika model seperti dia memiliki kepribadian seperti itu. Hhhiiiii jika orang yang mengaguminya tahu pasti mereka tidak akan menganguminya lagi"

"Bisa kalian bawakan obatnya?" ujar sang dokter mengagetkan kedua suster itu yang tengah berbisik-bisik.

"A..aahh ha'i"

Sepeninggalan suster tadi kini hanya ada Hinata dan dokter itu saja. Hinata masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Apakah lukanya bereaksi sekarang? Kenapa dia kikuk sekali sekarang? Kemana perginya Hinata yang tadi?

 _'A…apa? Apa yang aku lihat ini benar? Di….dia ada disini? Seoarng dokter? Benarkah? Apakah aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Mimpi ini begitu indah, penantianku selama ini ternyata membuahkan hasil juga. Tapi apakah dokter itu, apakah benar-benar dia? Bagaimana jika orang yang mirip dengannya saja? Sadar Hinata tidak mungkin dia kembali dengan cepat'_ Hinata hanya membatin seraya menatap pada sang dokter yang tengah memeriksa infusannya.

"Yokatta pecahan lampu itu tidak terlalu menancap begitu dalam, jadi aku rasa lukanya akan cepat sembuh"

"Ehh" Hinata kaget mendengar dokter itu berbicara santai padanya "e…emm"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, nanti jika obatnya sudah datang minum 2 kapsul 3 kali"

Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tertegun dengan kehadirannya "dokter itu benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya. Apakah dokter itu benar-benar dia? Tapi ada yang berbeda juga dan jika benar dia kenapa tidak menyapaku?" oceh Hinata lagi seraya membaringkan badannya.

"Ini obatnya silahkan minum 2 kapsul 3 kali"

"Urusaii, aku tidak mau minum obat apapun itu" kembali Hinata bersikap cuek lagi. Suster itu mengerenyitkan dahinya "dia benar-benar wanita gila" ocehnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hinata setelah menyimpan obat dinakas samping ranjang.

Hinata menerawang kelangit-langit kamar yang bernuansa putih memikirkan apa yang baru saja menimpa padanya.

 _'Bagimana dengan rumah sakit barumu? Apakah kamu betah bekerja disana?'_

"Emm, aku lumayan betah disini. Kapan kamu akan berkunjung?"

 _'Mungkin nanti'_

"Selalu saja nanti. Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja, jaa"

 **Klikk!** Panggilan telpon terputus, dokter itu memasukan kembali ponsel pada saku jasnya. Tatapan itu menerawang melihat taman rumah sakit yang begitu asri. Seolah hanya melihat taman itu dia teringat akan masa-masa membingungkan itu.

"Sudah 4 tahun berlalu ya?" gumamnya seraya menengadah keatas langit.

.

Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan demi bisikan keluar dari mulut suster yang tengah Ino lewati. Dahi wanita itu mengerut tidak mengerti dengan bisikan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar.

"Kalian tahu dokter muda itu sangat tampan sekali. Aku jadi betah bekerja disini"

"Iya kau benar aku juga tidak menyangka pihak rumah sakit bisa menemukan dokter setampan dia"

 _'Dokter tampan siapa dia? Kenapa para suster disini begitu heboh?'_ batin Ino menatap _kesekitaran 'aku harus bertemu Hinata'_ lanjutnya lagi bergegas pergi keruangan Hinata.

 **Brakk!**

"Hinata~" panggilnya dengan riang pada sang sahabat yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Hmmm" setengah sadar Hinata menatap kedatangan sahabatnya itu "Ahh Ino-chan?"

Ino melihat-lihat kondisi Hinata "Kamu sudah sadar? Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah kamu tidak mengalami amnesia?"

 **Ptakk!** Jitakan melayang kearah kepala berambut blonde panjang itu "i…itaiii aku rasa kamu tidak sakit Hinata"

"Baka aku hanya terluka sedikit saja tidak sampai separah itu" kesal Hinata dan duduk kembali diatas ranjangnya.

"Ahahaha… gomen gomen aku hanya bercanda bagaimanapun aku merasa khawatir karna kau sampai dioperasi seperti itu"

Hinata melipat tangan didepan dada "kau tahu aku ini kuat luka seperti ini tidak ada tandingannya"

"Hhhuuuuuu, kau besar kepala sekali Hinata. Baiklah kita lupakan soalmu bagaimanapun aku sudah melihatmu baik-baik saja jadi aku bisa mengatakan pada Hiashi Tou-san. Kau tahu Tou-sanmu itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Hmm, baguslah kalau dia masih mengkhawatirkanku"

"Hah~ Hinata mau sampai kapan kamu marah seperti ini pada Tou-sanmu itu. Aku rasa beliau tidak salah apapun"

"Aku hanya kesal saja kenapa Tou-san tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku tentang dia"

Ino memijit kepalanya pusing "aku harap kamu bisa berbaikan dengan Tou-sanmu. Baiklah ganti topic lagi, tadi sebelum tiba disini tidak sengaja aku mendengar para suster disini mengatakan bahwa ada dokter tampan dokter tampan, memangnya ada dokter setampan itu ya?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

 **Deg…..** jantung Hinata kembali memompa dengan cepat, perkataan Ino barusan mengingatkannya pada dokter yang beberapa jam yang lalu memeriksa dirinya.

"Hinata…. Oyyy Hinata" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya melihat sahabatnya itu terbengong.

"A…aahhh gomen"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apakah lukanya sesakit itu?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat ' _aku rasa, aku harus merahasiakannya dulu dari Ino'_

"Mungkin memang benar ada dokter tampan disini" balas Hinata.

"Hmm….. aku jadi penasaran setampan apa sih mukanya itu"

"Ahaha lebih baik lupakan saja. Oh ya apakah kamu membawakan sesuatu untukku?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"iya aku membawakan buah-buahan dan baju ganti untukmu"

Senja tidak terasa kembali datang, suara burung terdengar begitu jelas. Ino masih setia menemani Hinata sampai sore seperti ini.

"Hinata aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

 **Degg…..** ' _apa yang akan ditanyakannya? Kenapa aku merasakan firasat tidak enak?'_

"Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh seperti itu sampai seperti ini?"

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut ' _hah~ yokatta dia tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh'_ batinnya. Hinata tersenyum menyambut pertanyaan yang membuatnya lega "hahaha ketika aku akan beranjak dari sana aku tidak melihat ada lampu studio didepanku, aku menubruknya dan berakhir seperti ini" jelas Hinata diserai tawa.

"Haahhh? Jadi seperti itu? Hahaha aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu waktu tadi pasti jelek sekali. Hahahahha" tawa Ino menggema diruangan itu.

"Baka, syukur-syukur aku tidak kenapa-napa. Kau malah menertawakanku"

"Hahaha, gomen gomen. Hinata ini sudah sore, tidak apa-apa kalau aku pulang?"

"Ya pulang saja sana, aku bosan melihat mukamu itu"

 **Brugg!** Ino memeluk Hinata "jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Jangan merindukanku hahah"

"Iiihhh aku tidak akan merindukanmu"

"Hahha kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, jaa. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa"

Ino pergi dari ruangan Hinata, sehingga sepi sangat terasa disana. Tatapan lavender itu beralih menatap kearah luar dimana cahaya senja disore itu masuk kedalam ruangannya. Hinata tersenyum melihat itu seraya bergumam "Naruto-kun" lirihnya.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat sudah hampir 1 minggu Hinata dirawat dirumah sakit Konoha ini, selama itu pula Ino harus bolak-balik menjenguknya. Sehabis melakukan pemotretan Ino kembali menjaga Hinata, karna hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang berada dekat dengan Hinata.

"Bagimana pemotertanmu kemarin?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengupas jeruk.

"Menyenangkan seperti biasa. Konohamaru-san mengingankanmu cepat sembuh dan kembali bekerja"

"Iya aku juga merindukan hobiku itu. Yoshh baiklah aku akan segera kembali bekerja"

"Itu bagus, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu karna sebentar lagi akan ada pemotretan gaun pengantin, jaa cepat sembuh Hinata"

Tak berapa lama setelah Ino pergi seseorang kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali la….gi" suara Hinata melemah ketika melihat orang itu ternyata bukanlah Ino melainkan dokter yang selama ini selalu memeriksanya dengan rutin "e…ehh summimasen"

"Tidak apa-apa. Apakah tadi ada yang datang menjengukmu?" tanyanya seraya memeriksa Hinata kembali.

"Ha'i"

"Siapa?"

"Hanya seorang teman"

"Oh. Baguslah sepertinya hari ini kamu sudah bisa pulang."

Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya ketika dokter melepaskan infusannya "benarkah? Arigato gozaimasu sudah merawatku"

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Hinata mengangguk mempersilahkan dokter itu untuk pergi.

Sepeninggalan dokter Hinata turun dari ranjangnya untuk membereskan semua barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pulang kembali.

.

Selama 1 jam Hinata membereskan semua barang bawaannya sekarang ia tengah berjalan untuk keluar dari gedung rumah sakit ini. Dengan langkah percaya diri bak model yang tengah berjalan diatas _catwalk_ Hinata menarik 1 koper dan 1 tas kecil yang dibawa olehnya. Meskipun Hinata baru sembuh dari perawatannya tetapi wanita itu terlihat sudah sehat seperti biasa lagi. Semua suster dan orang-orang yang berada disana menatap tidak percaya pada Hinata.

Kaca mata hitam itu menutupi sebagian wajah untuk menyembunyikan identitas ia yang sebenarnya _'kuso…. Aku harus pulang sendirian, hah~ aku tidak enak jika terus-terusan harus bergantung pada Ino'_ batinnya kesal.

Sekarang ia sudah ada didepan rumah sakit menunggu taksi yang siapa tahu lewat kesana. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus berjalan kearah jalan besar itu ditambah dengan _high healsnya_ yang membuat ia pegal. Semua orang menatap kearahnya lagi melihat perban yang masih membalut lukanya itu _'hah~ sepertinya aku harus membuka perban ini'_ lanjut Hinata.

 **Ttiitt!** Namun ketika hendak membuka perban yang berada dikepalanya itu suara klakson mobil menghentikan aksinya. Hinata otomatis diam dan melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepannya.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang mengendarai mobil itu. Lavender Hinata terbelalak lebar saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Apakah kamu tidak dijemput oleh seseorang?" tanyanya.

"A…aahh dokter. A…ano aku sedang menunggu taksi" jawabnya.

"Hmmm… kalau begitu ayo masuk aku akan mengantarkanmu. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan pasienku begitu saja"

"Ti…tidak usah itu malah merepotkan lebih baik aku menunggu taksi saja"

"Tidak bisa, cepat masuk"

Mendengar perintah itu Hinata tidak bisa melawan lagi, pada akhirnya iapun menurutinya dan masuk kedalam mobil.

.

Perjalanan itu mengingatkan Hinata kembali dengan masa sekolah dulu ia sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan pria yang disampingnya. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah apakah dia adalah orang yang sama seperti dulu?

Diam-diam Hinata mencuri-curi pandang pada dokter muda itu. Ia masih memikirkan tentang siapa sebenarnya orang yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Apakah dia orang yang selama ini dia tunggu-tunggu?

 _'Apakah dokter ini benar dia? Memang warna rambutnya sama tetapi dia memiliki rambut yang jabrik dan acak-acakan sedangkan dokter ini memiliki rambut pendek dan juga rapih. Tapi tiga garis dimasing-masing wajahnya sama percis juga bola mata blue sapphire itu sangat mirip dengannya. Apakah dia Na_'_

"Kita sudah sampai"

Lamunan Hinata terhenti mendengar ucapan sang dokter "ehh" Hinata kelabakan melihat depan dan melihat kearah sampingnya.

"Ini bukanlah tempat tinggalku" ucap Hinata membuat dokter itu mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Ehh, bukankah ini kediaman Hyuuga ya?"

Hinata menatap bingung kearahnya _'aku harus memastikan sesuatu'_

Lama mereka terdiam seperti itu sampai pada akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya lagi dan menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran "Apakah kamu….. Naruto-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Pria itu menoleh menatap kedalam lavender Hinata, sebuah senyuman hadir diwajah tampan yang sudah dewasa itu "Aku_"

 **Tbc….**

 **Gomen jika kelanjutannya mengecewakan heheh jangan lupa reviews ya :D kritik dan sarannya silahkan ^^v. Jaa sampai bertemu lagi arigato sudah membaca :D :D ^^v**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **ShirouAmachi : heheh gomen ne sudah dibikin sedih :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Anko Guru Matematika : gomen jika ceritanya tidak jelas, udah lanjut semoga suka dan gomen ga bisa update kilat :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Ranindri : gomen sebelumnya fic ini memang bercerita tentang mereka cuman karna ada sedikit kendala jadi sasusaku tidak bisa di ceritakan, gomen nanti tagnya akan dihapus ko. arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **mihawk607 : heheh chapter 6 emang pendek :D hihihi iya arigato udah mengikuti fic ini semoga suka ya :D salam kenal juga :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **heira : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Hamura159 : iya Narutonya sudah tinggal selama 4 tahun disana :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **nawaha : udah lanjut semoga suka :D Hinatanya sudah membuka hatinya ko wkwk :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Guest : heheh sepertinya tidak ada sakunaru :D gomen ne arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Tsukasa : hahaha iya sekarang gantian :D sudah lanjut semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback...**

Seorang pria berusia 22 tahun telah tiba di bandara setelah penerbangannya yang melelahkan. Dia kembali setelah pergi 4 tahun lamanya mengemban ilmu dinegara orang. Negara Amerika yang sudah menjadikan ia menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk semua orang.

Uzumaki Naruto, pria itu sudah kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa dengan karismatiknya yang begitu menawan ditambah sekarang ia menjadi sangat tampan. Naruto berjalan dengan santai seraya menyeret 1 buah koper besar miliknya. Kacamata hitam menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya, dia berjalan dengan langkah yang tegap dan penuh percaya diri.

Naruto akhirnya kembali setelah memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke Amerika untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Disana ia menjalani masa-masa tersulit dalam perjalanan hidupnya sampai saat ini sudah ia lalui. Susah senang selama di Amerika sudah tidak terasa lagi ketika dirinya bisa sukses seperti sekarang.

 _'Akhirnya aku kembali lagi kesini'_ batinnya seraya terus berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah menjemputnya.

"Yo, akhirnya kau kembali. Ayo kita pergi" ucap seorang pria berambut merah.

"Emm"

Mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah apartemen yang sudah Gaara siapkan untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sukses seperti sekarang. Seorang dokter? Hahaha aku bahkan belum mempercayainya" ucap Gaara memecah keheningan disela-sela menyetirnya.

"APA kau bilang? Kau tidak mempercayai kerja kerasku? Huft bagaimanapun juga inilah aku sekarang" jawab Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi di rumah sakit mana kau akan bertugas?"

"Aku ditugaskan di rumah sakit Konoha"

"Bukankah itu kota yang pernah kau tinggali dulu?"

"Iya aku tidak menyangka, aku bisa kembali lagi kesana"

Hening melanda sebentar sebelum Gaara kembali mengeluarkan suaranya lagi "emm.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan, asal kau tidak meminjam uang padaku ahahha"

"Hei…. Hei…. Hei aku juga sudah bekerja tahu. Baiklah lupakan hal itu, etto apakah kamu masih memikirkan dia?"

Naruto diam. Dia tahu siapa yang Gaara maksudkan, 'dia' disini sudah pasti wanita yang dulu pernah membolak-balikan hatinya dimasa lalu. Tapi apakah Gaara tahu isi hati Naruto yang sebenarnya sekarang seperti apa?

"Bisa kita tidak membahas soal itu?"

Gaara menoleh sekilas pada Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar sekarang. Naruto, sahabatnya mengatakan hal itu mengenai seseorang yang dulu pernah ia cintai.

"Apakah kau tidak menyukainya lagi?"

"Gaara aku mohon, aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang" jawab Naruto memunggungi Gaara berpura-pura untuk tidur.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto berpaling darinya seperti itu tidak akan menanyakan hal tadi lagi, dia sepertinya sudah tahu dengan apa yang Naruto rasakan sekarang.

 _'Gomen, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Gaara'_

.

.

Seminggu setelah kepulangannya dari Amerika, Naruto langsung bertugas disalah satu rumah sakit besar yang ada di Konoha. Dia disambut hangat oleh dokter dan suster yang juga bekerja disana. Jas putih yang melekat ditubuhnya sangat cocok ia gunakan, terlebih postur tubuhnya yang tegap menambah kesan gagah padanya.

Dokter muda itu sangat disukai oleh semua suster, bahkan pasien yang berkunjung kerumah sakit itupun betah berlama-lama di sana ketika Naruto yang menangani mereka.

 **Naruto POV**

4 tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Aku tidak menyangka jika sekarng aku sudah menjadi seorang dokter bedah. Keputusanku dulu ternyata mengantarkanku pada kesuksesan yang tidak penah aku duga-duga sebelumnya. Ternyata dibalik semua kesakitan yang pernah aku rasakan dulu ada sebuah hikmah yang tidak terduga didalamnya.

Poster yang ditempel dimading ketika aku masih sekolah yang tidak sengaja aku lihat waktu itu adalah pemberitahuan beasiswa ke Amerika. Tidak hanya sekolah menengah atas saja bahkan aku sampai bisa kuliah disana dengan otakku yang pas-pasan ini. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menjadi seorang dokter yang sudah menjadi cita-citaku dari dulu.

Aku senang bisa membantu orang yang lagi sakit. Aku merasa bahagia melihat tawa mereka setelah sembuh dari rasa sakitnya, maka dari itulah aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Dan siapa sangka jika cita-citaku ini bisa terwujud.

Hari ini adalah kedua minggunya aku bekerja dirumah sakit besar di Konoha ini. Aku jadi teringat dengan kenangan yang pernah aku lalui dulu. Semasa sekolah disini aku mempunyai seorang tunangan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah aku ketahui. Gadis itu sangat cantik, bahkan aku akui aku pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sekarang? Entahlah aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri. Sudah ada orang lain yang bersamaku sekarang.

"Dokter ada seorang pasien kecelakaan yang baru datang. Anda harus segera keruang operasi" ucap salah seorang suster mengagetkanku dengan kenangan yang sempat aku ingat kembali.

"Ha'i aku akan segera kesana."

Sesampainya diruang operasi, aku dikejutkan dengan pasien yang sudah berlumuran darah dikepalanya. Pecahan kaca menempel dibagian depan kepalanya. Surai panjangnya terkena darah, rambut indah berwarna indigo itu sepertinya aku mengenali siapa wanita ini.

Ku enyahkan dulu pemikiran yang membuat ku terkejut tadi. Aku langsung membantu melepaskan pecahan kaca dan menjahitnya kembali sebelum darahnya semakin banyak yang keluar.

.

Akhirnya setelah hampir 2 jam mengoprasi wanita itu aku kembali keruanganku untuk mengistirahatkan kelelahan ini. Untung lukanya tidak terlalu dalam jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk menjahitnya. Tapi siapakah sebenarnya wanita itu? Apakah wanita itu adalah dia? Jika benar kenapa dia sampai bisa seperti itu?

Aku begitu lelah sampai-sampai kedua mataku tidak sanggup untuk terbuka lagi, namun sebuah panggilan mengagetkanku.

"Hallo, apa sudah sadar? Baiklah aku segera kesana"

Akupun langsung menyambar jas dan stetoskop milikku.

Sesampainya diruangan pasien yang tadi aku tangani suasana begitu ramai. Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar olehku. Karna khawatir aku langsung membukanya dan melihat ada apa didalam.

Tapi begitu aku masuk pasien itu berhenti memberontak. Kami saling berpandangan beberapa detik sebelum aku langsung berjalan untuk mendekat kearahnya dan memeriksa kondisinya. Jujur tadi aku sempat kaget dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Wanita itu begitu sangat mirip dengan dia. Ku lihat namanya yang ada diranjang, Hyuuga Hinata. Aahh ternyata benar wanita ini adalah dia. Aku tersenyum kearahnya setelah tahu siapa dia. Tapi Hinata masih memandangku antara mengenaliku atau tidak.

Tapi apakah dia Hinata yang aku kenal dulu? Kenapa tadi dia teriak-teriak? Aahh mungkin karna lukanya. Setelah ku suruh suster itu untuk pergi dari sisi Hinata kini kedua suster itu berdiri dibelakangku. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengarnya mengatakan jika Hinata adalah seorang model. Jika benar aku tidak menyangka sama sekali.

"Yokatta pecahan lampu itu tidak terlalu menancap begitu dalam, jadi aku rasa lukanya akan cepat sembuh" ucapku mengatakan berita baik ini padanya.

"Ehh" dia begitu kaget ketika aku mengatakan hal itu "e…emm" setelah itu diapun mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, nanti jika obatnya sudah datang minum 2 kapsul 3 kali" ucapku lagi dan berlalu dari sana.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku selalu memeriksa kondisi Hinata. Syukurlah perkembangan penyembuhan lukanya begitu cepat jadi besok dia bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku melihat sekilas wanita berambut blonde keluar dari ruangan Hinata ketika aku akan memeriksanya lagi. Aku ingat dia adalah Yamanaka Ino sahabat baik Hinata.

Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana hubungan mereka berempat ya? Ahaha bodoh seharusnya itu bukanlah menjadi urusanku lagi. Akupun segera masuk keruangan Hinata melihat dia yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali la….gi" aku sempat tersentak kaget ketika Hinata berkata itu padaku "e…ehh summimasen" ucapnya menundukan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum melihat hal itu "Tidak apa-apa. Apakah tadi ada yang datang menjengukmu?" tanyaku seraya memeriksa kondisinya.

"Ha'i"

"Siapa?"

"Hanya seorang teman"

 _'Aahh benar yang tadi itu adalah Ino'_

"Oh. Baguslah sepertinya hari ini kamu sudah bisa pulang." Ucapku memeritahukan bahwa dia sudah bisa pulang.

Dia membelalakan kedua matanya ketika aku melepaskan infusannya "benarkah? Arigato gozaimasu sudah merawatku"

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Akupun pergi dari sana untuk memberikan waktu untuknya membereskan barang-barang.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16:00, itu artinya kerjaanku hari ini sudah selesai dan akan digantikan oleh dokter yang lain. Akupun bersiap untuk segera pulang mengistirahatkan tubuh letihku diapartemen.

"Saya duluan, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini" pamitku pada setiap suster yang berada disana.

Aku berjalan untuk menuju parkiran dan segera pergi dari rumah sakit. Namun sebelum aku tiba dijalan raya, didepan rumah sakit aku melihat seorang wanita yang menjadi pasienku beberapa hari ini. Ku lihat dia sepertinya akan melepaskan perbannya tapikan bukan sekarang waktunya untuk melepaskan itu.

 **Ttiitt!** Ku bunyikan klakson untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia menatap kearahku.

"Apakah kamu tidak dijemput oleh seseorang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"A…aahh dokter. A…ano aku sedang menunggu taksi" jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hmmm… kalau begitu ayo masuk aku akan mengantarkanmu. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan pasienku begitu saja"

"Ti…tidak usah itu malah merepotkan lebih baik aku menunggu taksi saja"

"Tidak bisa, cepat masuk"

Hinatapun masuk kedalam mobil. Keadaan menjadi canggung sekali disini, apakah aku salah sudah mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama? Hah~ ini mengingatkanku pada waktu itu dimana kami masih menjadi tunangan dimasa itu.

.

Perjalanan tidak terasa akhirnya aku sudah tiba didepan kediamannya.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucapku mengagetkannya yang tengah melamun.

"Ehh" ku lihat dia kelabakan melihat depan dan melihat kearahku bergantian, seolah tidak sadar bahwa kami sudah tiba dirumahya.

"Ini bukanlah tempat tinggalku" jawab Hinata membuatku mengerutkan dahi bingung "Ehh, bukankah ini kediaman Hyuuga ya?"

Lama Hinata terdiam seperti itu seraya menatap kearahku sampai pada akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya lagi dan menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin sudah membuat dia panasaran "Apakah kamu….. Naruto-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Aku tersenyum mendengar itu darinya "Aku…. Ya aku Naruto. Lama tidak bertemu Hinata" ucapku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto POV END.

.

"Aku…. Ya aku Naruto. Lama tidak bertemu Hinata" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Mendengar hal itu kedua mata Hinata terbelalak lebar, mulutnya sedikit menganga terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja pria itu ungkapkan. Hinata tidak percaya bahwa pria yang sekarang ada disampingnya adalah orang yang benar-benar sudah ia tunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Be….benarkah itu? Ta...tapi kenapa kau tidak menyapaku selama ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman masih bertengger diwajahnya "Aku tidak menyapamu, karna aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Apakah kamu tidak akan masuk?"

 **Degg….** Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Akhirnya penantian ia selama ini telah terbayarkan. Namun ada perasaan sakit ketika mendengar Naruto tidak bisa menyapanya.

Pertanyaan Naruto tadi membuat Hinata menghentikan aksi keterkejutannya dan hanya menatap kosong kedepan "baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku" jawab Hinata lesu langsung turun dari mobil Naruto seraya membawa koper dan tasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam mematung didepan rumah Tou-sannya.

"Baka" gumamnya melihat kepergian mobil itu.

Hinata tidak berjalan masuk kedalam kediaman Hyuuga, dia malah kembali berjalan kearah jalan raya untuk mencegat taksi.

 _'Itu bukan lagi kediamanku'_ batin Hinata setelah mendapatkan taksi dan pergi dari sana.

Sesampainya Hinata diapartemen miliknya sendiri, dia langsung merebahkan tubuh lemas diatas king size miliknya. Dia menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam. Hinata juga masih memikirkan tentang pria yang kembali lagi kedalam hidupnya.

"Dia memang benar Naruto, tapi kenapa dia menjadi berubah ya? Dia tidak seperti dulu lagi" gumam Hinata masih menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

Hinata meraba lukanya mengingat kembali saat-saat Naruto dengan lihainya membalut dan merawat luka itu selama 1 minggu "dia adalah dokter yang hebat" lanjutnya lagi merubah posisi berbaring menghadap kearah samping kanan "namun tidak seperti dulu"

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Naruto tengah mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat. Sejam sebelum keberangkatannya ini Naruto menerima panggilan dari seseorang bahwa dia sudah kembali dari Amerika. Dia meminta Naruto untuk datang dan menjemputnya.

Naruto sekarang sudah ada dibandara, melihat-lihat mencari sosoknya yang sudah 1 bulan ini tidak ia temui lagi.

 **Brughh!** Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku senang kau mau menjemputku" suara lembut seorang wanita dibalik punggungnya mampu membuat ia tersenyum.

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat dengan jelas orang yang memeluknya itu "Yokatta, akhirnya kamu tiba dengan selamat. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto menyeret koper besar milik wanita itu.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat seseorang yang berada disampingnya, suasana begitu hangat. Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan santainya seperti sudah kenal sejak lama. Naruto banyak tertawa dengannya, berbeda ketika tadi ia bersama Hinata yang begitu canggung sekali.

"Jadi di rumah sakit mana kamu bekerja?" Tanya si wanita.

"Aku bekerja di rumah sakit besar di Konoha. Apakah kamu juga akan bekerja disini?" Tanya balik Naruto dijawab anggukan olehnya "iya aku akan bekerja disini. Sebuah perusahaan menginginkanku"

"Baguslah aku senang mendengarnya"

 **Bbrrmm….!** Mobil itu melaju begitu cepat membelah angin yang berhembus.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba disalah satu apartemen "baiklah ini ruanganmu. Ruanganku tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi jika ada apa-apa panggil saja aku" ujar Naruto mengantarkan teman wanitanya itu.

"Emm. Baiklah terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarkanku"

"Iya sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya" Narutopun pergi dari sana meninggalkan wanita itu di depan ruangannya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari wanita itu tersenyum manis melihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan matanya, gumamanpun keluar dari mulutnya "Aku harap kamu mengerti akan perasaanku. Baiklah lewati hari-harimu disini dengan menyenangkan. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti" setelah itu diapun masuk.

.

.

Hari cerah menyambutnya dengan hangat. Setelah sembuh dari kecelakaannya waktu itu Hinata sudah kembali masuk menjalankan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Dia sudah terlihat sehat kembali, meskipun perban dikepalanya harus mengurangi keindahan wajahnya dalam pemotretan tetapi Hinata memaksakan diri untuk melakukan hobinya itu.

"Hinata apakah kamu tidak apa-apa langsung kembali bekerja seperti ini?" Tanya Ino mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

Hinata tersenyum manis padanya "tenang saja, apakah kamu tidak tahu siapa aku sekarang?"

"Sekarang kau memang sudah berubah Hinata, kau begitu keras kepala. Tapi jika kau merasa sakit atau apapun itu segera beritahu aku"

Hinata mengangguk disela-sela ber _make up_ nya.

"Kalian berdua jika sudah selesai berdandan cepat keluar ada pemberitahuan penting" ujar salah satu pegawai disana masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata dan Ino.

Mereka berdua menoleh, mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Kira-kira pemberitahuan penting apa ya?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita bergegas"

Suasana sangat ramai ketika semua model dan pegawai yang ada digedung itu berada dalam satu ruangan. Mereka menunggu sebuah pemberitahuan yang akan segera diumumkan.

"Baiklah minna, terima kasih banyak sudah berkumpul disini. Saya akan memberitahukan bahwa mulai hari ini kita akan kedatangan satu model baru dari Amerika. Dia adalah seorang model _professional_ yang sudah mempromosikan banyak produk dari baju, _make up_ , aksesoris dan lain sebagainya, dan hari ini dia datang dan akan bekerja sama dengan kita semua. Baiklah kita sambut ini dia…."

Seorang wanita cantik dengan perawakan tinggi, ideal melangkah ke atas podium dengan sangat percaya diri. Dia begitu cantik dengan rambut merah panjangnya, mata berwarna ungu serta kulit putihnya mampu membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap takjub.

"Dia sangat cantik" gumam Hinata melihat wanita itu.

"Hallo semuanya, perkenalkan nama saya Sara. Saya datang kesini untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" ucap wanita yang bernama Sara itu.

 **Prokk!**

 **Prokk!**

 **Prokk!**

 **Prokk!**

Tepuk tangan menggema diruangan itu menyambut ucapan singkat Sara barusan.

Setelah pemberitahuan singkat tadi semua orang berkumpul mengelilingi Sara untuk mendengarkan pengalaman selama ia berada di Amerika.

"Jadi kenapa kamu mau pindah ke Jepang?" Tanya salah satu model amatir disana.

Sara tersenyum padanya "karna ada seseorang yang sudah pindah lagi ke Jepang, jadi aku mengikutinya"

"Waahh siapa itu? Apakah dia pacarmu?"

Perkataan spontan itu membuat wajah Sara memerah "bu…bukan dia hanya seorang teman"

"Jika dia hanya seorang teman tidak mungkinkan kamu sampai mengikutinya seperti ini. Kkyyaaa romantis sekali"

Sekali lagi Sara dibuat blushing oleh teman-teman barunya disana. Teriakan demi teriakan yang dibuat oleh mereka mengundang perhatian dari kedua model disana.

"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan sampai heboh seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata melihat keributan.

"Mungkin mereka hanya terkesan padanya saja" jawab Ino yang berada disana.

"Baiklah kalian berdua bersiap untuk pemotretan. Ehh tapi Hinata apakah kamu tidak bisa melepas dulu perbanmu itu?" ucap Iruka sang photographer senior disana.

"Ha'i nanti saya lepaskan"

"Hinata apakah tidak apa-apa? Lukamu kan pasti belum sembuh" Tanya Ino yang kembali mengkhawatirkannya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum "tenang, aku pasti baik-baik saja ko"

Ino menggelengkan kepala dibuatnya. Sahabat yang satunya itu begitu keras kepala.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit besar Konoha Naruto tengah sibuk mengurusi pasien-pasiennya yang ia tangani. Banyak dari mereka yang enggan untuk Naruto pergi dari pemeriksaannya. Senyuman secerah matahari itu membuat semua pasien merasa tenang dengan pengobatan yang mereka jalani.

"Dokter apakah penyakit saya ini akan segera sembuh?" Tanya salah seorang nenek yang sedang diperiksa oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum pada nenek itu "tidak lama lagi nenek akan sembuh" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"Yokatta, nenek senang bisa dirawat oleh dokter muda dan tampan sepertimu nak. Apakah dokter sudah menikah?"

Pertanyaan spontan dari nenek itu membuat Naruto bingung sekaligus malu dibuatnya "a…ahaha saya masih sendiri nek. Baiklah pengobatannya selesai, ini ada obat yang harus nenek tebus"

"Kalau begitu nenek permisi dulu"

Sepeninggalan nenek tadi Naruto masih terbengong di kursinya. Mengingat pertanyaan nenek itukah?

"Ada-ada saja" gumamnya mencoba berpikir jernih dan melupakan hal tadi.

 **Drtt…..** ponsel diatas mejanya mengagetkan ia yang sedang memeriksa buku pasiennya.

Tertera 1 pesan disana.

 _'Kamu pulang jam berapa? Bisa kita pulang bersama nanti? Aku selesai jam 17:00'_

"Ahh, ternyata dia" gumamnya dan membalas pesan singkat itu.

.

Hinata, Ino dan Sara mereka bertiga bekerja bersama. Produk yang akan mereka promosikan sekarang adalah sebuah baju yang didesain oleh desainer terkenal. Mereka bertiga sedang melakukan pemotretan, gaya demi gaya dilakukan olehnya.

"Hinata apakah kamu merasa sakit?" Tanya Iruka disela-sela pemotretannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun"

"Jangan bohong, wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali. Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja dulu"

Hinatapun menuruti perintah Iruka tanpa penolakan.

"Ternyata kau belum sembuh total Hinata" gumam Ino melihat Hinata pergi untuk beristirahat.

"Hinata kenapa?" Tanya Sara yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berkenalan dengannya.

"A…ahh Hinata hanya sedang demam saja. Lebih baik kita selesaikan pemotretannya" kilah Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hinata duduk di kursi melihat Ino dan Sara yang melanjutkan pemotretan tanpa dirinya. Tatapan itu terlihat sendu ketika pandangannya begitu intens pada Sara "dia memang model yang sangat professional" gumam Hinata.

Tangannya meraba pada luka yang tidak tertutupi oleh perban, Hinatapun meraih kaca untuk melihat dengan jelas lukanya yang kembali terasa perih.

"Kenapa perih sekali ya? Aku yakin lukanya sudah kering" oceh Hinata menatap lukanya pada kaca.

Beberapa menit kemudian pemoteratan tadi sudah selesai. Kini Ino dan Sara berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sara.

Pertanyaan itu malah membuat Hinata tersetak kaget "a…aahh aku baik-baik saja ko" jawab Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada kaca kembali.

"Bagus sekali, Sara aku sangat puas melihat hasil potretanmu hari ini. Bagaimana jika kau ikut dalam sebuah film?"

"Apa film? Tapi Iruka-san ak_"

"Tenang saja aku kenal dengan beberapa produser film nanti kamu akan aku promosikan. Ada sebuah film yang bagus dan aku ingin kau bermain disana."

"Aku akan berperan jadi apa?" Tanya Sara yang mulai tertarik.

"Aku dengar ada peran kosong disana, dan kau akan berperan menjadi seorang putri"

Bbrrttt! Terdengar suara kursi digeser "A…apa tapi Iruka-san, kau akan sudah berjanji padaku bahwa itu akan menjadi peranku dalam film itu" ucap Hinata setelah mendengar percakapan mereka tepat didepannya.

Iruka dan Sara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Gomen, sepertinya lebih bagus Sara yang melakukan itu. Kau tahukan Hinata Sara adalah model _professional_ dari Amerika? Jadi alangkah baiknya jika dia mendapatkan peran itu. Nanti akan aku usahakan kau mendapatkan peran lain disana. Ayo Sara kita bicarakan ini lagi" ucap Iruka membawa Sara entah kemana.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal, entah kenapa sejak kedatangan wanita itu Hinata sama sekali tidak beruntung dalam hal apapun.

"Ughh aku kesal sekali" ucapnya kembali duduk dengan kedua tangan melipat didepan dada.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Iruka-san jadi berpaling padanya" keluh Ino melihat kepergian mereka berdua "Sudahlah Hinata lebih baik kita bekerja lebih giat lagi. Bagaimana jika sepulang nanti kita karokean dulu?"

"Boleh boleh"

Langit kembali menampilkan warna jingganya, semua orang sibuk membereskan semua pekerjaan untuk segera pulang kerumah bertemu dengan keluarga.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini Naruto harus mampir dulu ke suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Naruto sudah janji untuk menjemput temannya disana.

 **Ckitt!** Ban mobilnya berdecit ketika Naruto sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Tertera "AGM" di atas gedung tinggi yang ia datangi. Narutopun keluar dari mobil untuk melihat apakah disana ada orang yang dia cari atau tidak, tangannya merogoh pada saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghunbunginya.

"Aku sudah didepan gedung, kamu di mana?" tanyanya pada seseorang disebrang telpon.

"…."

"Baiklah"

 **Klikk!** Panggilan diputus olehnya.

Sedangkan didalam gedung…..

"Minna, aku pulang duluan ya"

"Ha'i hati-hati dijalan"

Hinata dan Ino sudah membereskan semua peralatan yang mereka gunakan tadi dalam pemotretan. Hinata juga sudah kembali memekai perban untuk menutupi lukanya itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke tempat karoke" ujar Hinata dengan semangat seraya menyambar tas dan mantelnya.

"Hahaha, aku suka semangatmu. Ayo"

Ino merangkul sahabatnya dan berjalan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka bekerja. Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari gedung, mereka menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat pemandangan yang tepat berada didepan mata mereka.

Ino melepaskan rangkulannya, Hinata menatap tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

 **Degg….**. perasaannya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tidak enak melihat hal itu.

"Bukankah dia Naruto?" Tanya Ino melihat kearah Hinata.

Namun Hinata tidak bereaksi apapun selain melihat pemuda itu yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk wanita yang seharian ini sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ke….kenapa? Na…naruto-kun? Sara?" lirihnya tidak percaya.

Sedangkan mobil itu pun pergi tanpa tahu bahwa ada 2 orang yang melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

 **Tbc…**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan mau membaca kelanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D. Jaa sampai jumpa lagi jangan lupa reviews ya :D ^^v ^^/**

 **Balasan reviwes :**

 **Hamura159 : mungkin dalam beberapa chapter lagi fic ini akan end. Kalau chap Hinata hamil belum bisa memprediksikannya sih hehe :D arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **Anko Guru Matematika : wkwk ga papa ko emang kenyataannya :D yyeeyyy kalau udah bisa nebak bagus bagus :D makasih banyak udah mau terus baca :D arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **nawaha : hahaha makasih banyak :D udah update nih semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :) gomen kelanjutannya agak lama ^^ arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **mihawk607 : heheh sudah lanjut semoga suka :D wkwk iya gomen ne makasih udah ngasih saran :D arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **ana : okey okey makasih :) arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **Tsukasa : hahaha sabar sabar jangan jedukin kepala segala udah lanjut ko ini semoga suka ya :D mungkin tidak akan banyak-banyak fic ini akan selesai ko mudah-mudahan ya ^^ :'D arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **pengagumlavender26 : heheh gomen sudah dibuat sedih tapi itu keputusan Naru utk pergi supaya Hinatanya sadar :D nah kalau itu mungkin dific selanjutnya akan dijelaskan lebih lagi :)) arigato udah ngereviews :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca :D**

 **.**

Kedua wanita itu terdiam saat mata mereka menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi tengah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sara. Bahkan ketika mobil hitam yang membawanya pergi mereka masih saja terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Perlahan-lahan mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dan hanya kedua mata yang saling berbicara.

Ino menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang mengartikan _'apakah barusan yang aku lihat itu Naruto?'_

Hinata yang mengerti akan hal itu dan hanya menggelengkan kepala ragu, tapi dalam benaknya iapun bertanya-tanya _'benarkah itu Naruto-kun? Tapi bagaimana bisa Sara bersamanya?'_

"Hinata" suara panggilan dari sahabatnya menyadarkan ia dari lamunan "A…aahhhh ayo kita pergi" ajak Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam seraya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata maupun Ino masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tadi mereka lihat. Apakah itu benar Naruto? Jika iya kenapa bisa dengan wanita bernama Sara?

Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Hinata dan Ino sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat karoke yang beberapa jam lalu direncanakannya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain…

Naruto dan Sara berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Tanpa Sara ketahui selintas pandangan Naruto menatap pada dua sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam gedung. Naruto tahu itu adalah Ino dan Hinata teman semasa SMA ia berada disini.

 _'Jadi Sara bekerja bersama mereka?'_ batin Naruto bersikap senormal mungkin agar tidak ketahuan oleh wanita disampingnya bahwa ia tengah memikirkan kedua wanita tadi.

Tapi sepertinya perasaan itu harus kandas begitu saja ketika Sara mengetahui gerak-gerik Naruto yang terlihat penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sara mengalihkan tatapan Naruto sebentar padanya.

"Hmm?" jawabnya singkat.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Eeeuummm" Sara menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengatakan pertanyaan yang lainnya "tidak, hanya saja kamu tidak seperti biasanya berdiam diri seperti ini" ucap Sara lagi.

"Ahahah aku hanya sedang lelah saja, tadi banyak pasien di rumah sakit" kilah Naruto tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Diam sejenak, Sara tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Naruto yang beda beberapa saat lalu.

"Oh, iya aku punya kabar bagus"

"Apa itu"

"Aku di ajak main film loh. Dan besok aku akan bertemu dengan sutradaranya"

"Waahhh, aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Tidak kusangka ternyata agensi itu mau merekrutmu hahaha"

Sara yang mendengar tawa Naruto seketika memasang muka jahilnya "Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun rasakan ini" tiba-tiba saja Sara menggelitik pinggang Naruto membuat dokter muda itu merasakan geli.

"Hahahhahahaha… Sara apa yang kamu lakukan, aku sedang hahahha menyetir sudah hen ahhaha tikan"

"Hahahaha makanya jangan mengejekku" Sarapun menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Iya gomen aku hanya bercanda"

Suasana menjadi tenang kembali, Sara tersenyum kearah Naruto tanpa pria itu ketahui. Rona merah hadir begitu saja diwajah cantik Sara.

 _'Tertawa seperti ini bersamamu membuatku merasa senang. Teruslah bersamaku Naruto-kun'_ batin Sara seraya terus saja memandang kearah wajah tampan Naruto.

.

Hinata dan Ino sekarang sudah berada ditempat karoke, mereka berdua telah menyewa satu ruangan untuk menghabiskan waktu disana. Hinata terlihat sedang memilih-milih lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya nanti. Di meja sudah terdapat beberapa makanan riangan yang akan menemani mereka selama berkaroke.

Ino sedang terdiam seraya mengotak-ngatik ponselnya tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana dulu untuk berbicara pada Hinata mengenai kejadian sore tadi.

"Hinata" panggilnya mengalihkan tatapan wanita itu.

"Iya ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Etto…. Apakah kamu memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan sedari tadi?"

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Ino seraya tersenyum "Naruto-kun? Iya aku juga terkejut melihat dia datang ke tempat kita. Hah~ melihat mereka bersama entah kenapa membuatku merasa tidak nyaman" ucap Hinata menghentikan melihat-lihat buku lagunya, tatapannya beralih pada dinding kosong didepannya.

Ino yang melihat Hinata seperti itu merasakan apa yang sahabatnya rasakan. Ino sudah tahu jika Hinata selama ini telah jatuh cinta pada tunangannya. Meskipun Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya, tetapi Ino tahu jika wanita itu sedang menunggu Naruto kembali.

"Ternyata benar kamu mencintainyakan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian dulu sebelum Naruto pergi. Tapi melihat Naruto bersama wanita itu apakah kamu yakin jika mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?"

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat mencintainya? Hubunganku dengannya sebelum dia pergi memang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, aku terlalu bodoh menyianyiakan kebaikannya dan menunggu Sasuke untuk kembali padaku tapi ternyatanya, Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaiku sampai dia pergi dari sisiku. Dan ketika dia kembali ke sini aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata Naruto-kun sudah punya yang lain disisinya. Aku mau jujur padamu, sebenarnya ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun, selama aku dirumah sakit dialah yang merawatku" jelas Hinata menceritakan apa yang sudah dilaluinya.

Ino tercengang mendengar itu. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka jika Hinata, sahabatnya bisa melalui masa-masa sulit seperti ini "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, gomen jika aku tidak bisa membantumu. Dan apa? Naruto yang sudah merawatmu? A…apa dia?"

"Dia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter" jawab Hinata menatap kemata aquamarine Ino.

Ino membelalakan kedua matanya tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri jika Naruto sudah menjadi seorang dokter diusianya yang masih muda.

"Be….benarkah itu? Jadi yang aku dengar bahwa dirumah sakit ada dokter tampan, itu adalah Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk, Ino membelalakan kedua matanya lagi seraya mulut menganga tidak percaya "aku masih tidak percaya jika Nrauto menjadi seorang dokter. Dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hubungan kalian? Bukankah kalian berdua masih bertunangan?" Tanya Ino yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Entahlah aku bingung, dibilang sudah tidak bertunangan tapi diantara kami tidak ada yang memutuskan hubungan itu. Dibilang masih bertunangan tetapi hubungan kami sekarang sudah seperti biasa lagi. Bahkan selama 4 tahun ini dia tidak pernah menghubungiku yang menjadi tunangannya. Aarrgghhhh aku bingung" jawab Hinata seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut panjangnya yang tergerai melupakan jika kepalanya itu tengah terluka.

"E…eehhh Hinata sudahlah kau jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutmu seperti itu apakah kamu lupa jika kepalamu itu sedang terluka? Sekarang yang terpenting kita cari tahu saja hubungan seperti apa diantara Naruto dan Sara"

Mendengar itu Hinata menghentikan aksinya "I…ittaiiiii aku lupa jika aku terluka, ughh baka. Baiklah aku akan mencari tahu ada hubungan apa diantara mereka"

"Makanya perhatikan juga kondisimu. Yosh, baiklah mari kita berpesta" ucap Ino seraya menyambar _mic_ yang tersedia di sana dan mulai bernyanyi.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, seorang pria tengah berbaring memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja menimpa dirinya. Tanpa sengaja tadi ia melihat Hinata dengan ekspresi keterkejutan saat melihatnya.

"Apakah Hinata bekerja disana juga ya? Kenapa dia berekspresi seperti itu? Ternyata dia sudah bertemu dengan Sara rupanya. Hah~ apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ocehnya menerawang kelangit-langit kamar yang terasa hampa.

Kejadian beberapa tahun silam hinggap lagi dalam pikirannya "ternyata aku masih belum melupakannya" lanjutnya lagi.

Di ruangan yang berbeda dengannya, sang wanita bernama Sara tengah duduk disofa yang berada didalam kamar. Dia sedang melihat-lihat sebuah foto kenangannya bersama dengan Naruto selama mereka berada di Amerika.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pertemuan kita malam itu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu" gumam Sara memikirkan kejadian saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

 **Flashback ON**

 **Sara POV**

Malam ini aku kembali bertengkar dengan Tou-sanku, karna sikap Tou-san yang tegas dan suka seenaknya membuatku harus menuruti apapun yang menjadi keinginannya. Menjadi seorang anak dari orang tua yang punya segala kemewahan ternyata tidak menjadikanku bahagia.

Aku merasa terkekang dengan perlakuan yang diajarkan Tou-san padaku. Aku tidak suka kehidupanku harus terbatas olehnya. Aku ingin hidup dengan caraku sendiri, maka dari itulah sekarang aku kabur dari rumah agar Tou-san jera bahwa aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang suka seenaknya itu.

Aku terus berlari menghindar dari beberapa orang suruhan Tou-san untuk mengejarku. Udara dingin malam ini tidak aku hiraukan. Kaki ini terus membawaku berlari menjauhi tempat tinggal yang selama ini menjadi istana yang bagaikan penjara bagiku.

"Nona, tunggu nona" panggil _bodyguard_ Tou-san yang terus mengejarku.

Aku tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu, aku terus berlari dan berlari sampai mereka menyerah untuk tdiak membawaku kembali kerumah. Dengan mengerahkan semua kekuatan aku terus berlari sampai kaki ini terasa sakit sampai pada akhirnya….. **brugh!** Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki.

Kami saling berpandangan, iris blue sapphirenya seolah menghipnotisku. Aku terdiam tidak bergerak sedikitpun menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan itu yang semakin mendekat.

"Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" suara baritone yang lembut itu masuk ke indara pendengaranku membuatku tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Buru-buru akupun bangkit dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegapnya "tolong aku" bisikku padanya.

"E…ehh apa?"

"Aku dikejar seseorang tolong aku"

"Benarkah itu? Aahhh sepertinya kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo kita lari dari sini"

Dia menggandeng tanganku. Hangat, itulah yang aku rasakan melihat sebuah tangan besar tengah memegang tanganku. Kami berdua berlari menjauhi orang-orang suruhan Tou-san.

"Kita sudah aman, lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang ini sudah malam" ucapnya membuat kami bertatap satu sama lain.

"Tapi aku tidak suka pulang kerumah"

"Eehhh kakimu terluka, ayo aku obati dulu kebetulan kediamanku tidak jauh dari sini" ujarnya menghiraukan ucapanku barusan.

Pria itu membawaku ketempatnya untuk mengobati kakiku yang lecet karna sedari tadi berlari menggunakan _high heels_.

Apartemen sederhana inilah tempat kediamannya. Aku duduk diatas sofa menunggunya yang membawa peralatan untuk mengobati lukaku.

Dia sudah kembali dan jongkok dihadapanku.

"Tahan sakitnya ya" ucapnya dan mulai membasuh lukaku dengan alkohol.

"Apakah kamu seorang dokter?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Calon" jawabnya singkat tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari kakiku.

"I….ittai i…itu sakit sekali" ucapku seraya menahan rasa sakit. Ku cengkram kuat baju untuk sekedar melampiaskan rasa sakit ini.

"Kenapa kamu bisa lari malam-malam seperti ini?" pertanyaannya itu sangat sulit untuk aku jawab, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa berbohong pada orang yang sudah berbuat baik padaku.

"Sebenarnya aku selalu dipaksa oleh Tou-san untuk kuliah kedokteran, aku tidak mau dan aku tidak suka dikekang terus-terusan seperti itu, maka dari itu aku kabur dari rumah dan berakhir seperti ini" ujarku menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Dia tersenyum padaku "bagaimanapun juga itu adalah orangtuamu yang harus kau hormati"

.

Sejak malam tadi aku masih berada ditempat pria yang tidak aku ketahui. Dia mengijinkanku untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu.

"Ano, bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" tanyaku saat melihat dia tengah mempersiapkan sarapan.

Dia tersenyum kearahku "aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau?"

"Aku Sara. Arigato sudah mengijinkanku untuk tinggal"

"Euumm tidak masalah tapi maaf aku harus pergi kuliah. Jika kau masih mau disini silahkan saja"

Dia, pria itu sangat baik padaku. Aku merasa jika dia adalah seseorang yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Tou-san.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Dan benar saja bahkan masalahku dengan Tou-san sudah terselesaikan, dia menasehatiku untuk bicara baik-baik padanya. Sejak saat itu aku mulai merasa dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku" gumam Sara masih memandangi selembar foto yang didalamnya terdapat dia dan pria yang selama ini dia cintai.

.

Malam ini terasa asing bagi Hinata. Setelah kejadian tadi sore yang ia saksikan tepat dikedua matanya Hinata merasa bahwa situasi di sekitarnya sudah berubah. Ia tidak menyangka jika pria yang selama ini dia tunggu-tunggu sudah memiliki seseorang berada disampingnya.

"Apakah aku terlambat? Jika iya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya menatap langit malam dikaca kamar.

Kenangan saat masih bersamanya terlintas kembali dalam ingatan Hinata. Saat-saat terindah yang tidak mungkin bisa terulang kembali.

"Aku rindu waktu dimana kau masih berada disampingku. Setiap hari selalu bersamamu dan aku mulai terbiasa akan kehadiranmu. Dan sekarang semua itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Kita tidak mungkin bisa kembali bersama. Tou-san, apakah pertunangan kami masih berjalan? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan keberangkatannya?" lanjut Hinata kembali mengingat pertengkaran waktu itu bersama sang ayah "wanita bernama Sara itu sangatlah beruntung. Dia cantik, berbakat, kaya dan lagi dia adalah wanita yang beruntung berada di sampingnya. Tapi kenapa saat melihat mereka bersama aku tidak suka? Apakah aku cemburu? Sadarlah Hinata mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah melupakanmu. Hah~ sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur" setelah mengatakan itu diapun berjalan menunju ranjangnya untuk mengistirahatkan badan lelahnya.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Pagi sudah kembali lagi menjemput orang-orang untuk beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Dengan malas Hinata membuka kedua mata yang terasa berat, mata lavender itu masih enggan untuk terbuka melihat keindahan pagi hari ini.

"Ngghh" lenguhan lembut terdengar "aku harus bekerja" ucapnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Hinatapun mau tidak mau harus beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk bersiap bekerja kembali.

Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu banyak sekarang wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu sudah siap untuk pergi. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, ia hanya mengenakan dress selutut dengan _high heels_ menghias kaki jenjangnya dan iapun siap untuk menjalankan harinya.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka Hinata berjalan untuk keluar rumah.

Suasana disekitar apartemen yang sudah 1 tahun ini ia tempati masih terasa sama. Hinata berdiam diri ditepi jalan menunggu taksi yang lewat, dan tak berapa lama taksipun datang dan ia langsung pergi ke tempat kerja.

Tak….. tak….. tak… suara _high heels_ terdengar nyaring saat Hinata masuk kedalam gedung. Suasana masih terasa sepi mengingat jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 07:30.

 **Pukk!** "Hinata, ohayo" suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata berbalik untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang sudah menyapanya pagi ini. Kedua mata itu terbelalak saat melihat wanita yang semalaman ia pikirkan kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya "a…aahhh Sara.. ohayo" jawabnya kikuk.

Sara tersenyum manis padanya "aku dengar hari ini kita akan mulai syuting film loh"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu"

"Semalam Iruka-san yang memberitahukannya padaku. Jadi jadwal pemotretan hari ini akan dibatalkan. Mohon kerja samanya Hinata. Lihat Iruka-san sudah menunggu kita" Sara menarik Hinata untuk mendekat kearah mereka.

"Jadi ini peran utama kita? Wahhh kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku Iruka" ucap seorang pria yang sudah berumur pada Iruka yang berdiri disampingnya seraya menatap kearah Sara.

Iruka yang mendengar itu tersenyum merasa puas dengan apa yang sudah ia berikan padanya "hahaha anda bisa saja Danzo-san. Apakah mereka akan bermain film sekarang?"

Pria bernama Danzo itu tersenyum kearahnya "itu sudah pasti lebih cepat lebih baik. Baiklah nona-nona saya Danzo, seorang sutradara yang akan mengarahkan dalam film kalian nanti"

Mendengar itu Sara tersenyum kearahnya "Ano, tapi bisakah anda ceritakan lagi film seperti apa yang akan aku mainkan nanti?"

"Hmm, pertanyaan yang bagus. Kita akan bermain film yang menceritakan tentang seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan dimana sang putri itu hidup dalam kesendirian dan tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis biasa yang datang ke istana untuk menemaninya. Dan tak beberapa lama berselang rombongan dari kerajaan lain datang berkunjung untuk mengenalkan sang pangeran kepada putri tersebut, namun tanpa siapapun yang tahu ternyara sang pangeran itu adalah teman masa kecil dari sang gadis yang menemani sang putri. Dan setelah itu terjadilah cinta segitiga diantara mereka tapi sang gadis tahu diri dengan posisinya yang hanya seorang anak desa dan tidak mungkin bisa memiliki hati sang pangeran akhirnya sang putri dan pangeran itu menikah. Bagaimana apakah ceritanya menarik?"

Hinata mendengar cerita dari sutradara itu tercengang merasa bahwa itu adalah ceritanya sendiri, dimana sekarang dirinya seolah terjebak dalam cinta segitiga yang belum pasti.

 _'Kenapa aku merasa cerita itu persis denganku ya? Apakah pada akhirnya cerita hidupku sama dengan cerita itu'_ batinnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dihatinya.

"Yang akan memerankan seorang putri adalah Sara, gadis desa adalah Hyuuga Hinata, ratu adalah Yamanaka Ino, sang pangeran adalah Gaara"

Mendengar nama terakhir yang disebut kedua mata Hinata terbelalak tidak percaya bahwa Gaara yang menjadi sahabat dari Naruto ternyata seorang pemain film.

"Gaara, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" ucap Sara membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah, dimana kamu mendengrnya?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku mendengarnya dari seorang teman" balas Sara.

Hinata sudah tahu bahwa teman yang Sara maksudkan itu adalah Naruto _'aahhh ternyata Naruto-kun juga menceritakan tentangnya. Apakah dia menceritkan tentang pertunangan ya? Jika dilihat dari gelagat Sara aku rasa dia tidak menceritakannya'_ batin Hinata memperhatikan Sara yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Danzo.

"Baiklah minna sekarang kita akan berangkat ke lokasi syuting" ucap Iruka pada semuanya yang ada disana.

.

Di rumah sakit Naruto terlihat sedang sibuk dengan para pasien yang berdatangan. Entah kenapa banyak sekali pasien hari ini yang ingin diperiksa olehnya. Apakah itu karna penyakit atau karna ketampanan yang dimiliki dokter muda itu? Entahlah yang jelas pasien yang datang kerumah sakit itu kebanyakan seorang wanita.

"Dok, di ruang 101 masih ada pasien yang harus ditangani" ucap salah seorang suster pada Naruto.

"Iya, saya akan segera kesana. Nah, cepat sembuh ya mbak. Ini ada obat yang perlu anda tebus. Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain" setelah mengucapkan itu Narutopun pergi dari sana untuk keruangan yang dimaksudkan suster tadi.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka perlahan oleh Naruto.

Di sana ia bisa melihat suster tengah memasangkan selang infus pada pasien, Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah mereka "beliau sakit apa?" Tanya Naruto sebelum melihat pasien.

"Beliau mengalami demam yang tinggi"

"Emm, baiklah akan saya perik_" seketika ucapannya terhenti melihat siapa orang yang sudah terbaring diatas ranjang pasien "Hi….hiashi Otou-san?" gumamnya. Suster tadipun pergi dari sana seolah membaca situasi.

Merasakan ada tangan lain yang memeriksanya sang pasienpun membuka matanya "Na….naruto?" ucap Hiashi dengan suara serak.

Naruto tersenyum padanya "Tou-san kenapa bisa sampai sakit seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto setelah memeriksa keadaan Hiashi.

"Tou-san hanya lelah saja. Aahhh jadi kamu sudah menjadi seorang dokter? Tou-san bangga padamu. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak pernah mampir ke rumah nak?"

Diam sejenak sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi barusan ia langsung teringat dengan Hinata "iya Tou-san aku telah mencapai cita-citaku menjadi seorang dokter. Gomen aku belum sempat kerumah. Kenapa Tou-san sendirian disini? Kemana Hinata?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan, Hiashi mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, bingung harus menjawab apa "sebenarnya Hinata sudah tidak tinggal lagi dengan Tou-san"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang Hiashi berikan padanya "kenapa Hinata tidak tinggal bersama Tou-san lagi?"

"Haha, dia bilang dia ingin mandiri" jawab Hiashi lagi yang masih enggan untuk menatap Naruto kembali.

Naruto tahu jika Hiashi tengah berbohong sekarang, tapi ia harus menghentikan rasa penasarannya bagaimanapun juga sekarang pria paruh baya itu tengah sakit dan tidak baik jika harus diberikan banyak pertanyaan "aahh baguslah kalau begitu. Baiklah sekarang Tou-san istirahatlah dulu nanti aku kesini lagi"

"Eeumm, arigato"

Setelah memeriksa Hiashi tadi, Naruto tengah melamun memikirkan ucapan pria yang sudah dianggap ayah olehnya itu "kenapa Hinata pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga? Pantas saja waktu aku mengantarkannya dia tidak langsung masuk kedalam. Eemmm aku harus menyelidikinya" gumamnya masih penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

 **Ddrrttt… ddrrttt….** Getaran ponsel dimeja membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto langsung membaca isi pesan tersebut.

 _'Hari ini aku sedang syuting film. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?'_ isi pesannya.

Naruto tidak langsung membalas pesan yang masuk keponselnya ia masih saja memikirkan tentang wanita berambut lavender itu "Lebih baik aku kembali bekerja" lanjutnya mengacuhkan pesan yang belum sempat ia balas.

.

Di lain tempat Sara yang sedang _break_ syuting tengah menunggu balasan pesan dari seseorang yang sangat spesial untuknya "kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku?" gumamnya.

Tanpa Sara sadari tak jauh dari tempatnya berada Hinata tidak sengaja mendengar keluhan wanita itu _'ternyata mereka masih berkomunikasi disaat jam kerja seperti ini. Hah~ berbeda denganku'_ keluhnya mengalihkan tatapan itu dari Sara.

"Apakah aku harus menanyakan hubungan mereka padanya? Uugghh aku tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran ini. Baiklah, yosh" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah wanita yang ingin dia ajak bicara.

"Sara boleh aku duduk disini, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ujar Hinata memulai pembicaraan dan duduk disamping Sara.

"Eeummm" Sara mengangguk "kamu mau menanyakan apa?"

"Ano, apakah kamu mengenal Uzumaki Naruto?"

Mendengar nama itu disebut Sara menatap Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman manis diwajahnya "tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Aahh tidak bahkan aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik" seru Sara begitu semangat "tapi kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?"

Hinata terkejut melihat reaksi Sara yang seperti itu "Kebetulan aku adalah teman SMAnya dulu. Ahahaha aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian kemarin jadi aku menanyakan hal ini padamu" kikuk Hinata.

"Ohh"

Hening sejenak, mereka berdua merasakan angin yang berhembus.

"Jadi….. apakah kalian sedang berhubungan?"

 **Blush…..** pipi Sara merona mendengar pertanyaan spontan dari Hinata "apakah kelihatan seperti itu?"

 **Deg…**. Perasaan nyeri itu kembali ia rasakan setelah mendengar sendiri jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh wanita sempurna di hadapannya ini "baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin aku tanyakan. Ayo kita akan mulai syuting kembali" ucap Hinata dan beranjak dari sana.

 _'Huh….. baka…. Baka…. Baka…. Apa yang aku tanyakan barusan? Aku melukai diriku sendiri'_

.

.

.

5 bulan telah berlalu, syuting film pertama mereka berjalan dengan baik. Dan sekarang film itu sudah tayang di bioskop-bioskop Konoha. Hinata, Sara, Ino tengah membintangi sebuah acara untuk mewawancarai mereka atas suksesnya film yang mereka bintangi.

Cahaya kamera yang menyorotinya tidak mengganggu sedikitpun, mereka bertiga tersenyum senang ketika wartawan memberikan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang diberikan.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu kini mereka bertiga tengah beristirahat diruang tunggu sebelum pulang kerumah masing-masing.

 **Prokk….**

 **Prokk….**

 **Prokk….**

Suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan tatapan ketiga wanita itu.

"Danzo-san?" ucap Hinata melihat sutradara mereka ada disana.

"Kerja bagus kalian. Aku tidak menyangka jika filmnya akan sukses besar, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita merayakan keberhasilannya? Aku akan mengadakan sebuah pesta dan tentunya kalian harus datang. Baiklah itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan sampai jumpa minggu depan"

Danzopun pergi begitu saja sebelum dari ketiga wanita itu menjawabnya.

"Hah sepertinya akan menyenangkan, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Jaa" ucap Sara dan berlalu dari sana.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino masih berdiam diri disana, terlebih bagi Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya sejak jawaban yang diberikan Sara atas pertanyaannya waktu itu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang dulu" ujar Hinata kemudian.

Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah Ino terlebih dahulu memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata berhenti "Hinata apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan memunggunginya "aku tidak percaya" ucap Ino berjalan ke hadapan Hinata.

"Jujurlah ada apa?"

Kedua tangan Hinata menggenggam erat mencoba tahan dengan perasaan yang ia miliki, namun **brughh!** Hinata memeluk Ino erat.

"Ternyata mereka memang memiliki sebuah hubungan hiks…" jawab Hinata yang akhirnya memberitahukan masalah itu pada sang sahabat.

"Dari mana kamu tahu?"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya "waktu itu aku menanyakannya pada Sara dan dia mengatakan _'apakah terlihat seperti itu'_ dan aku yakin mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan spesial"

 **Pllttakk!** Bukan jawaban yang diterima oleh Hinata tetapi jitakan yang mendarat di kepalanya "Baka, mana mungkin itu adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya bisa saja dia hanya mengarang saja"

"Ta…tapi aku merasakannya seperti itu"

"Dasar gadis bodoh, lupakan saja aku yakin mereka hanya berteman. Sekarang hapus air matamu dan mari kita bersiap untuk pesta nanti"

"Mana bisa aku datang kepesta dengan suasana hatiku yang seperti ini"

"Baka…. Baka….. baka" Ino emosi dengan sahabatnya itu "semangatlah Hinata kau bukanlah Hinata yang aku kenal. Sekarang ikut aku ayo" Ino menarik Hinata begitu saja menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

Akhirnya pesta untuk merayakan sebuah film yang sukses dibintangi oleh para model _professional_ itu datang juga. Terletak di sebelah barat kota Konoha sebuah hotel megah di sulap begitu mewah untuk menyambut para pemain dan para tamu undangan yang akan hadir diacara itu.

Terliahat Danzo, Iruka, Konohamaru dan para staf yang bekerja dalam pembuatan film itu sudah ada disana.

Sedangkan peran utama yang bermain didalam film tersebut masih berada dalam perjalan untuk menghadiri pesta. Sara tidak seorang diri didalam mobilnya, ada seseorang yang juga ikut hadir menemaninya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kamu mengajakku seperti ini?" ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku yakin mereka akan senang melihat kedatangan dokter tampan sepertimu"

"Hahah, kamu bisa saja"

Tak berapa lama mobil hitam mewah yang ditumpangi Sara telah tiba, seseorang keluar dari mobil untuk membantu Sara turun. Melihat peran utama mereka datang, semua mata memandang kearahnya. Sorot kamerapun telah siap untuk mengabadikan momen itu.

Sara keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dikarpet merah dengan menggandeng tangan seseorang yang berdiri dengan gagah disampingnya "tersenyumlah Naruto-kun kamu tampak kaku"

"Aku tidak biasa dengan kamera-kamera itu"

"Hahaha gomen, ayo kita masuk"

Langkah Sara begitu percaya diri masuk kedalam hotel dimana acara akan berlangsung disana selama beberapa jam.

"Waahhh kira-kira siapa ya yang datang dengan Sara-san?"

"Dia tampan"

"Ini akan menjadi berita heboh nih"

Tak lama berselang mobil mewah lainnyapun datang setelahnya. Itu adalah Hinata dan Ino yang sudah tiba. Dengan langkah percaya diri mereka berdua berjalan juga diatas karpet merah yang tadi sempat membuat heboh para wartawan disana.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sara-san datang dengan pria tampan"

"Iya aku juga tidak menyangka"

"Tidak heran jika Sara mudah mendapatkannya, diakan sangat cantik pasti banyak pria yang berdatangan padanya"

Sepanjang kaki itu melangkah masuk, telinga Hinata menangkap pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar. Ia terus melangkah masuk sebelum matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi tengah berbincang-bincang seraya wanita itu mengapit lengan sang pria.

Seolah mengerti kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu saja, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok pria yang berada disamping wanita itu, ia menautkan kedua tangannya mencoba bertahan dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang _'aahh jadi dia datang dengannya?'_

"Naruto-kun?"

 **Tbc….**

 **Semoga suka ya dan gomen jika updateannya agak lama :D kalau suka jangan lupa reviews ya, maksih banyak ^^ Jaa, sampai jumpa lagi :D \^^/**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **stone27 : hehe makasih banyak, ga bisa ngira-ngira akan berapa chap lagi :D mungkin di chap depan akan dijelaskan :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Tsukasa : hahaha iya disini emang ada orang ke-3 lagi :D hahha ga bakalan ko ringan-ringan saja dan gak mungkin juga Hinata gantung diri di po'on toge *ga muat haha :D. Hubungan hime sama Tou-sannya akan dijelaskan dichap depan hehe gomen ne :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Hamura159 : itu juga akan dijelaskan dichap depan heheh :D sepertinya sara ga punya pair soalnya dia hanya jadi peran tambahan saja heheh arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Anko Guru Matematika : haha maksih banyak :D kalau itu sudah pasti :) Mudah-mudahan ga berhenti deh, makasih banyak udah mau baca :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **MYSH : heheh makasih banyak udah suka :D fic naruhina juga masih banyak yang bagus dari fic ini hehe tapi sekali lagi makasih banyak ya :D gomen jika updateannya telat :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **mihawk607 : hehehe makasih banyak, iya tadinya mau Shion tapi ga jadi wkwk :) haha ampe segitunya ^^ udah lanjut semoga suka arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **nawaha : heheh :D iya itu sudah pasti ko ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Kitsune228 : makasih banyak atas pertanyaan dan kritiknya :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca :D :) semoga suka ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata POV**

Langkah kakiku terhenti dengan sendirinya saat menatap dua sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagiku tengah berbincang-bincang bersama. Mereka saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain membuat semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ya mungkin saja itu benar. Dan aku disini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Suasana pesta tidak sedikitpun membuatku lepas dari sosoknya yang selama ini telah membuatku merasakan sesuatu dalam hatiku.

 **Bukk!** Seseorang menabrak tubuhku.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu berhenti mendadak seperti ini?" ahh rupanya dia adalah Ino yang sekarang berdiri disampingku.

"E…eehhh gomen, tadi aku hanya_ sudahlah ayo kita menuju kursi tamu" ajakku pada Ino untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Hari ini aku mengenakan dress berwarna ungu senada dengan rambut lavenderku. Tentu saja, gaun ini adalah pilihan Ino waktu itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan dandananku, tapi setelah melihat wanita yang berdiri bersamanya itu akhirnya aku juga harus tampil lebih baik darinya.

Tapi jika dilihat dari sisi manapun juga Sara adalah wanita yang sempurna. Lihat saja dia sekarang datang dengan menggunakan dress panjang berwarna merah senada dengan rambutnya yang ia sanggul menambah kesan anggun dan dewasa. Juga pria yang berdiri disampingnya mengenakan jas yang serasi dengan dress yang ia pakai.

Setelah aku duduk pandanganku masih saja tidak terlepas dari sosoknya yang begitu menawan.

 _'Apakah dari dulu Naruto-kun setampan ini? Baka, pemikiran macam apa itu tentu saja dari dulu dia sudah tampan, aku saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya karna sibuk dengan perasaanku untuk Sasuke yang jelas-jelas bukan untukku. Dan sekarang perasaan itu membuatku sangat tersiksa. Setiap kali memikirkannya hanya ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan, dia sudah kembali tetapi kembalinya dia bukanlah untukku'_ ucapku berbatin masih terus menatap pada sosoknya yang berkarisma.

"Hinata…. Oyy Hinata" ucap Ino lagi, buru-buru akupun mengalihkan tatapan padanya.

"Ya…ya?" kataku senormal mungkin.

"Kamu melamun?"

"Ahahah tidak ko"

"Karena acaranya akan segera dimulai saya minta perhatian anda"

Aahhh sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada _mc_ itu yang kembali mengalihkan perhatian Ino "sepertinya acaranya sudah mau dimulai" ucapku menatap kedepan melepaskan kontak mata dengannya.

 _'Hah~ akhirnya aku bisa menghela nafas lega'_

Sedetik kemudian cahaya lampu mulai meredup di gantikan dengan kegelapan guna mencari perhatian para tamu undangan untuk memperhatikan acara yang segera berlangsung. Apakah aku harus berterima kasih sekali lagi pada pegawai yang menjalankan tugas ini agar aku bisa memperhatikannya tanpa ketahuan oleh Ino? Tapi yang jelas aku harus berterima kasih terlebih dahulu kepada Tuhan yang sudah memberikanku kesempatan ini.

Tatapanku menatap liar pada sosoknya yang hilang entah kemana. Baru saja beberapa detik aku berpaling dan kini Narutokun sudah tidak terlihat lagi dalam pandanganku.

Namun ketika aku menatap lurus kedepan, rambut pirang mencolok itu bisa ku kenali meskipun potongannya sudah berbeda dari dulu tapi aku yakin itu adalah Narutokun dan yang duduk disebelahnya sudah pasti dia adalah Sara.

"Minna, arigato gozaimasu kalian sudah datang ke acara perayaan atas berhasilnya film yang beberapa bulan ini telah dirintis. Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para aktor pemula dari model _professional_ yang telah bersedia memainkan sebuah film yang menceritakan tentang kerajaan_"

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan Danzo-san yang tengah memberikan pidatonya pada tamu undangan didepan panggung. Tapi setelah beberapa menit kemudian…

"Bisakah Sara-san maju kesini untuk mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada tamu undangan?" ucap Danzo-san yang membuat perhatianku tertuju padanya. Ku lihat lagi Sara tampak tersenyum pada Narutokun dan sialnya lagi pria itu juga membalas senyumannya seolah memberikan semangat padanya.

"Ughh aku membencinya"

"Uhhh sugoiii, eehh bukankah orang yang duduk dengan Sara itu adalah Na_"

"Ehh Ino-chan aku ke toilet dulu ya" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-kata Ino tadi buru-buru aku pergi dari sisinya, aku bingung harus menjawab apa karna Ino sudah menyadari situasinya.

.

Aku berjalan ke belakang dari tempat duduk. Di depan panggung aku bisa melihat Sara yang sedang menyampaikan pidatonya. Tatapanku kembali mengarah pada Naruto-kun yang tengah duduk sendirian.

 _'Aku harus berbicara padanya. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa memendam lebih lama lagi'_

Entah keberanian dari mana aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk Narutokun berada. Untung suasana masih gelap jadi tidak ada yang melihatku berjalan mengarah padanya.

Aku sudah berada tepat dibelakang Narutokun, bisa kurasakan harum parfum maskulin yang dia pakai. Detak jantungku tidak karuan berada dekat dengannya seperti ini membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku jadi teringat dengan kenangan-kenangan yang dulu pernah terjadi.

"Na….naruto-kun?" sial aku tergugup.

Dia berpaling padaku "iya? Siapa ya?" tanyanya penasaran tidak bisa melihatku dengan jelas karna tidak adanya penerangan yang cukup.

Suara baritonenya sangat aku rindukan "Ini aku Hyuuga Hinata, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku.

Lama dia tidak menjawab ajakanku ini sampai aku berpikir dia tengah khawatir pada Sara jika kami pergi berdua "kalau tidak bisa juga tidak ap_"

"Boleh, dimana kita akan bicara?"

Kedua mataku terbelalak tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang dia berikan "bisakah diatap hotel ini?"

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu kamipun diam-diam pergi dari kerumunan.

.

.

Aku memang benar-benar sudah gila. Setelah mengajaknya kesini aku malah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk. Di dalam ruangan tadi sudah banyak kata-kata yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya. Hanya dengan duduk berdua saja dengannya seperti ini malah membuatku tidak bisa bersuara.

Wajahnya yang terkena lampu diatap hotel sangat menawan membuatku enggan untuk memalingkan tatapanku.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu waktu itu apakah sudah sembuh?"

Aku tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya setelah 10 menit kami sampai disini.

"E…etto, iya sudah sembuh. Arigato sudah merawatku waktu itu" balasku mencoba senormal mungkin.

 _Wuushh!_ Angin malam berhembus menggelitik tanganku yang tanpa kain sedikitpun. Dress yang Ino-chan pilihkan untukku memang tanpa lengan dan bodohnya sekarang aku malah pergi kesini tanpa memikirkan jika angin yang mendekati musim salju pasti sangatlah dingin.

 **Plukk!** Kedua mataku terbelalak, saat Naruto-kun menyampirkan jasnya padaku.

Aku menatap padanya yang tengah tersenyum padaku "aku lihat kamu kedinginan, jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?"

Tatapanku masih saja tertuju padanya. Lidahku tiba-tiba saja menjadi kelu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika dia memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Mencengkaram kuat jas yang ada dibahuku, aku mencoba mengatakan apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan sedari dulu yang sudah tidak bisa untuk aku pendam lebih lama lagi.

"A….arigato. Se…..benarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan"

"Iya apa itu?"

Diam sejenak menghirup parfum yang melekat di jasnya membuatku merasa tenang "kenapa kamu bisa pergi ke Amerika? Dan kenapa kamu menyembunyikan keberangkatanmu waktu itu padaku? Apakah kamu membenciku? Jika iya maafkan aku yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun tentangmu. Aku tahu sekarang aku sudah terlambat dan sudah tidak bisa berada disampingmu lagi, karna ada wanita lainkan disampingmu sekarang? Ya aku mengetahui siapa wanita itu. Tapi apakah kamu tahu selama 4 tahun aku merasa tersikasa dengan tiadanya kau disampingku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu yang selalu ada untukku, disampingku bahkan menghiburku ketika aku terluka. Tapi… saat kau pergi tanpa mengabariku sedikitpun aku tersadar bahwa kehadiranmu sangatlah berarti untukku. Naruto-kun selama ini aku… sudah mencintaimu. Gomen, atas perlakuanku waktu. Tapi_" sejenak aku bernafas lega dan tersenyum padanya "sekarang aku sadar bahwa kesempatan untuk bisa bersamamu sudah tidak mungkin. Yah, hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Baiklah terima kasih sudah mau menerima ajakanku" ucapku panjang lebar tanpa memberikan dia kesempatan untuk berbicara, ku lihat ekspresi yang Naruto-kun berikan padaku antara percaya dan tidak, itu wajar dan aku tidak terkejut lagi.

Akupun beranjak dari sana, tapi sebelum beberapa langkah **grepp!** Tanganku ditahan olehnya. Aku menoleh melihat tatapannya yang berubah serius.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Tou-san?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya menghiraukan ucapanku beberapa saat lalu. Aku menunduk melihat tangan tan itu mencengkram kuat pergelangan tanganku dan kembali menatap kedalam iris blue sapphirenya.

Aku menyeringai padanya "kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa keluar dari rumah itu? Karna aku marah pada Tou-san yang sama sekali tidak memberitahukan padaku tentangmu. Aku selalu bertanya padanya dimana keberadaanmu. Tapi yang Tou-san katakana padaku _'aku tidak tahu Naruto dimana'_ apakah aku bisa mempercayainya? Tidak aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku yakin Tou-san menyembunyikan tentangmu padaku. Semua orang bahkan menutupinya dariku, dan Tou-san lebih memilih melihat putrinya merasakan sakit akibat menahan rindu pada seseorang yang sudah tidak bisa aku miliki"

 **Plash!** Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Langkahku semakin cepat untuk pergi dari hadapannya, air mata sudah tidak bisa aku tahan lagi. Pada akhirnya aku berlari sampai aku tiba di tangga penghubung atap dengan aula tempat pesta. Ku usap dengan kasar air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Ku simpan jasnya disana dan pergi kembali menikmati pesta.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Setelah kepergian Hinata aku masih duduk disini sendirian di atap hotel memandang keatas langit yang begitu indah dihiasi dengan banyaknya bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Suasana ini sangat tidak cocok dengan apa yang barusan sudah terjadi. Wanita itu, wanita yang dulu aku cintai, wanita yang masih menjadi tunanganku berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Apakah semuanya salahku? Aku tidak menyangka jika selama ini Hinata menderita karnaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa sang waktu bisa merubah perasaan seseorang dengan begitu cepat. Aku kira dia sudah kembali bersama Sasuke dan menjalani hidup bahagia dengannya. Tapi setelah melihat dan mendengar dia mengatakan hal itu aku jadi bingung juga. Apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar? Jika iya maka diriku yang dulu akan merasa senang.

"Lebih baik aku kembali" ucapku beranjak pergi.

Di sana, ditangga itu aku melihat jasku tergeletak di tinggalkan oleh Hinata. Aku tersenyum seraya membawanya kembali. Kakiku terus melangkah pada pesta yang semakin meriah.

Ku lihat wanita itu, Sara berjalan mendekat kearahku "Naruto-kun kamu dari mana? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi" ucapnya. Sara adalah sahabat baikku selama di Amerika. Pertemuan kami memang tidak disengaja tapi hubungan pertemanan kami sudah berjalan sejauh ini.

"Hahah tadi aku keluar sebentar untuk mencari angin, haaahhh aku tidak terbiasa dengan acara besar seperti ini" kilahku dan tertawa padanya.

"Eemmmm…. Begitu ya. Naruto-kun ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Bisakah kita bicara disana?" tunjuk Sara pada ruangan yang tidak terjangkau oleh siapapun.

Kulihat semua tamu undangan tengah sibuk menikmati pestanya. Ada yang berdansa, makan, mengobrol dan lain sebagainya tidak menghiraukan situasi apapun disekitar.

"Ayo"

Tanganku ditarik pakasa oleh Sara dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

.

Sesampainya kami disana, Sara menatapku dengan sorot mata yang menunjukan keseriusan "apa yang ingin kamu bic_"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku tiba-tiba saja Sara memotongnya dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku terkejut bukan main. Apakah hari ini adalah keberuntunganku? Dalam satu hari ada 2 wanita yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintaiku? Hahahaha sangat tidak bisa aku percaya.

"Kenapa bisa?" hanya itu yang bisa aku tanyakan padanya.

Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku erat, sorot matanya berubah menjadi hangat "aku telah jatuh cinta saat kau pertama kali menolongku" senyuman itu kembali ia perlihatkan padaku.

Apa yang aku rasakan? Apakah aku harus menerimanya? Ataukah…..

Hinata…

 _'Ehh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Disaat seperi ini kenapa bayangan Hinata muncul? Apa yang harus aku lakukan disatu sisi aku tidak ingin melukai Sara, tapi….'_

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" yah hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan padanya.

Ku tatap kembali mata ungu didepanku, dia masih saja tersenyum tapi aku tahu senyuman itu menampilkan kekecewaan yang tidak bisa untuk dia ungkapkan padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jujur jika ditanya apakah aku juga menyukainya? Iya aku menyukai Sara karna bagaimanapun juga selama hampir 2 tahun aku selalu bersamanya.

"Tidak apa jika kamu belum bisa menjawabnya tapi maukah kamu berdansa denganku?" ajak Sara yang membuat kedua mataku kembali terbelalak.

Aku mengangguk mantap menerima ajakannya. Kamipun berdansa dengan para tamu undangan yang lain. Tatapanku terpaku pada sosok Sara yang terlihat tegar menghadapiku yang kikuk ini. Jujur sampai saat inipun aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Gomen Sara aku sudah mengecewakanmu.

.

Suasana di hotel itu sangatlah meriah. Tamu yang berdatangan untuk memeriahkan acara atas kesuksesan film yang disutradarai oleh Danzo terbuai dengan musik romantis yang dimainkan. Semua pasangan yang hadir seakan terhipnotis untuk berdekapan satu sama lain.

Begitupun dengan Naruto yang malam ini tengah berdansa dengan sahabatnya Sara. Mereka berdua saling mendekap satu sama lain dan mengikuti irama musik.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui tidak jauh dari mereka sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya dengan intens. Sorot mata lavender itu menampilkan ketidaksukaan pada pasangan yang terlihat romantis disana. Tangannya mengepal kuat, nafasnya naik turun mencoba meredakan kejolak emosi yang tidak bisa ia salurkan.

"Jadi kau sudah bersama dengannya? Setelah mengungkapkan perasaanku memang lega, tapi kenapa mereka berdua harus memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka tepat di depanku? Uugghhh aku tidak menyukainya" ucap Hinata kesal dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil minuman yang tersedia di meja.

Hinata minum seperti orang yang sangat kehausan, sembari tatapannya masih terus tertuju pada mereka "aku benci mereka, aku benci mereka, benci mereka" gumamnya yang sesekali di selingi oleh minum.

Sedangkan pasangan itu….

"Gomen"

Perkataan yang diucapkan Naruto barusan membuat hati Sara merasakan sakit. Ia tahu jika kata maaf itu mempunyai makna jika ia sudah di tolak.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu tapi "Aku mohon biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Aku ingin merasakan dekapan hangatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" ucap Sara membenamkan kepala didada bidang Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa menolak ia tahu bahwa sekarang wanita itu terlihat rapuh.

.

Setelah berdansa dengan Sara, Naruto kembali duduk di kursi untuk menikmati pertunjukan yang disediakan di atas panggung.

 **Pukk!** Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya "Ga…gaara? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya bingung melihat sahabat merahnya ada disana.

"Kamu tidak tahu? Aku seorang aktor yang main di film ini juga" ucap Gaara dengan percaya diri.

"Emm benarkah? Hahahaha aku tidak nonton filmnya sih" acuh Naruto.

"Hmm, kau ini. Jadi sedang apa kau disini? Apakah kau sedang bertugas?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat "tidak aku diajak oleh temanku kesini. Kau tahu Sara? Dia adalah temanku saat kami berada di Amerika"

Gaara terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu "be…benarkah Sara temanmu? Apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengan Hinata?" ujar Gaara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Lama ia tidak menjawab sampai pada akhirnya diapun menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi "iya aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan kau tahu dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Tapi….."

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau senangkan? Akhirnya wanita yang kau cintai membalas perasaanmu?"

"Entahlah aku bingung, dan lagi ada satu wanita yang juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti salah satu dari mereka"

Gaara tersenyum kearahnya seraya berkata "ikutilah kata hatimu, kau tahu rasa sakit memang harus dirasakan karna itu sebagai jalan agar semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula. Karna jika mempunyai sebuah perasaan kita juga harus menerima semua resikonya. Jadi sekarang kau tidak usah merasa bersalah pada siapapun, aku percaya kau akan memutuskan yang terbaik untukmu"

"Eumm arigato Gaara"

.

Kesadaran Hinata hilang, dia ambruk di kursi dengan bekas botol wine yang sudah dia minum sampai habis. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan penyebab Hinata seperti ini, bahkan Ino yang datang menghampirinya pun tidak percaya jika Hinata sudah seperti ini.

"Heyy Hinata, sadarlah Hinata oyyy" ucap Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Eughh?" lenguhan halus itu keluar dari mulutnya, dengan mata menyipit Hinata menatap kedatangan Ino.

"Ohh hikss Ino-chan" ucapnya "hahahaha ngapain kamu disini? Aahhh kamu mau minum bersamaku?" tanyanya lagi mengacungkan botol wine pada Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya melihat sahabatnya jadi seperti ini "Hinata, kamu terlalu terlalu banyak minum. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Ino seraya merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang, aku mau disini menikmati malam yang indah. Hahahha" kata Hinata melepaskan tangan Ino dengan paksa.

"Hinata sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Tapi sadarlah Hinata jangan sakiti dirimu" gumam Ino melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Ino yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana pada akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan Hinata. Tatapannya menengok kesegala arah mencoba mencari pertolongan untuk membawa sahabatnya pulang. Tepat saat pandangannya melihat kearah depan panggung ia bisa melihat pria berambut pirang tengah berdiri disana. Ino yakin jika itu adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

Ino berjalan mendekatinya "Naruto?" sapanya membuat perhatian pria itu berpaling.

"Ehh, Ino?"

"Naruto bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

 _'Ada apa lagi ini? Masa Ino juga men_? Aahhh tidak tidak'_ pikirnya yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Pokonya ikut sajalah"

Ino menarik Naruto paksa menjauhi keramaian.

"Kamu bisa mengantarkan Hinata pulang? Lihat dia mabuk berat" ucap Ino setelah membawa Naruto ketempat Hinata berada.

Naruto berdiri memandang Hinata yang sudah tidur diatas sofa dengan penampilannya yang tidak karuan. Dalam hatinya ia merasakan ada perasaan aneh yang kembali hadir. Tatapannya menyendu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Kenapa Hinata seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Ino menggeleng "aku juga tidak tahu. Apakah kalian tadi sempat bicara? Karna aku yakin Hinata tidak mungkin jadi seperti ini jika tidak ada penyebab yang membuat ia merasa sakit"

Perkataan Ino barusan begitu menohok hatinya. Dia jadi teringat dengan perkataan Hinata ketika mereka berada diatap, Naruto tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini "baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membawa Hinata pulang"

Kembali ia menyampirkan jasnya untuk menutupi bahu Hinata, dan iapun langsung menggendongnya untuk dibawa pulang.

"Aku percayakan Hinata padamu. Kau tahu selama kau pergi dia selalu menantimu" ucap Ino sebelum Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Ya aku tahu" Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Narutopun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino seraya Hinata berada dalam gendongannya. Untung saja para tamu undangan masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sedari tadi, jadi tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah membawa Hinata.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto tidak henti-hentinya melirik kearah Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Dalam benaknya ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan hari ini. Mulai dari pembicaraan yang tidak Naruto harapkan sampai pada tindakan Hinata yang membuatnya juga tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Dari kapan dia bisa minum seperti ini?" gumam Naruto "ahh sial akukan tidak tahu dia sekarang tinggal dimana. Dan bodohnya kenapa aku lupa menanyakannya pada Ino. Apakah aku harus membawanya ke kediaman Hyuuga? Tapi aku rasa sepertinya disana bukan tempat yang tepat. Aahhh tidak ada jalan lain selain membawanya ke apartemenku"

Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang membelah angin malam yang berhembus.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui wanita disebelahnya itu masih belum tertidur pulas _'aromanya sangat menenangkan dan aku sangat menyukainya'_ batin Hinata.

Sedangkan di tempat pesta…..

Sara yang tidak sengaja melihat Naruto pergi dengan menggendong Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Sedari tadi dia hanya duduk terdiam memikirkan Naruto.

"Apakah mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan? Jika dipikir-pikir kenapa juga Hinata waktu itu menanyakan Naruto padaku? Apakah dia juga menyukainya? Aahh, mungkin saja benar seperti itu karna tidak mungkin jika Hinata menanyakan Narutokun padaku tanpa ada maksud apapun didalamnya" gumam Sara memprediksikan hal yang sudah menimpa padanya.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram dressnya kuat, dia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Didalam hatinya bersemayam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

.

Naruto sudah tiba diapartemen, dia langsung menidurkan Hinata di ranjangnya. Namun sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar **grepp!** Pergelangan tangan Naruto ditahan oleh Hinata. Naruto langsung berbalik melihat wanita itu yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban sampai….

Kedua mata itu terbuka, iris lavendernya menatap intens dan begitu hangat "Jangan pergi lagi, aku mohon tetaplah disisiku Naruto-kun"

Di dalam hati Naruto saat melihat Hinata seperti ini ada desiran hangat yang ia rasakan kembali "lepaskan, kamu harus beristirahat" jawabnya melepaskan tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

 **Grepp!** Baru saja kakinya melangkah ia dikagetkan lagi dengan tindakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Hina….ta?"

"Tidak, hiks….. hiks…. Aku mohon jangan pergi"

Bisa ia rasakan jika kemeja bagian punggungnya yang ia pakai basah oleh air mata Hinata. Wanita itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan erat. Naruto tahu jika Hinata menangis sekarang, dia hanya bisa terdiam tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tatapan iris blue sapphirenya menatap pada sepasang tangan putih yang melingkar pada perutnya ' _Hinata apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jangan seperti ini aku masih belum bisa memastikan perasaanku sekarang'_ batinnya lagi.

"Hinata kau masih mabuk. Sekarang pergilah tidur" ucapan seperti itulah yang bisa Naruto berikan padanya. Dan perlahan demi perlahan diapun melepaskan pelukan Hinata membawa kembali wanita itu tidur diranjangnya.

.

Kejadian barusan membuat Naruto bingung dengan debaran yang kembali bersarang didalam hatinya. Selama ini perasaan itu sudah ia lupakan. Dan sekarang Naruto kembali teringat dengan kisah dimasa lalunya hingga rasa itu hadir lagi.

Pandangannya menatap kosong pada langit-langit disana, ia meletakan sebelah tangannya menempel pada dahi berpikir untuk kesekian kali tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Mendengar bahwa wanita itu mencintainya Naruto masih bimbang dalam mempercayai ucapan Hinata.

"Jika saja dulu kamu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku mungkin aku akan bahagia. Tapi sekarang…. Aahh entahlah aku bingung"

 _'ikutilah kata hatimu, kau tahu rasa sakit memang harus dirasakan karna itu sebagai jalan agar semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula. Karna jika mempunyai sebuah perasaan kita juga harus menerima semua resikonya. Jadi sekarang kau tidak usah merasa bersalah pada siapapun, aku percaya kau akan memutuskan yang terbaik untukmu'_

Seketika ucapan Gaara teringat kembali dalam benaknya "benar apa yang dikatakan oleh panda itu, bahwa aku harus mengikuti apa kata hatiku. Ya, sekarang aku sudah menemukan jawaban yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Semoga keputusanku ini tidak menyakiti siapapun"

 **Tbc…**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^ arigato sudah membaca fic ini semoga bisa kembali lagi minggu depan :D jaa kalau suka jangan lupa reviews ya :D ^^v :D**

 **Balasaan reviews :**

 **Anko Guru Matematika : cepet sembuh ya demamnya hehe arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Kitsune228 : sudah lanjut semoga suka :D nah pertanyaannya sudah dijawab di chap ini dan semoga sesuai ya :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **nawaha : heheh sudah lanjut nih semoga suka :D gomen kalau lama :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **tsukasa : hahaha gomen ne :D sudah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca :D ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semalam hujan salju turun dikota Konoha membuat pagi ini menjadi pagi pertama diawal musim dingin. Semua penduduk di kots itu merasa enggan untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Dan apa lagi alasannya jika bukan karna cuaca yang super dingin ini? Begitupun dengan seorang wanita yang masih bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut hangatnya. Aroma berbeda dari ruangan itulah yang membuat dia tidak mau meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

 _'Nyamannya. Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini'_ batin dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma itu.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya kamarku tidak mempunyai bau seperti ini" gumamnya.

Kedua mata itu membuka cepat, melihat kesekitaran yang tampak asing dalam penglihatannya. Dia bangun dari tidur dan duduk memperhatian ruangan itu dengan seksama.

"A…aku dimana" lanjutnya lagi.

Perlahan-lahan diapun mulai turun dari ranjang itu untuk keluar dari kamar asing yang semalaman telah ia huni.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka.

Ruangan yang tertangkap oleh lavendernya sama asingnya dengan kamar ini, dia berjalan keluar untuk mencari tahu dimana ia sekarang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menangkap bayangan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap tengah berdiri seraya menatapnya.

"Na….narutokun?" bisik Hinata terkejut melihat pria itu ada disana.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah kembali" jawab Naruto membuat Hinata bingung.

"A…aku dimana? Da…dan kenapa bisa kau ada disini?" tanyanya lagi….

 **Deg…..** jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan kencang. Ingatannya kembali pada malam tadi, dimana ia sudah berbicara dengan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Juga, yang membuat Hinata berdiam diri ditempat adalah ingatannya saat Sara dan pria didepannya saling berdekapan itu lagi-lagi membuat ia merasakan sakit.

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, Hinata menunduk dengan poni ratanya yang menutupi sebagaian wajah. Ia bingung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan yang seperti sekarang.

"Semalam kamu mabuk berat makanya aku membawamu ke apartemenku. Gomen, karna aku tidak tahu dimana kamu tinggal makan_"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya Hinata memotongnya cepat "Apakah aku tidak melakukan hal aneh padamu malam tadi?" ujarnya begitu panik.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman padanya "tidak ada yang terjadi. Kalau begitu ayo sarapan. Aku sudah buatkan bubur untukmu" ajaknya.

Hinata heran melihat sikap Naruto yang seolah baik-baik saja dengan pernyataan cintanya tadi malam. Tatapan lavender itu kembali menatap punggung tegapnya "bahkan sekarang punggungnya sudah berubah tidak lagi serapuh dulu" gumam Hinata dan berjalan mendekat keruang makan.

Di ruangan sebelah tempat tinggal Naruto berada seorang wanita sedang menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca besar yang berada dikamarnya. Dia menyeringai seraya bergumam "Hinata, aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya untuk Narutokun tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja padamu"

.

Suasana diruang makan itu terasa canggung. Naruto maupun Hinata tidak ada yang memulai untuk membuka suara, hanya ada dentingan jam dinding yang menemani mereka sarapan.

Tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak betah terus berdiam diri seperti itu dan pada akhirnya iapun membuka suara "perkataanku yang semalam, aku mohon lupakanlah. Aku hanya berbicara tanpa tahu situasi. Gomen aku sudah mengganggu hubungan kalian" kata Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto yang duduk didepannya.

"Maksudmu apa? Hubungan apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

Mendengar itu Hinata mendongakan kepala menatap kedalam iris blue sapphire didepannya "a…apa lagi jika bukan hubungan Na….narutokun dan Sara"

Diam, Naruto terdiam beberapa detik tidak langsung membalas perkataan Hinata sampai… "hahahah aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sara. Dia hanya sahabatku. Dan untuk melupakan ucapanmu malam tadi… gomen sepertinya aku tidak bisa"

Hinata menggenggam sendok ditangan kanannya erat seraya kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna "kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Jelas-jelas aku melihat sendiri bahwa malam tadi kalian berdansa dengan mendekap satu sama lain dan sekarang kau bilang tidak ada hubungan apapun? Apakah aku bisa mempercayainya? Hiks…. Hiks…. Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan ucapanku hiks…. Apakah kau mau balas dendam padaku atas hiks…. kelakuanku dimasa lalu?" ucap Hinata emosi tidak mempercayai perkataan Naruto dan berlalu dari sana.

Sekarang Hinata tengah berdiri dibalkon seraya menghapus air matanya kasar. Hatinya terasa sakit dengan apa yang ia dengan barusan dari pria yang selama ini ia cintai. Hinata meyakini jika Naruto akan balas dendam dengan kelakuan yang sudah ia buat dulu pada Naruto. Dimana Hinata menganggap Naruto hanya seorang supir yang selalu siap mengantarnya kemanapun dan selalu mengabaikan perasaannya.

"Hiks…. Hiks….. jika dia memang berniat untuk membalas dendam padaku hiks…. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan bahwa Sara hanya sahabatnya hiks….. hiks…. Apakah dia tidak tahu bagaimana sa…sakitnya jika ti…tidak hiks…. dianggap?" gumamnya dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar mendekapnya hangat. Air mata berhenti mengalir, kedua mata berbinar dan kembali membulat sempurna, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Aroma menenangkan itu kembali masuk kedalam penciumannya. Nafasnya tercekat, dan lidahnya kelu tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Jangan menangis, dari dulu aku tidak suka melihat kau mengeluarkan air mata terlebih sekarang itu karnaku, aku sangat membencinya"

Perkataan Naruto tadi justru malah membuat air matanya kembali mengalir"kenapa…. Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku" ujar Hinata menahan keterkejutan sekaligus menahan emosi.

"Kamu tahu, semalam Sara memang mengatakan cintanya padaku tapi….. aku menolaknya"

 **Deg…..** tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan lega disana "kenapa? Bukannya aneh jika kau menolaknya, bukankah kau juga mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya tapi aku menyukainya dan hanya menganggap Sara sebagai adikku saja. Alasan kenapa semalam kami berdansa dan saling mendekap satu sama lain itu adalah permintaan terakhir Sara karna disanalah aku menolak perasaannya"

"Kenapa?" perkataan itulah yang selalu Hinata ucapkan. Dia bingung dengan keadaan yang sudah menimpanya sekarang.

"Karna…"

Wajah terkejut sangat kentara disana, setelah mendengar bisikan halus tepat ditelinganya ia kembali terkejut dengan perkataan tiba-tiba yang Naruto ucapkan.

.

Di rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha, disanalah tempat Hyuuga Hiashi dirawat. Beliau masih berada disana mengingat kondisinya yang tak kunjung baik. Putra sulungnya Hyuuga Neji yang selalu menemani setelah kepulangannya dari Inggris.

"Apakah Tou-san masih merahasian dia dari Hinata?" Tanya Neji merasa bahwa tindakan ayahnya itu tidak baik.

"Tou-san hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyakiti Hinata"

"Kata Tou-san bahwa sekarang dia sudah kembali ke Jepang dan menjadi dokter dirumah sakit ini. Tapi apakah mereka masih bertunangan?"

Hiashi menatap kelangit-langit putih kamar inapnya sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya "Tou-san mengharapkan mereka masih bertunangan, karna selama ini dia maupun Hinata tidak ada yang memutuskan hal itu"

"Hah" Neji tampak terkejut dengan perkataan yang ia dengar dari Tou-sannya itu "be….benarkah itu? A…apakah Hinata sudah mencintainya?"

"Entahlah, tapi Tou-san harap Hinata mencintainya. Karna jika Hinata tidak mencintainya tidak mungkin dia bertengkar dengan Tou-san dan meninggalkan rumah"

Perkataan itu meyakinkan Neji bahwa ternyata adiknya itu telah mencintai tunangannya yang tidak pernah dia anggap dari dulu "hm, bagaimanapun juga aku ingin melihat Hinata bahagia"

.

.

Hari minggu kali ini sangat berbeda bagi Hinata, dia tidak menyangka jika hari yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Hari dimana sang pemilik hati mengutarakan perasaanya yang selama ini dia pendam. Terkejut, itulah reaksi Hinata saat mendengar bisikan lembut itu tepat ditelinganya.

Rona merah muncul sebagai reaksi jika dirinya begitu bahagia dengan ucapan yang baru beberapa menit lalu didengarnya. Namun mereka berdua masih berdiam diri ditempatnya masing-masing. Pelukan singkat yang tadi terjadi sudah dilepaskan. Keberadaan mereka berdua sekarang ada diruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata duduk dengan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap dinding kosong yang ada didepannya. Entah kenapa suasana disana begitu canggung.

 **Tettt…..**

Suara bel dipintu depan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Naruto bangkit untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang bertamu sepagi ini.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka, menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan dress selututnya tengah tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Sa…sara?" gugupnya melihat sekaligus wanita kedua yang semalam menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Ohayo, aku datang kesini untuk memberikanmu sarapan. Ayo makan" ajaknya masuk dan melewati Naruto yang masih mematung ditempat.

Namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya masuk kedalam, Sara kembali diam melihat ada wanita lain disana. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan tidak suka.

 _'Kenapa dia datang kesini?'_ batin Hinata menatap intens Sara yang ada didepannya.

 _'Wanita ini, jadi Naruto-kun membawanya kesini? Sebenarnya dia mau apa?'_ batin Sara.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan suasana seperti ini, dia tidak ingin salah satu wanita dari mereka ada yang tersinggung atau tidak enak hati.

"A…no"

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" perkataan Naruto barusan diserobot langsung oleh Sara yang memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata.

Hinata masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun "aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ada disini. Dan kau kenapa datang kemari?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Kediamanku dekat disini, dan aku juga ingin memberikan Narutokun sarapan. Dan lagi kenapa kau memakai baju Naruto?"

Hinata menatap kebawah melihat kaos besar yang sekarang tengah ia pakai "oh ini, Narutokun yang meminjamkannya padaku"

"Narutokun bisa kamu jelaskan padaku semua ini?" Tanya Sara lagi berbalik menatap kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan pria itu masih terdiam bingung harus memulai dari mana "baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin gara-gara suasana seperti ini kita jadi membenci satu sama lain." Naruto berjalan dan duduk diruang tamu seperti tadi.

Kedua wanita itu mengikutinya dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sara lagi tidak sabaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Hinata menatap Naruto yang tidak menatapnya.

"Dulu hubungan kami hanya sebatas pertunangan da_"

"Apa tu…tunangan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sara, dulu Tou-san Hinata meminta padaku untuk menjadi tunangannya dan sebagai balas budiku karna kebaikannya aku menyetujui usulan itu. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya meskipun dulu dia tidak pernah melihat perasaanku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang supir aku masih mencintainya. Sampai keadaan seperti itu sudah membuatku muak tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan pada akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk pergi dari Jepang menuju Amerika berniat untuk melupakan gadis lavender itu tapi….." ucapan menggantung dari Naruto membuat kedua wanita itu penasaran, terutama bagi Hinata yang sepertinya tidak sabar ingin mendengarkan perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

 _'Apakah dia membenciku? Tapi perkataannya saat dibalkon tadi apakah itu lelucon?'_ batin Hinata masih menatap kearah pria yang dicintainya.

"Apakah kamu masih mencintainya?" Tanya Sara lagi membuat pria itu menatap padanya.

Naruto tersenyum pada Sara "begitu? Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya balik Naruto yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka.

"Apakah kamu mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Sara kali ini membuat kedua mata Hinata terbelalak menatap mereka yang masih saja berpandangan _'kau bilang padaku kau hanya menyukainya dan tidak mencintainya, tapi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun?'_ batin Hinata lagi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari sahabatnya itu "Aku hanya menyukaimu Sara. Gomen, aku masih mencintai tunanganku yang dulu tidak pernah menganggapku"

Dan untuk kali ini Saralah yang membelalakan kedua matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Dia tahu bahkan semalam dia sudah ditolak bukan?

"A….aahhh jadi seperti itu ya? Kamu hanya mengatakan menyukaiku dan bukan mencintaiku, baiklah terima kasih banyak selama ini kau mau berada disampingku. Aku pikir kau tidak pernah mencintai siapapun. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap Sara dengan mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Maafkan aku Sara aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu tapi seperti inilah keadaannya" ujar Naruto beranjak dari duduknya melihat Sara yang sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana.

"Ya, aku tahu" balas Sara memunggungi mereka dan kembali berjalan kearah pintu.

 **Cklek! Bugg!** Pintu tertutup, Sara menangis dibalik pintu itu dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri agar suaranya tidak terdengar.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak percaya jika selama ini aku bekerja dengan wanita itu'_ batin Sara mencoba kuat dengan perasaannya yang tidak terbalaskan. Setelah itu Sarapun pergi dari sana untuk menuju suatu tempat dan mencurahkan semua yang dirasakannya.

.

Sedangkan didalam apartemen itu keadaan kembali canggung. Hinata tidak percaya jika Naruto akan melakukan tindakan itu. Rona merah kembali hadir diwajah cantiknya. Perasaan bahagia bercampur menyesal menjadi satu.

"Gomen" ungkapnya.

Mendengar itu Naruto memandang kearahnya dan berjalan mendekatinya "kenapa meminta maaf?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Hinata mendongak menatap pada mata indah yang berada didepannya, ya sekarang Naruto tengah berjongkok dihadapannya.

 **Tes…** air mata menetes begitu saja membuat Naruto tercengang "kenapa kamu menangis apakah aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Naruto kelabakan dengan keadaan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng "tidak Narutokun tidak pernah menyakitiku, bahkan sebaliknya. A…aku hiks hiks…. Selalu menyakiti Narutokun maafkan aku. Dulu aku tidak pernah hiks…. Hiks…. memikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku hiks….. hiks… maaf"

 **Brughh!** Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf padaku Hinata, tidak apa-apa semua itu sudah berlalu dan sekarang kita kembali mulai dari awal ok?" ucap Naruto seraya membelai kepala Hinata penuh sayang mencoba menenangkan tunangannya itu.

Hinata mengangguk dibalik punggungnya "a…arigato Narutokun aku….. aku sangat mencintaimu"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menangkup kedua pipi kemerahan itu mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir disana, sedetik kemudian suasana menjadi hening seakan mendukung apa yang ingin mereka berdua lakukan.

.

.

Suasana didalam geduang yang biasanya ramai kini tampak sepi tidak ada siapapun. Ya tentu saja ini adalah hari minggu dimana semua pegawai libur dan tidak melakukan pekerjaannya. Namun disana ada seorang model _professional_ tengah berdiam diri dikursi yang selalu menjadi tempat ia beristirahat sehabis melakukan pemotretan.

Tatapan iris ungu itu menatap kosong kearah lantai yang tidak menarik sama sekali. Air mata itu tidak pernah berhenti mengalir sedari ia keluar dari apartemen sampai sekarang. Hatinya masih terasa sakit dengan apa yang ia terima kali ini. Fakta bahwa pria yang ia cintai tidak pernah mencintainyalah yang membuat Sara menjadi tidak berdaya seperti sekarang.

"Dan sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Kembali ke Amerika pun percuma" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Jangan pergi"

Sara terperanjat kaget melihat seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya, dia sangat yakin jika disana ia hanya sendirian lantas siapa suara tadi?

Buru-buru Sara menolehkan tatapannya kearah belakang. Sara tidak percaya melihat seorang pria yang tidak asing baginya tengah menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Usap air matamu dan jangan pernah sesali apapun yang pernah kau lakukan" ujarnya seraya berjalan kearah Sara.

Sara hanya bisa menunduk tidak bisa menjawab pekataan yang barusan dilontarkan oleh pria yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Angkat kepalamu Sara"

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Loh, setiap hari minggukan aku masih ada pekerjaan. Apakah kamu tidak tahu? Dan tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang wanita masuk aku kira dia yang bekerja denganku tapi bukan. Wanita itu hanya duduk disini dengan air mata yang melelah"

Sara mendongak menatap pria itu dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kedua tangan itu menghapus air mata Sara yang terus saja mengalir, dan seperti sihir saja dia bisa menghentikan tangisan itu.

Sara hanya menatapnya tidak percaya dengan perlakuan lembut pria yang ada didepannya ini "kenapa kau baik padaku…. Gaara"

Ya, pria itu adalah Sabaku Gaara yang beberapa bulan lalu memerankan sang pangeran dalam film yang dia mainkan bersamanya.

Gaara tersenyum manis padanya "karna aku mencintaimu"

"A…apa?" suara Sara tercekat mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba Gaara "apakah kamu kasihan padaku? apakah kamu tahu aku sudah ditolak?" Tanya Sara beruntun.

"Tidak, perasaan ini sudah tumbuh sejak kita syuting film itu. Kau adalah wanita baik Sara, dan aku telah jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama"

Sara melepaskan kedua tangan Gaara yang berada di pipinya "entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu tapi aku juga tidak bisa percaya lagi dengan perkataan cinta"

"Tidak apa aku akan menunggumu"

 **Cup!** Tanpa Sara sadari Gaara mencium keningnya dengan sayang.

 _'Rasanya hangat dan juga…. menenangkan'_

.

.

Hinata tiba dirumah sakit Konoha, dia ada diruang 101 dimana sang ayah masih dirawat disana. Hinata menatap tak percaya dengan keadaan Tou-sannya yang membuat hatinya seolah teriris. Dia masuk dan langsung memeluk Hiashi yang juga tengah menatap kedatangannya.

"Tou-san hiks….. hiks…. Maafkan Hinata karna sudah meninggalkan Tou-san sendirian. Maafkan Hinata hiks hiks karna sudah egois" ucap Hinata.

Hiashi tersenyum dibalik punggung putrinya yang sudah kembali "tidak usah meminta maaf, justru Tou-sanlah yang harus meminta maaf karna tidak pernah jujur padamu"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan menyesal "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Tou-san tahu berkat Tou-san semua sudah kembali dengan baik-baik saja dan Hinata sudah bahagia sekarang"

"Hinata"

Suara baritone itu mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang diruangan, Hinata menatap kedatangan sang kakak disana "Nii-san"

"Hinata, kamu kesini? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Ahh dia sepertinya sedang bekerja mungkin nanti akan memeriksa Tou-san"

"A…apa kalian su_" ucapan Hiashi harus terpotong karna dokter muda itu sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Baiklah Tou-san sekarang saatnya pemeriksaan"

"Ehhh Naruto" ucap Neji terkejut melihat Naruto dengan stelan jas dokternya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Neji "jadi Naruto bekerja disini?" Tanya Neji lagi dijawab anggukan oleh ketiga orang yang ada disana.

Naruto berjalan dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Hiashi "keadaan Tou-san sudah membaik. Ini luar biasa perkembangan kesehatan Tou-san begitu cepat apa mungkin ini karna Hinata?" ucap Naruto setelah pemeriksaan.

Hinata dan Hiashi tersenyum "ya itu benar, jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian. Bukankah dari kalian tidak ada yang mengakhiri pertunangan itukan?" Tanya Hiashi takut-takut.

Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan dan sedetik kemudian senyuman mereka mengembang membuat Hiashi dan Neji yang melihatnya bingung.

"Apa maksud dari senyuman kalian itu?" Tanya Neji.

"Kami sudah meresmikan hubunan kami Tou-san, Nii-san" jawab Hinata yang membuat kedua orang itu masih tidak mengerti.

"Maksud kalian?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Kami sekarang sudah saling mencintai Tou-san, dan mungkin hubungan kami akan terus berlanjut" kini giliran Naruto yang membalas perkataan calon ayah mertuanya itu.

Raut kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua pria dewasa itu, Hiashi maupun Neji tidak pernah menyangka jika akhirnya mereka bisa menyadari perasaannya masing-masing.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Naruto aku titip Hinata padamu"

"Yosh, baiklah Nii-san"

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kalian bersama tanpa adanya paksaan. Jaga Hinata Naruto"

"Heheh pasti Tou-san"

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum bahagia merasakan kelegaan yang pada akhirnya berakhir dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

3 bulan sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, kini semua sudah kembali baik-baik saja. Hubungan mereka bertiga, Naruto, Hinata dan Sara sudah kembali membaik. Bahkan mereka bertiga tidak segan-segan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu makan malam ataupun sekedar main bersama. Dan Hinata tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu, dia sangat mempercayai tunangannya dengan sahabat wanitanya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, semalam Naruto bermaksud untuk mengajak Hinata kencan hanya berdua. Suasana seperti inilah yang dulu selalu Naruto inginkan dimana ia akan menunggu Hinata selesai dandan dirumahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu didepan rumahmu, cepatlah turun"

 _'Umm'_

 **Klik!** Panggilan berakhir.

Dan tak berapa lama "Gomen Narutokun membuatmu menunggu" suara lembuat itu terdengar. Naruto menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip betapa cantiknya Hinata hari ini.

"Hi….hinata kamu cantik sekali" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sengaja ia beli saat perjalanan menuju kemari.

"HAH….. Na…narutokun arigato gozaimasu bunganya sangat cantik dan juga ka…kau sangat tampan" balasnya malu-malu.

 **Blush!** Rona merah tipis dipipinya terlihat samar oleh kulit tannya itu "Heheheh, arigto Hinata. Kamu juga sangat sangat cantik hari ini. Kalau begitu apakah kamu sudah siap?"

"Arigato, umm aku selalu siap"

Mereka berduapun pergi menuju suatu tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskn waktu bersama.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba disebuah taman bermain, dimana dulu Naruto sangat ingin pergi dengan Hinata kesana. Dan siapa sangka jika mimpinya itu hari ini bisa terwujud.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan, meskipun mereka bukan remaja lagi tetapi perasaan mereka masih sama seperti dulu. Dimana anak remaja selalu menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka ditaman bermain seperti ini. Tidak hanya mereka bahkan banyak pasangan lain yang juga memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama disana.

"Hinata, kau tahu semalam Sara mengatakan sesuatu padaku"

Hinata berhenti berjalan perasaannya mulai kembali tidak enak lagi.

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa menaha tawanya "Hahaha tenang saja dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia pada akhirnya menerima Gaara dan sekarang mereka resmi berhubungan"

"A…..apa ja…..jadi Sara dan Gaara?"

"Iya dia sepertinya sudah mempunyai perasaan juga pada Gaara. Baguslah aku juga ingin melihatnya bahagaia"

Hinata tersenyum kemudian "hehehe iya itu benar"

"Apakah kamu tadi berpikir bahwa dia kembali menyatakan hal itu?" goda Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir jika Sar_"

"Hahaha jangan bohong padaku Hinata, semua sudah terlihat jelas diwajahmu"

"Aku tidak berbohong hahahahaha"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Dan sedetik kemudian acara lari-lari ala NaruHina itu terjadi. Mereka terlihat bahagia menikmati waktu sederhana seperti sekarang ini. Canda tawa hadir diwajah mereka.

 **Grep!** Naruto memeluknya dari belakang "kena kau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

"Emm aku juga tidak ingin kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu Narutokun"

.

Semua perjalanan untuk mencapai suatu apa yang diinginkan memang tidaklah mudah banyak rintangan yang harus dilalui. Jika semua sudah selesai hanya tinggal memetik buah dari pencapaian yang kita inginkan :) Berbahagialah Naruto Hinata :D :D

 **The End**

 **A/N : Sebelumnya hyugana mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua yang setia membaca bahkan menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Dan berkat adanya kalian jugalah cerita ini bisa selesai. Semoga chapter terkahir ini bisa memuaskan hati kalian dan sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan dan lagi terima kasih banyak kepada "Minamoto Roushi" yang sudah memberikan idenya untuk membuat fic ini semoga suka ya :D :D. Jangan lupa reviews ya kalau yang mempunyai akun nanti akan dibalas lewat pm ya dan maaf untuk yang tidak berakun sepertinya tidak bisa dibalas :( tapi jangan khwatir hyugana akan tetap berterima kasih pada kalian semua :D jaa ne sampai jumpa di fic fic hyugana berikutnya :D :D *kalauada heheh :D**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **Anko Guru Matematika : hehehe lekas semuh ya Anko-san :D hahaha iya makasih banyak atas kritikannya itu sangat bermanfaat sekali :D arigato selalu ngereviews dan arigato selalu membaca :D ^^v**

 **Kitsune228 : gomen keadaan yang tidak bisa update kilat hehe arigato udah ngereviews dan membaca :D ^^v**

 **tsukasa : hahahaha tidak apa-apa ko tsukasa-san hyugana ngerti ko :D makasih banyak ya sudah mau ngereviews dan membaca fic ini semoga chap terakhir tidak mengecewakan hehe :D**

 **Jaa minna jaga kesehatan kalian ya ^^v {0_0}**


End file.
